


24 days of Maylor

by yourdadjustcallsmeKatyUNHhhh



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian is dumb when it comes to emotions, Christmas, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied Freddie Mercury/John Deacon, M/M, festive fluff, freddie is a fierce diva queen, john is just a realist, just two boys in love, thank god it’s christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdadjustcallsmeKatyUNHhhh/pseuds/yourdadjustcallsmeKatyUNHhhh
Summary: Just 24 (if I can remember) short chapters of our favourite boys on the run up to Christmas. Set before fame





	1. December 1st

“We need a tree.”

It was the 1st December, and they had done nothing. No decorations, no advent calandras and certainly no tree. It was only when they were all squashed into the small living room in the apartment that had only been theirs for the past 3 months, that Freddie looked around the sparse space and noticed the distinct lack of festivities.

“Fred, we have only just finished getting money for this months rent. We don’t have enough for a tree” Brian spoke sensibly, sighing from his curled up position on the sofa. Roger caught his eye from his position next to him, nudging his toes that were encased in hideous Christmas socks and shook his head, bearing an expression which resembled one of a child who had just been told Santa didn’t exist.

“I don’t care if we have no money! We can’t not get a tree!” He argued, kicking Brian gently and causing Brian to smile fondly, Rogers sparkling blue orbs making his stomach do a somersault.

“Mum and dad live next to a tree farm. She told me a while ago to pop over and they would sort one out for us.” John helpfully piped from his position tucked into Freddie’s side as they were lounging on the opposite sofa, quickly resuming to tuck his head back into the spot where Freddie continued stroking his hair.

“There it’s settled then!” Roger smirked at Brian, who lifted his hands in surrender. That smirk would be the death of him.

“Roger, you’ve got a car. You and Bri can collect it” Freddie grinned innocently but when Brian looked over, Freddie sent him a small wink.

Brian really regretted telling Freddie. It was a crush, and it wouldn’t be anything more, but after 3 months of being in the band, and Brian’s crush still hadn’t subsided, Brian was left feeling extremely frustrated at the prospect of him and Roger being nothing more as friends, which was all Roger ever saw them as (contrary to both Freddie and Johns belief), and so he decided to tell Freddie one night, over a shared bottle of red wine. Freddie swore not to tell him, but he couldn’t hold back from making not so subtle digs every now and then.

“You ready then?” Roger hopped up from his space on the sofa, offering an arm that was covered by one of John’s too long and tacky Christmas jumpers, and Brian couldn’t help but smile as he hauled himself up.

“Jesus you’re heavy” Roger muttered under his breath, before grabbing Brian’s hand roughly after clutching his keys and dragging him out of the door.

///

Brian traipsed slowly behind Roger, who looked like a kid in a sweet shop as he danced through the fields of endless Christmas trees, pointing at every one that clearly wouldn’t fit through their door with glee.

“Rog, it won’t fit!” Brian laughed as Roger longingly looked at one that stood a good 3 foot bigger than Brian’s 6’4 frame.

“Ugh you’re no fun Bri” Roger rolled his eyes, walking on the wet and muddy ground towards Brian until he looked up at him through his thick eyelashes and causing Brian’s breath to hitch in his throat. “Which one do you suggest then?” He said, adorably scrunching his nose up in the cold as it turned a soft red.

“How about this one?” Brian said, pulling Rogers hat down to cover his ears before spinning him round to face a rather lovely dark green tree, about Rogers size. Once again, Brian forgot to breathe as he felt the weight of Rogers head rest against his upper arms, and Brian looked down at the boy with nothing but affection clouding his vision.

“It’s perfect Bri.”

///

About three arguments later and a frenzied shout from Roger as Brian was “scratching the interior of the car!” Brian and Roger managed to get the tree safely back to apartment 39 without any major damage.

As Brian unlocked the door with his red and frostbitten hands the first thing he noticed was the array of red and green decorations that John and Freddie had clearly spend the last few hours finding, and hanging all around the doors.

“They’re back!” Freddie sang, kicking away all the boxes to make room in the corner for the main feature.

“Bring it in Rog” Brian turned to a red faced Roger, who was trying to push the tree through the small door until finally , both it and Roger were stood safely on the other side.

As Brian walked over to pick it up swiftly in one motion, Freddie wolf whistled, especially as Brian shirt rode up a little.

“Oh yes!” Freddie cheekily said, earning a snort from John and a kick from Roger that Brian wasn’t sure he had seen correctly.

“Where would you like it boss?” Brian addressed Freddie, who walked over and pointed exactly where it must be position as Brian slowly lowered it down onto the stand.

“Perfect!” John clapped, walking over to retrieve the boxes with battered baulbauls as Brian strode over to the sofa where he dramatically collapsed.

“Right I’ve done all the work, so I’m having a nap!” He declared, before turning over on his side and leaving the other three to decorate the rather sad looking tree.

/// 

Brian awoke with a start, with someone slowly rocking him to consciousness. As he fluttered open his eyes, it was dark in the room, except for the twinkly lights that sat across the tree that had been decorated whilst he was asleep.

He swallowed as he looked up at Rogers face who was facing down at him, inches apart. “I need your help” he whispered quietly.

“Hmm? What do you need Rog?” Brian sat up a little too quickly, almost knocking him out whilst he was at it.

“Freddie said he wants to put the star on the tree it so do I, but he’s in the kitchen with John right now, only I can’t reach” he shrugged a little sheepishly and Brian was pretty sure his heart grew at least three sizes. 

“Jump on!” Brian smiled, crouching down so Roger could hop on the sofa to climb on his back.

As Roger’s blond locks fell next to Brian’s curls, he noticed how close they were. All it would have taken was a slight turn of the head and their mouths would have been in reaching distance. But Brian swallowed down his lustful feelings towards his friend and staggered over to the tree.

“There we go!” He heard the blonde whisper as he reached over to place the glittery decoration at the top branch, just as Freddie rushed into the room

“You little hoe!” He lunged at Roger, who was still balancing on Brian’s back and was giggling non stop. John couldn’t even hold back a smile at the pair.

Brian crouched so Roger could hop off, but he watched as the blond ran over to the shelf that was covered in decorations, and lifted a large Santa hat from it. He reached up, once again invading Brian’s personal space and intoxicating his mind, and gently placed the Santa hat on top of his dark curls.

“Merry Christmas Bri”


	2. December 2nd

Brian couldn’t concentrate.

It was around 9pm and the house was silent. Everyone had gone out (even John) but Brian had chose to stay behind. He had an essay due in the next day yet he didn’t feel up to doing it at all, which was a change from Brian’s usual behaviour. He had felt on edge all day, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He felt like it at times, yet today he wanted nothing more than to shut away in his room and hide under the covers from everyone, even from Roger, who didn’t fail to notice Brian’s unusual behaviour.

Throughout the day, Roger would tentatively knock on Brian’s door to which there would be no answer, despite the warnings from John that Brian “simply wasn’t feeling up to it”. Good old John, he always knew how to make Brian feel like a slightly less shit person. And even though Brian couldn’t see Rogers face, he felt sick for ignoring him. 

Just before his first toilet break of being shut away all day, Brian opened his door slowly and looked down to notice a steaming mug of tea, freshly made in Brian’s favourite mug. Despite wanting to cry, Brian couldn’t help the smile that slowly crept onto his face as a result of Roger’s thoughtful actions. And even though he knew Roger didn’t mean it as anything more than a friendly gesture, Brian imagined that Roger was doing it as a secret display of affection. After he finished, he left it outside of his door.

At around 2pm, he had heard Freddie shouting at him to come out from the other side of the door. He was impatient, and Brian couldn’t blame him. He didn’t understand what was wrong with Brian, much like he didn’t understand himself, but he quickly shut up when he overheard a firm mutter of objection from John.

“He gets like this Fred, you’ve just got to give him space and time.”

“But it’s lunch and he needs to eat!” Freddie whined and he could imagine John rolling his eyes on the other side of the door.

“He doesn’t eat when he’s like this Fred, you know that.”

About 10 minutes later, Brian left the room for yet another toilet break, and this time, as well as the regular cup of tea resting by his feet, Brian noticed a plate of leftover pasta from last night that had been reheated. Beside it, a sticky note read

‘Eat up! R x’

Brian took the plate and mug in, but not before studying the sticky note about a dozen times before carefully placing it in his pocket with his body feeling a little less heavy.

And now here he sat alone on the sofa, with his atrophysics textbooks open on a random page in front of him, trying to absorb the words but with no such luck.

Suddenly, Brian was interrupted from the thoughts when he heard the door unlock. They must be back earlier than planned, and Brian felt sick at the thought of having them confront him about his behaviour today. But, as he looked through the doorway, he didn’t notice three faces peering back at him, but instead only one.

“You’re awake” Roger said matter-of-factly and Brian nodded in return. Roger didn’t seem drunk despite having left to go to a club with John and Freddie. Brian was used to being the one to babysit Roger when he got a little too drunk, which was more or less every time they went out, so Brian was pleasantly surprised to see Roger taking responsibility.

“Why are you back early?” Brian’s voice cracked after not using it all day.

Roger shrugged. “I wasn’t really in the party mood. And it wasn’t the same without you” he said, slowly making his way to the kitchen.

Brian didn’t say anything in return, but closed all of his textbooks and put his pens away, happier to spend the night with Roger rather than his lonely thoughts.

“Fuck!” Brian heard Roger curse from the kitchen, followed by a suspicious bang that made Brian furrow his eyebrows in concern.

“Rog? Everything alright in there?” Brian called out.

“Yeah!” He heard Roger shout rather unconvincingly, before he spotted him slipping through the doorframe, two Christmas mugs in hand and sporting a huge grin.

“Look what I got on the way home!” He smiled, handing an overflowing mug of hot choclate piled high with whipped cream, marshmallows and cocoa powder to Brian, who simply looked at the mug in shock.

“I haven’t had a hot chocolate for years” Brian simply muttered, as Roger nodded keenly.

“I know” he said, taking a sip as some of the cream stained his nose, making him look simply adorable. He wiped it off with the cuff of his sleeve before edging closer to Brian’s side, nudging his head under his arm and leaning closely against him.

“Bri?”

“Yeah”

“Please talk to me next time you feel like this. I don’t like the idea of you being alone.” He admitted softly. Brian closed his eyes. The feelings he had for the bleach blonde boy were growing stronger by the minute, and every time he heard the crash of his cymbal or the soft tone of his voice, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper for him. He just wished that those feelings could be reciprocated.

“I will” Brian whispered.


	3. December 3rd

Brain awoke to the blaring of Freddie’s voice echoing throughout the apartment. He was singing a very stripped back rendition of jingle bells, a few keys higher than it should have been and with endless amounts of riffs that would have sounded funny if it was any one else’s voice but Freddie’s. Somehow, he managed to pull it off.

Brian pulled the covers off his naked chest and sat up rubbing his eyes. They were meant to be back at the studio today, recording a new song John had written, and Brian was beyond happy to be able to dive into his work and forget about the looming deadlines that came with the end of term.

He shuffled out of his room and made his way into the kitchen, where John was sat eating cereal with the newspaper in front of him, and Roger and Freddie sat laughing at how Roger provocatively slid a banana into his mouth. Brian looked away. He couldn’t deal with Roger doing this at 7:30 in the morning. He needed coffee first, before he could deal with any Rogerisms.

“What the fuck have I walked into?” Brian muttered, suddenly yawning as he opened the fridge door to look at the very few items it held.

“Ah Brian, we were just talking about you!” Freddie teased, a shit eating grin painted on his face. Rogers face fell and Brian watched him deliver an elbow into Freddie’s side. “Ow! You wanker!”

“Shut up” Roger warned under his breath, before turning to Brian and shaking his head at his bewildered expression.

Brian noticed the tired eyes of the boy at the table and the way his messy blond locks were practically begging to have Brian’s hands run through them. He had to suppress a shudder. Even surviving on less that 5 hours sleep, Roger still managed to look utterly perfect to Brian.

“What we doing today then lads?” Brian asked, fishing leftover pizza slices from yesterday and eating them cold.

“Studio, dumbass” John remarked, not looking up from his paper.

“I meant after” Brian rolled his eyes, going to sit in the only spare seat. And of course it was next to Roger.

“I actually wanted to show you something after the studio” Roger spoke, turning to face Brian with a mouth full of pizza. He swallowed quickly, noting the confidence behind the blonds eyes.

“Oh yeah, where are we all going?”

“Oh not us” Freddie said quickly, slapping John on his back and causing him to nearly choke on his cornflakes. “We are busy tonight, aren’t we John?”

John simply rolled his eyes.

“So is that a yes?” Roger asked hopefully. Brian agreed. Under any other circumstances, Brian would consider it as Roger asking him on a date. But this was Roger he was talking about. Roger who would flirt with any girl who walked past. Roger who would charm girls with his charming good looks and take them back after a night out. Roger who was impossibly straight

“Sure.”

///

It had been a rather successful day. Brian had managed to cover two guitar loops, Roger had practised a new drum solo and they had recorded the song twice. They could make out the pale moonlight fleeting through the windowpanes just as they finished clearing up.

“What time is it?” Roger asked the group and John checked his watch.

“6pm” 

“Brill” Roger muttered. Brian looked over fondly at the boy, who sat back on his stool twisting around waiting for the others to finish packing away. “Hurry up Bri” he moaned.

“Um, try playing guitar. You actually have to put away your equipment” he teased, throwing a discarded piece of manuscript paper at Rogers face. “Where are we going anyway?”

“You’ll see” he winked, getting up to put away Brian’s guitar for him and moving the mic stand out of the way. Freddie and John were still folding up the cables as they turned to face the other pair.

“You guys run along, me and Fred will finish up here” John smiled and a look of gratitude washed over Roger’s face.

“Thanks guys, see you later!” The smaller man sang, taking Brian’s hand and dragging him out the door without a second look.

///

“Bloody hell, it’s cold in here!” Brian exclaimed, rubbing his hands together whilst cranking up the heat in Roger’s passenger seat up to the max.

“You’re as dramatic as Fred!” Roger chided, pulling off his hat as he slid into the drivers seat and turning on the engine.

“So where are we going then Rog, you haven’t told me all day” Brian huffed as Roger drove (a little too quickly) through the village roads. He suddenly made a sharp left turn with no indication towards the area where all the big houses were. Whenever they were on the drive back from the studio, Roger and Brian always joked that whenever they made it big, they would buy one of these nice houses and be like every other posh person on the estate. It hadn’t happened yet.

But as they drove further down the street, Brian was beginning to see why Roger had bought him down this road that he hadn’t been down in over a month. “Holy shit Rog” he breathed.

Every single house that they passed was covered head to toe in Christmas decorations, from 10 foot inflatable Santa’s littering the front lawn to beautiful lights twirling around the house, flashing on an off. The street was beginning to pile up with cars, who wanted to catch a glimpse at the houses. It made a warm feeling of joy settle deep within Brian as his breath hitched at the beauty around him.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Roger grinned, taking his gaze off the road to look at Brian, who was gazing out of the window in awe. “They call this place the christmassiest street in Britain” he said proudly.

“No way!” Brian remarked, quite impressed that the town they lived in was well known for the festivities.

“Yeah, John said you’d love it” Roger smiled and Brian tried to suppress the grin that was spreading across his face. He looked at his friend, who looked happy to be sharing this moment with him. Brian didn’t even have to convince himself of that.

“I do. I really do Rog”


	4. December 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this ones a doozy!
> 
> Just wanted to make this one clear that my characters are in no way a reflection of how they really are! I’m sure Roger’s parents are lovely people!
> 
> Keep commenting

“Fuck”

“Ow! Shit”

“Oh for gods sake!” 

Brian peered up from his book on the galaxies on the sofa to glance at Roger, who was darting around the house with a hoover, occasionally knocking into piles of ‘stuff’ that the boys had collected as they had no idea what to do with them. Brian chuckled lightly to himself as Roger appeared to dramatically throw himself on the floor after stubbing his toe on the coffee table. He was nursing his toe, rocking back and forth whilst exclaiming in pain.

“You alright Rog?” Brian sniggered, earning a frown from the boy in return.

“Clearly not you dickhead! Mum and Dad are coming over today and the flat is an absolute state, because SOME PEOPLE cannot put their shoes away!” He began to yell, aiming his voice at Deaky’s locked room, whilst throwing a pair of Adidas in his direction. Brian didn’t move, yet extended an arm that Roger gladly took, hauling himself up. He was deceivingly heavy.

“Calm down Rog, they won’t care about the mess.”

“Mum won’t, but Dad clearly will” he muttered, frowning as he looked around the spotless (as Brian saw it) apartment.

“Hey,” Brian began, standing up so he towered a little over Rogers smaller frame. “Stop worrying” he soothed, smiling softly at the younger man, who looked up appreciatively at his best friend. All of a sudden, Brian was engulfed in a hug that made his insides warm. This would have been the perfect moment where Brian would look down and peck him affectionally on the lips. But this was reality.

“I just haven’t spoken to Mum and Dad in a while. What if we get into another argument?”

Brian breathed deeply. Roger had always been the most quiet about his family background, in comparison to the others. They were all closest to Freddie’s family, regularly having “family dinners” at their house in East London. They were a second family to the other boys. Roger, on the other hand, had never had his parents round, and the last time Brian had known for him to see his family was at his grandfathers funeral last year. Even Roger had gotten used to spending Christmas at Freddie’s, so he was understandably extremely excited to be spending their first Christmas together as a band, like the family he never had.

Roger had once or twice slipped up when talking to Brian, usually after a few drinks. In particular, Brian remembered him mentioning his harsh relationship with his father. They never saw eye to eye and when Roger confessed that his heart wasn’t in dentistry, Roger had told Brian that he had never seen his father that mad. It made Brian’s heart hurt for him. He wanted nothing more than to take Roger home to his family. He knew his mother would make an absolute fuss of him, and his father would definitely approve. They had always been supportive of Brian’s choices, from his decision to join a band, from his preference in men. That was something however that Roger didn’t know.

“They can’t do anything Rog. Me and John and Fred will all be here backing you up.” Brian assures him, pulling him back onto the sofa. Roger tucked his head against Brian’s chest, before ditching that all together and just sitting in a baby position across his legs, letting his head rest against Brian. Goosebumps formed over his skin as he gazed at the boy who had his eyes closed in content. He always was very touchy feely. Brian remembered the second time he met Roger and he was already leaning against him on the sofa, playing with his large hands. Those were back in the days where Brian’s crush hadn’t even fully developed. Oh, how times had changed. 

///

A sharp knock on the door pulled both Brian and Roger our of their slumber as they processed what was going on.

“Do you want to get the door darling?” Freddie piped up to Roger from his position on the opposite sofa, where John was snuggled up to him in a way that resembled him and Roger.

Roger simply nodded before clambering out of Brian’s grasp and pacing to the door. Brian was left feeling slightly lonely.

“Stop moping and just kiss him already,” John commented, peering up at Brian who had followed his eyes to Roger, who was stood in the hallway, visibly shaking trying to open the door.

“He is straight Deaky,” Brian huffed in return.

“Now that is the biggest pile of shi- Oh hello Mrs Taylor! What a pleasure to see you again!” Freddie jumped up, running over to Roger’s Mum and pressing two kisses to either side of her cheek as Roger followed her in next, with his father following him.

The first thing Brian noticed was how alike Roger looked to his mum. They both possessed bright blue eyes that Brian could easily get lost in, and peroxide blonde, untameable hair that Brian couldn’t help but love.

Roger quickly made introductions to everyone and rushed into the kitchen to make everyone a cup of tea, just as Roger’s Mum sank into the sofa seat next to him and his Dad into the old armchair in the corner. Brian politely engaged in conversation with her, turning on his signature attitude that had always made his classmate’s parents love him. Getting parents to like him was one of his talents.

As Roger rushed back in and handed Brian his tea, he noticed his hand shaking, nearly scalding himself on the boiling liquid. Brian met his eyes, and offered a nod. ‘It will all be okay’, he tried to say with his eyes.

Once they were all sat down and caught up on Roger’s life in the new apartment, it was his parents turn to talk. Roger was sat squashed between Fred and John but Brian noticed that he began to gnaw on his bottom lip as his dad stood up for the first time since they had arrived.

“Son, your mother and I came here today because...” he paused, looking at Mrs Taylor for help, who refused to look him in the eye and instead down at her empty mug, which proved to be much more interesting to her. Brian immediately noticed the tension thickening in the room, as he and John caught eyes worriedly. “Well because we need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Roger said back, a little too loudly. Brian noticed the way his breathing became a little more shallow since his father stood up.

“Don’t be mad Roggie” his mother quickly interrupted, before sitting back to let Roger’s Dad continue. Brian was sat debating whether to excuse himself, Freddie and John to give the family a little privacy, however, it was a little too late once Mr Taylor opened his mouth.

“Your mother and I are getting a divorce”

The room fell silent. A million thoughts dashed around Brian’s head at once. He was trying to make sense of the situation yet he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t even bring himself to look up straight away.

When he did though, he felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. Roger sat utterly broken, face pale as a sheet but Brian could sense the looming anger within him.

“So that’s why it took you a year to reach out to me” he whispered, barely loud enough for roger to hear him a mere few foot away. “You were plucking up the courage to finally admit it to yourself and me.” Roger grew louder, a vein apparent in his neck. Brian stood up to leave, but quickly sat down again when Roger snapped at him: “Sit, Brian.”

Brian sat.

“Tell me why, Dad. Tell Mum why. Why don’t you just admit to everyone here that it’s because of her isn’t it? It’s her and it’s been her ever since I was fucking born!”

Brian had no idea who the ‘her’ was in this situation, but it was clear his father knew very well.

“Well yes, Sandra did play a part-“

“You’ve always been a fucking liar Dad. Always.” Roger was furious now, standing up so he was only a few inches shorter than his father. “The only reason I still wanted you around was for Mum’s sake. But if I find out you’ve treated her the same way you treated me whilst I was under your roof-“

“You’ll do what?” His father challenged, taking a step closer. Brian noticed tears forming in Mrs Taylor’s eyes, and he hovered slightly off his seat, ready to intervene if this got physical.

“How could I help myself! I had your pathetic excuse of a mother as a wife and you as a son: more interested in bloody barbie dolls than taking over the family business!” He yelled, silencing everyone. Freddie and John were shell shocked in their seats. Everyone was too afraid to move. Brian didn’t dare to breath.

“I’m gay dad.” Roger stated, cutting the silence with a sharp knife that bore right into Brian’s skin.

A sharp punch was delivered to Rogers cheek, sending him flying across the carpet. Everyone leapt into action.

Brian jumped up to hold back a screaming Roger, who had dragged the coffee machine from its box on the floor and aiming it at his father, whilst Freddie and John were restraining Mr Taylor, who was edging John on, shouting crude names at the boy who had tears flowing from his eyes.

“Get out of my house!” Was the final thing Brian heard Roger scream, before Freddie and John shoved him out of the front door, and Brian’s tight grip around Roger’s shoulders was angrily shrugged off as he stormed into his bedroom. Suddenly, it was silent.

“I’ll make you another tea” John whispered to a sobbing Mrs Taylor, who hadn’t moved an inch in this whole ordeal. Brian made his way towards Roger’s room. No way was he going to go through this, locked alone in his room. He needed a friend more than ever.

As he placed a hand on the doorknob, Freddie made his way behind him and placed a hand over Brian’s forearm.

“He needs you darling.” 

That was all Brian needed to push open the door.

He could make out the small heap of Roger’s body crumpled on the floor in the dark room, weeping angrily, pounding his fists against the floor. Brian was distraught to see him like this. Roger had always been sensitive but never like this. He normally seemed to be the one who had everything together. This was the first time Brian had seen him like this. As he tiptoed over to sink down onto the floor next to the broken boy, Roger crawled over to be seated in between Brian’s legs. He fell against Brian’s strong body, relying on the other to keep him upright. His tears were making Brian’s shirt wet, but that was the last thing on his mind.

Roger was bleeding deeply, presumably from where his father’s ring had cut his cheek and his eye and lip was swollen, but Roger seemed not to care, focusing on trying to keep his breaths as steady as possible amidst the heaving sobs.

“Shhh... I’ve got you” Brian repeatedly soothed into Roger’s head, kissing the top of his head gently in between hushes. Slowly, Rogers breathing slowed down until soft snores escaped his lips.

Brian looked down, glad he could be of comfort. He wanted to make everything all better for Roger. He deserved so much more than he had. But Brian decided to let him know that tomorrow.

And for tonight, he simply clutched Roger tighter.


	5. December 5th

Brian woke up with a dead arm, but that was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he gazed down at Rogers unconscious body against his. His bruise had worsened overnight, turning a deep shade of purple, and dried blood collected on his cheek from the gash that was already beginning to heal. Brian felt his heart shattering in a million tiny pieces. This boy, who had been so strong to try and hold everything together was just that: a boy.

Roger began to stir, still between Brian’s open legs, and smacking his lips against Brian’s shirt. His tired, bleary eyes looked up slowly and offered a weak smile, that Brian was beyond happy to return.

“Sorry about last night,” Roger croaked. “I bet your back is killing after sleeping against the bed frame all night”

Brian simply shrugged, looking at the boy carefully in case he exploded any minute. He was afraid to say something. He didn’t want him to feel any worse than he already felt.

Roger began wriggling and Brian took it as his cue to release his hands that were still wrapped around the boys fragile body. It seemed to take all of Roger’s strength to peel himself of the floor until he was standing and looking down at Brian.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Roger spoke softly, “like I’m some child that will break down any minute.”

“I’m just worried about you Rog,” Brian spoke honestly, not bothering about feeing embarrassed as he took both of Roger’s hands in his and clenched then tight. “What you went through yesterday would be terrible for anyone. You shouldn’t have to keep it all inside you.”

Roger sucked in his lips, breathing in deeply and looked away from Brian, wiping his hands casually against his eyes to try and hide the tears that started to drip down his cheek.

“You don’t understand Bri” he mumbled weakly, collapsing against the taller man. “I’m not even upset about them.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Brian frowned, as if working out the puzzle that was Roger’s life. Then was an extended silence before Roger finally plucked up the courage to speak.

“I came out to you all yesterday.” He said like it was a statement, meeting Brian’s eyes and boring them into his soul.

“What’s wrong with that?” Brian edged closer.

“Because...” he stopped. He had absolutely no idea where he was going with this. Brian held his breath. He was too afraid to even speak. What if all this was just a cruel and sick lie for Brian to build his hopes upon?

Roger had been brave yesterday. Now it was Brian’s turn.

“Rog, I think I’m gay too.” Brian admitted. He failed to mention the part that it was for him. Roger gasped, deep within his body, and the utter shock reverberated through the room. Brian couldn’t even look up to face him. He meant to offer this as support. Now he was just creeping Roger out.

“You.. you’re what?” Roger stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper. Brian kept his focus still on the ground but managed to twitch his lips in a sad half smile.

All of a sudden, Brian felt Roger’s slim arms engulf him in a hug tighter that he had ever experienced before. Brian moved his arms to wrap them around the smaller man, but Roger’s voice spoke out.

“Brian I-....” he began, yet trailed off, realising his mistake the minute he opened his mouth.

“What?” Brian urged, intrigued at Rogers sudden change of mind to not finish his sentence. Roger was normally the one with verbal diarrhoea, and was never one to cut off mid sentence.

“Never mind.” Roger said definitively, offering a nod and a kind grin to Brian. “I’ll tell you one day.”

///

“Oh come here Rog sweetheart.”

The moment Roger and Brian stepped out of his room, they were greeted by both John and Freddie’s worried faces from their spot on the sofa and Deaky’s words of concern. In the daylight, Roger’s bruises looked worse than before and Brian gulped back his pity for the boy, as he shuffled over to snuggle beside John, who wrapped his arm around him possessively

“I’m sorry about yesterday guys, I didn’t mean for it to get out of control,” Roger admitted, playing with one of the strings from John’s hoodie.

“Don’t be silly Rog. We are a family and we stick together, no matter how tough times get.” Freddie reminded him, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

“You really mean that?” Roger seemed touched by Freddie’s words, realising that his band mates were the only family he needed in his life.

“Of course,” Deaky muttered into his hair, just as Brian got up.

“How about we take a day off today?” He started. He thought that Roger needed time to recover, both physically and emotionally and the best way for that was to keep him somewhere where the whole apartment could keep an eye on him. Whether Roger admitted it or not, he was the baby of the group, and each member felt obliged to look after each other, but especially their youngest member. Brian took one more look at Roger, who was looking at Deaky with nothing but a fond expression of love for his friend and Brian felt his heart swell. There was still hope for them yet.

“Who fancies a cup of tea?”


	6. December 6th

It had only dawned on Brian that on the 6th of December, he had still done absolutely zero Christmas shopping. He was sat on his signature corner spot on the sofa, writing an essay on cosmology when his bored eyes wandered to their Christmas tree (that Freddie had added a few extra stands of tinsel to in the hopes no one would notice, making it tackier than ever) and realised that the mass of empty space at the bottom of it was one big warning sign that presents needed to be bought- and fast.

Brain knew he wasn’t going to finish that essay today- it was too boring, and he needn’t panic as it wasn’t due in until the new year, it was just the nerd in him that made him start it early. No one was up yet, which wasn’t unusual in the Queen household, with Brian always getting up first, followed by Freddie, with John and Roger stumbling out of their rooms nearing midday, with eyes so bleary some would think they were sleep deprived. So he managed to snatch up his keys in a hurry, making a turn for the front door so he could get started on the shopping when a soft, weak voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Bri? Where you going?”

Brian turned to see Roger huddled in the doorway of his room, duvet wrapped around his body like a burrito. Brian wanted to take him in his arms and whisk him away he looked that adorable.

“Believe it or not, when it comes to christmas shopping, I’m very unprepared. I’ve done absolutely zero.” Brian laughed, placing his keys back on the counter to turn back around and face Roger fully.

Roger’s face lit up at the word shopping- something he considered himself very good at, and all of a sudden he had dropped his duvet so it pooled around his feet and had stepped out of the room, baring nothing but tight boxer shorts that left nothing to the imagination, but did leave Brian short of air. He couldn’t look away. 

“Take me with you? Please? I promise I’ll actually help this time”

Roger was referring to the time Brian took him to help with Freddie’s birthday present, spent an hour traipsing round the shops with Roger picking up everything he saw and buying it for himself, this resulting in Brian getting absolutely nothing done and having to go back with John the next day to find something Freddie would like.

“Fine Rog, but I’m leaving in five minutes so I’m not waiting any longer.” He replied, turning around to hide his slightly quickened breathing.

With that, Roger rushed back into his room, and reappeared minutes later, in his signature white shirt and tight white jeans. He smirked a little to Brian, wincing slightly on the the right side from the pain of his black eye that was growing more swollen by the day. Brian didn’t dare to admit it, but secretly, he found it kinda sexy.

///

“Ooh... would these make my bum look flat?”

Brian sighed. This was the fourth time Roger had held up a pair of tight jeans to Brian, asking for his approval, and every time, Brian would roll his eyes, assuring him that he looked fine in whatever he was wearing. That was a huge understatement.

“Brian you hesitated slightly, it makes it look flat, doesn’t it?” 

“No no Rog, you look perfectly fine, but you did promise me that you would help me get presents today, and so far, all you’ve done is drag me into your favourite clothes store!” Brian wasn’t really mad, and he couldn’t help the slight affectionate smile that adorned his lips as Roger grinned guiltily. He breathed in dramatically, closing his eyes before he sadly put his beloved jeans back on the rail.

“Fine, fine. But can we get something to eat first, I’m starving!” He moaned, taking Brian’s hand and dragging him out of the store and into the busy streets, both shivering as they were met with the cold 11AM wind.

“Roger, you made me stop off to specifically get you food on the way here. You can’t still be hungry?” Brian huffed. Roger still hadn’t let go of his hand and it made Brian question his intentions. He came to the conclusion that Roger was probably so hungry he forgot he was even clutching the palm of his best friend. Brian didn’t even want him to stop.

“I’m actually starving! Please Bri, I’ll pay!” He promised, tugging on the sleeve of Brian’s green jumper like a child begging for a toy. But this was Roger, begging for food. Brian couldn’t even resist.

“Fine, but don’t tell me to stop the car later when you want to throw up.”

///

The boys eventually found a retro burger shack, with burgers so big that Roger had to delve into his bag to grab his camera, ready to snap a picture of Brian with his burger that was almost bigger than his head.

Shortly after, Roger sticked to his promise and took Brian to all of the shops that he knew the boys would love, showing him all the hidden gems Brian would have never have thought to pick up. He eventually settled on a vintage record for John and a jacket for Freddie. He would have to come back another time for Roger’s gift. That had to be something special.

After they had finished, the city was pretty much asleep, with only a few cars zooming by in the distance, and the night sky black with the exception of the Christmas lights that hung down on them all, twinkling gently in colours of red, whites, purples and greens. Everything was beautiful.

He turned to look at Roger, who was grinning up at the lights. They were standing close, and impulsively, Brian wrapped an arm around Roger’s shoulders, only realising what he had done when they were already touching and it was too late; he couldn’t whip his hand away now. But he was presently surprised to see that Roger simply leaned into his touch, and Brian gave him a gentle squeeze.

And they walked in silence for the rest of the journey, their actions saying more than their words would ever.


	7. December 7th

Brian didn’t wake at his usual time on this cold winters morning. Instead, as he squinted at his table clock in the pitch place, he realised it was 3:24 AM. He angrily rolled his eyes, muttering annoyance under his breath before looking straight at the source of his wake.

Roger was in his bed. Not in the way Brian would have liked specifically, but in his bed none the less. He was looking down at Brian with glassy eyes, the frown on his forhead only deepening when he noticed how tired and pissed off Brian looked. When Brian noticed Roger deflate, he immediately felt guilty.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you...” Roger began, clambering his leg off his straddle position on top of Brian and getting off the bed that didn’t belong to him. Brian wasn’t having that. Reaching his arm out and wrapping a strong grip around Roger’s wrist, he whispered:

“Stay.”

When he whipped Roger back around to face him, he noticed Roger’s cheek was shiny with old tears that had dried, and Brian swallowed, feeling even worse than before for being so cold at first.

Brain opened up his duvet, leaving a Roger sized gap for the boy to climb into. Brian then moulded his body around the smaller one, feeling Roger’s heat from his back radiating into Brian’s bare torso. If it was slightly later in the morning, Brian would have probably felt a little more excited at the idea of Roger’s ass being so so close to his dick. Only a very thin layer of boxer shorts kept them apart. However, it was too early for Brian to be thinking about that, especially with Roger being so visibly distressed.

“What’s wrong honey?” Brian soothed, stroking back Roger’s blond locks from where they had stuck to his sweaty forehead in the night. He didn’t realise how close his mouth was to Roger’s ear until he felt the younger boy shiver, and not just from the cold.

“I- I had a nightmare Bri. It was stupid, but it felt too real,” Roger admitted, wriggling his cold toes so that on more than one occasion, they brushed past Brian’s warm ones. Brian resolved this by pinning his feet over Rogers, keeping them still, and keeping him even closer.

“Wanna talk about it?” Brian asked to a suddenly unresponsive Roger. Only when he leant up slightly, did he notice the slight shaking of Roger’s shoulders. “Are you crying Rog?”

“What? No!” Roger tried to sound disgusted, the slight sniffle in his voice giving him away. “It’s just hayfever”

“It’s December Rog” Brian chuckled, despite the circumstances- even earning a slight giggle from the blonde. Brian traced his hand up and down Roger’s arm, letting his rough, guitarist fingers draw lines into the pale skin of his love. If he was an optimist, he could swear he heard a slight shallowing of breath come from Roger. But it was 3:30 at night- of course Roger was cold. “Are you sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” Brian asked again.

“No.” Roger shook his head firmly this time, leaning slightly more into Brian’s touch, and letting his bum fit perfectly into Brian’s hips, like it was made for that purpose only. Brian didn’t care about how early it was all of a sudden. The only thing that was keeping him from climbing on top of Roger and pinning him down with a fiery kiss was that face of sadness that Brian was met with when he opened his eyes.

“I just wanted to see you Bri. You don’t event need to say anything and you already make me feel better.” Roger spoke slowly, Brian able to hear the half smile forming on his lips as he spoke those words.

“Roger I lo-“ Brian began mumbling into his head, only stopping himself in horror when he realised what his dumb, half conscious self was going to say. He wanted to fucking punch himself. How could he have been so stupid!

“What?” Roger stiffened under his embrace. Brian thought he really had fucked it that time as he desperately tried to think of an excuse on the spot.

“.. I... uh... love being there for you?” Brian offered, a bit more like a question than a statement. He wanted to kick himself. How dumb did that sound?

“Oh...” Roger spoke, a little quieter this time, and Brian decided, he was probably thankful that Brian didn’t say something else. Brian was glad however, that the boy in his arms soon slipped back into their comfortable jigsaw position.

“Sorry for waking you” Roger mumbled, after a moments silence. Brian reached up to nuzzle his face into Roger’s hair, his scent so intoxicating to the dark haired boy.

“Don’t be sorry! It what I’m here for Rog. I’m your best friend, always have been and always will be so you don’t need to worry about waking me. I just hate seeing you so wound up so please make sure to tell me in fu-“

As Brian leant up slightly, he could hear the soft snores already escaping Roger’s perfectly parted pink lips, his eyes fluttered shut like a sleeping beauty. Brian just shook his head fondly, before gently squeezing Roger’s small body and closing his eyes, not letting him go for the rest of the night, and in Brian’s dreams: for eternity.

///

“So you’re telling me, you spooned all night and you didn’t even get a kiss from him?!”

Brian was sat at the kitchen table with Freddie. The house was theirs for the day, with both John and Roger at lectures until late afternoon, leaving Freddie and Brian sat at the kitchen with teas and listening to each other’s gossip from the week. Brian wouldn’t admit it, but he actually looked forward to these regular ‘tea and talk’ meetings, as Freddie liked to call them.

Brian nodded miserably. It was hard enough for Brian to stop feeling gushy about Roger coming to him in the dead of night for a cuddle, but the fact that he was left so sexually frustrated from Roger’s ass being mere millimetres away from where Brian wanted it most, left him with a raging hard on in the morning that he desperately prayed that Roger didn’t see.

“I mean, I just need to get over him-“

Brian was cut off with Freddie glaring at him. “Ha! You can’t use the excuse that he’s straight anymore because he came out to ya all. He fucking climbed into your bed last night Bri! How many more clues do you need to realise he is totally into you?!”

“Freddie stop.” Brian demanded, shutting Freddie up with the darkness of his voice. “It’s not fair on poor Roger that his best friend is fucking pining after him. I almost told him I loved him last night for God’s sake. It’s weird. And I’m gonna get over him if it’s the last thing I do, for his sake.”

“You love him?” Freddie breathed, silencing overtaking then for a moment. “Oh god Bri you have to tell him!”

“No freddie, he isn’t going to know, because neither you nor I is going to tell him, is that clear?”

With his decision final, Brian stood up and stormed off into his room, leaving his tea and an argumentative Freddie behind him.


	8. December 8th

Day 1 of ‘officially getting over Roger’ began on the 8th of December. Roger had returned home late the night before, with him and Deaky choosing to go out after their lectures to cool off after being in the sweaty lecture halls for the whole day.

That meant that Brian was already in bed when he heard Roger stumble through the front door, tripping over a few belongings on his way in. Brian knew this mission was going to be hard when he wasn’t even mad at Roger for disturbing his precious nights sleep.

“You still mad at me?” Freddie grumbled from his position hunched over his coffee next to Deaky at the kitchen table when Brian walked in at 9AM the next morning. True, he overreacted a little yesterday but he wasn’t going to admit that. Secretly, Brian was a very stubborn person.

Brian shook his head, ruffling Fred’s bedhair as he made his way to the fruit bowl that was only boring one fruit- a a banana. Brian took it, peeling away at the skin and scrunching his nose up at how soft it was beginning to go. They had to go shopping soon.

“Good because I can’t take you serious when you’re mad,” Deaky sniggered, not looking up from where he was just finishing off an essay that had to be submitted today, his scrawly handwritten almost making the whole thing illegible. If Brian was a little more awake, he would have rewritten it for him.

“Where’s Roger?” Brian cleared his throat, deliberately choosing to avoid Freddie’s pointed gaze. Even Deacs put his pen down.

“I thought you were on ‘operation: get over Roger?” John cocked his head to the side, trying his hardest to suppress a smirk. Brain opened his mouth then shut it again. He couldn’t really answer it with the truth that was ‘I never will be able to get over that boy when I’m knees deep in love with him.’

“You can’t fight your feelings Bri” Freddie rolled his tongue around his closed mouth, a glimmer of amusement in his eye. There was only one thing Freddie loved more than his cats that were still living at his parents, and that was playing matchmaker.

“Shut up!” Brian groaned, collapsing into the barstool and hiding his head in his hands. He couldn’t deal with his painfully right friends.

As if he heard the whole conversation, Roger strolled in, grinning merrily at all of them. Brian avoided his beautifully sleep ridden eyes and instead kept his focus solely on the kitchen table.

“Morning all” he practically sang, pouring some of the still hot coffee into a pink princess mug (that Freddie had bought him for his last birthday.)

“Why are you so chipper?” John asked, intrigue in his eyes. Roger pursed his lips, smacking 2 stapled pieces on paper right on top of John’s incomplete one.

“Last essay for the year! A* for Roggie!” The boy beamed, proudly poking at the letter brightly shining on his paper. He turned it to Brian’s view, waving it in the air. Brian wanted to grin, grasp Roger’s shoulders and embrace him tightly, letting him know all of his hard work paid off. However, if he did that, he would just fall deeper, and end up hurting himself in the process- as well as his dear Roger

Brian mumbled a small “great,” before dumping the rest of the banana in the bin, pushing past Roger and running out of the room before he could catch Roger’s look of disappointment.

As Brian sat in his room with his radio blaring loudly to drown out the voices clearly discussing his strange behaviour in the kitchen, Brian wanted to kick himself for his actions. It was one thing getting over Roger and another being outright rude to him when he was clearly excited to impress Brian after months of hard work. Why was he like this?

A small knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he dismissively called out a “come in,” just as a visibly unimpressed John poked his head round the door.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” John sighed in annoyance as he sat down next to Brian on the side of his bed, looking at him expectantly to explain why he thought it was okay to ignore Roger. “He is sat in the living room clearly broken hearted and even ignoring Freddie because he thinks you don’t care.” John was normally tactful with his words, careful not to offend, but he wasn’t mincing his words this time, every syllable a painful reminder of Roger’s upset face.

“I know. I’m such an idiot.” Brian huffed, falling back and looking up at the ceiling. He watched as John nodded and hummed in agreement with his words.

“You are, but sooner or later you are gonna have to pull your head out of your asshole and realise how much you mean to Roger. More than you think.” John stared at him, his gaze unfaltering and almost making Brian believe his words.

“John I-“

“No more excuses.” He commanded sternly, getting up off the bed and offering an arm to Brian, lugging him up. “You are going to go an apologise to Roger and that’s final.”

There were a few moments of silence before Brian rolled his eyes in defeat, slouching over to the door before turning back to John.

“I hate that you’re always right.”

///

“Rog, can I talk to you?”

Brian fumbled nervously as he made his way into the living room. Roger was lying on the sofa, flicking uninterestedly through a magazine whilst resting in Freddie’s open legs, who behind him, was playing with Roger’s untameable strands. Roger looked up as Brian walked in the room, quickly looking back down to his magazine and making Brian’s heart sink.

“Yeah sure,” Roger muttered, pulling himself off Freddie and following Brian into their kitchen.

“I’m sorry I came off rude earlier,” Brian began, leaning his back against the side of the kitchen counter whilst Roger hopped on the kitchen table, legs swinging. “I really am proud of you, i know how many months of hard work you put into that essay.

“Oh I don’t care about that,” Roger flopped his hand, whilst looking at the other boy intently, making him shudder. “I just... are you mad at me or something?”

“What? No! Of course not!” Brian exclaimed and Roger visibly relaxed. “I could never be mad at you Rog you know that, even when you’re really annoying me.” Brian laughed, Roger giggling along with him. Roger hopped off the table, slowly making his way towards Brian. His breath quickened as the boy with the beautifully messy hair looked up at him smiling, and Brian almost couldn’t hold back.

“Good.” Roger sighed, before wrapping his shorter arms around the mans torso, burying his head into his shirt as Brian tentatively shadowed the movement, praying Roger couldn’t feel his heart beating a million times per second.

Maybe he could forget this plan?


	9. December 9th

When it came to dinner the next day there was absolutely no food left. The fridge, cupboards, even Roger’s stash under his bed was completely empty, and after a long day of recording at the studio, they were in no position to miss dinner.

“Right I’m going shopping.” Brian declared after Freddie dramatically opened the final cupboard they hadn’t checked with a flourish, revealing gleaming shelves but with nothing on them.

“You need a car, I’ll come with you.” Roger offered. Brian looked over at Freddie who seemed to try and hide his smirk that he was sending Roger’s way. Roger tried not to look at him, and all the while, John and Brian were left wondering what the hell was going on.

“Right, lets go.” Brian snatched up the car keys for himself once he realised Roger wasn’t going to move from his spot, and Brian had to do everything around here.

///

It was only a short drive to the biggest supermarket in their small town, and once they had arrived, they’d realised they made a huge mistake. Not only had they decided to go at one of the busiest times of the day, but also with Christmas just around the corner, everyone had decided to do their festive food shopping that day.

Roger turned to Brian as he locked his car, making a small remark about how he couldn’t deal with people at the best of times, let alone in a busy supermarket. Brian chuckled in agreement as they both entered the doors.

Right away they were both hit with the immense warmth of the store, as a result of all the people whizzing around with trolleys trying to fit whatever they could in there.

“I’m holding the trolley,” Roger shotgunned, pulling one out and proceeding to jump on the handle bars to glide across the shiny linoleum floor.

“Rog stop!” Brian tried not to laugh as he almost crashed into a rather large woman who was stuffing a whole shelf in her small basket. Roger tried to suppress a giggle as he skated away, down one of the less busy aisles that coincidently, sold all of the junk food Brian was trying so hard to get the boys to stop eating.

“Roger, you are not getting any more quality streets, you’ve hidden about 6 empty boxes under your bed!” Brian scolded, trying to take the box off the Roger who was currently hugging it to his chest like it was his most prized possession.

“Well Bri, to be completely honest with you, I’m quite frankly sick of you force feeding me strawberries every morning in a bid to get me healthy,” Roger teased, reaching up to bop Brian’s nose whilst sneakily pulling the box safely back to his chest.

“Roger, I will not let you buy these and that’s final. Chocolate is bad for you!” Brian commanded in a parental manner, using his strength to bring the box back to him and put it on the highest shelf that he knew Roger couldn’t reach. There’s was a small silence before Roger spoke two words.

“Okay daddy.”

Roger snorted straight away, unable to keep the straight face from the dirty statement that he secretly hoped would affect Brian. And it sure did. Brian was immediately lost for words, gulping back a choke and his cock twitched at the way Roger’s lips curled around the word daddy, his perfectly pink lips-

No. He was not going to get a semi in the supermarket.

“You are so immature,” Brian rolled his eyes, turning his back to Roger to hide the bulge that was growing in his jeans. No way was Roger going to see that his words were the cause of that. That he was the cause of that.

Brian managed to just about get through the rest of the shopping trip without any other distractions from Roger, except for when he dropped a pack of pasta and bent over (nicely for Brian’s liking). Yes that provided a bit of a distraction.

When they got back in the car, Roger turned down the radio as he placed one of his slender hands on Brian’s knee, just as he was pulling out of the car park, the red car going a little faster than allowed. Brian’s breath hitched, looking down at the hand in horror. He had only just managed to will his boner away but with Rogers hand so close this was almost becoming impossible.

“You’re not mad at me are you Bri? Only you’re not talking to me after I called you daddy.” Roger commented, a little bluntly. Brian couldn’t help but smile at how direct Roger was, reminding the man of how adorable he was to him. 

“Of course I’m not Rog, I’m just a little tired I guess.” Brian lied. He wasn’t tired. He slept a solid 9 hours last night. However the boy with the blond hair seemed to buy his excuse.

They managed to talk as normal soon afterwards, and Brian even noticed Roger only removed his hand once he had to make a sharp left turn. Brian cursed the road, and prayed that Roger would lay his teasing hand back on his thigh, where it belonged.

As soon as they arrived home, and tossed the bags to Deaky and Freddie, who were rummaging through them like starving children (the starving part true however), Brian heard the phone ring loudly from its receiver in the hallway. Once he noticed the other three were already busy with stuffing their faces with whatever crap roger had snuck into the trolley without Brian realising, he knew he was the only one who was going to get the phone.

“Hello?” He spoke into the microphone, and was met with a small squeal on the other side.

“Oh hello darling! How are you?” Brian was met with the soft gentle voice of his mother, and he grinned, happy to hear her voice again.

“Hi mum! What’s up?” Brian asked, noticing that Roger and Freddie had both popped their heads around the door, curious to know who Brian was on the phone with.

“I was just calling darling because I wanted to know if you are free tomorrow. Your father isn’t working, and I would love to catch up with you before Christmas.” Brian’s mother Ruth rushed excitedly.

“That sounds lovely! I’m free tomorrow so I can pop down.” He spied both Roger and Freddie make their way back into the kitchen, and once they were out of earshot, he spoke quietly into the phone.

“Mum, you remember Roger don’t you?”

“Roger? The pretty little blond one? Why of course I do!” Brian heard his mother smile knowingly on the other side of the phone. His mother had always loved Roger, right from when they were first introduced at Smile’s second gig in Brian’s hometown, and they both spent most of the night chatting about designer shoes.

“Yep. He has a car so I can get him to drive me down tomorrow. Can he come too?” He asked. He already knew the answer.

“Of course honey! Bring him too. We will see you tomorrow!” His mother sang, before blowing a kiss into the receiver before the line went dead.

Now time to break the news to Roger that he would be his date to his parents house.


	10. December 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am VERY happy with how this one turned out
> 
> Keep commenting, I love reading all your lovely messages xxxx

To say that Roger really loved Ruth May when he last visited a little over a few months ago, with the other boys, Brian was expecting him too be a little more enthusiastic when he told him he will be dragging him along to their family do that year. Instead, when Brian uttered the words that he would be Brian’s ride, as well as ‘date’ for the next few days he noticed the way Roger’s face fell, very suddenly.

“What’s wrong? Sorry- I don’t mean date I just mean-“ Brian babbled, certain that he was coming off too strong and that was the reason for Roger’s reaction.

“No no, it’s not that it’s just...” Roger began, looking around wildly for a distraction. “No it’s nothing. I’m excited to see Harry and Ruth again” he tried to smile, but Brian could obviously tell that the smile didn’t reach his sparkly eyes like it normally did.

“Rog, you don’t have to-“

“Come on lets go!” Roger interrupted, throwing Brian his coat, and shrugging his own on as he grabbed his keys and practically ran out of the house, presumably going to wait for Brian in the car.

“What the hell was that?” John commented from his spot on the rug, putting down his songwriting book to gaze intently after the boy who had disappeared so quickly.

“That sounded dramatic so I came as soon as I heard!” Brian turned quickly to see that Freddie had emerged from his room, curiously looking at Brian standing in his place, still trying to figure out what made Roger so upset about visiting his family. John decided to voice the obvious.

“Roger just stormed out because Brian wants him to meet his family,” he said lightly, causing Brian to frown at him.

“Right, number one: he didn’t storm out, he just... left quickly-“ Brian began correcting.

“Same thing” both Freddie and John muttered under their breaths in sync.

“And number two, I did not ask him to meet my family. That implies that we are dating. Which we definitely are not.” 

“Well you did ask him to be your date to your parents.” John said helpfully and Brian reached for a cushion on a sofa to throw at Deaky’s head, who was being his normal annoying self.

“Obviously as a joke. It was meant as a joke. It was a joke” Brian laughed humourlessly, convincing himself more than anyone else there. All the while, Freddie stood there, analysing the situation. It took a moment before he eventually piped up.

“Well of course he feels like crap.” He started, causing John and Brian to both snap their heads up to look at the other band member. “Are you two thick? The last interaction Roger had with a family was his own and that didn’t go entirely well, did it you dumbasses?” Instantly, Brian felt like an utter cock. How did he manage to forget that Roger was still sporting a bruise that mere days ago, was caused by his own father disowning him for being gay. Oh, how Brian wanted someone, anyone, to punch him in the face.

“Fuck” Brian moaned, burying his head in his hands. He felt sick for making Roger feel like this.

“Fuck indeed.” John murmured dryly, deciding now would be a good time to get back to his song and forget he was even involved in that conversation.

“Well what are you waiting for Brian, go and fucking make him feel better!” Freddie commanded, pointing at the door that Roger had just left from moments ago like it was the most obvious thing to do.

“Oh shit, yeah” Brian mumbled, before grabbing the pairs suitcases and running out of the door after him, ignoring the sighs that came from Freddie inside their place.

As Brian approached the red car, he saw Roger sat in the front seat, his face hidden from where he had his head leaning against the drivers wheel. Brian breathed in the cold air deeply before opening the passenger door.

“Rog?” He said tentatively as he sat down. Only when it was completely silent, did Brian hear the choked heavy breathing of the man next to him, his chest rising and falling quicker than it should have been. Brian immediately panicked.

“Hey Rog, breathe. It’s okay, let’s go back inside.” Brian spoke quickly, resting his hand on Roger’s back and rubbing circles in an effort to get his breathing back to a regular beat. Roger shook his head wildly, still not lifting his head up.

“No, I, no let’s go-“ Roger attempted to splutter, his heavy breaths catching in his throat and causing him to pant like a dog. Brian gulped back his fear and leant over slightly, pulling the boys smaller body into his own, allowing Roger to hide his face in Brian’s coat.

“Don’t cry Rog” Brian whispered into Roger’s hair, letting his fingers scratch soothing patterns into his scalp. He found that it was eventually calming Roger’s breathing back to a steady rhythm.

“I’m not crying.” He lied, and when Brian moved slightly to attempt to get a look at his tear stained face he simply buried his face further, hiding himself from view.

“It’s just hayfever,” he muffled his pathetic excuse, making Brian laugh, despite the circumstances. Roger would never let Brian see him cry. He wasn’t weak. And he wasn’t going to allow Brian to think he was. They were silent for a few moments before Brian broke it.

“Let’s go back inside. I’ll tell Mum I’ll see them another time.” 

“No!” Roger almost shouted, lifting his head up suddenly and nearly whacking Brian square in the jaw in the process. “Please, I haven’t seen your parents in forever and I miss them. I was only feeling a bit nervous because of what happened a few days ago, but please Bri! I’m fine now. Please, I really want come. I won’t let you ask Fred or Deaky to be your date instead.” Roger rambled, turning his keys in the ignition quickly, leaving Brian no choice but to click his seatbealt in quickly, as Roger copied his movement and pulled out of the driveway.

///

Once they arrived at Brian’s family house, Brian couldn’t help but grin fondly at the homemade wreath his mother had hung on their green front door. Brian remembered her calling to tell him she was attending wreath making classes with her neighbour a few months ago. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how bored she must have been to attend something that sounded as dull as wreath making classes.

“You alright Rog?” Brian asked softly, as Roger rounded the car to stand next to Brian, who was leaning against the door waiting for him. The smaller man nodded slightly, standing close to Brian and looking up at him brightly, his nose slightly red from the cold but his eyes were back to their sparkly selves.

“I’m glad you asked me to come Bri.” Roger whispered, his hot breath mixing with the cold air, and causing clouds of smoke to form, the warmer air touching Brian’s face tenderly.

“I wouldn’t have asked anyone else.” Brian murmured truthfully. The silent country street provided no distractions to the soft moment the pair were having. Brian inhaled through his nose, watching the way Roger’s eyes never left his, looking at him in a way that Brian would describe as hopeful.

Brian let all moral thoughts leave his head in a similar cloud of steam to the one Roger was releasing through his delicate breaths, and let his hand ghost up Roger’s arm, letting his cool fingers rest against Roger’s supple cheeks, before sweetly tucking a strand of his long blond hair behind his ear, never letting his easy smile leave his face, as his fingers rested behind his ear slightly longer than a normal friendly gesture. Brian knew he wasn’t imagining things as he heard a gentle sound emit Roger’s throat. A word. A name, was whispered.

“Brian, I”

“Oh they are here!” A loud woman’s voice interrupted them as they pair jumped quickly away from each other’s close stance, Brian jumping back into the car door, and Roger slipping on the rainy ground, almost falling over in classic clumsy Roger’s style, before Brian reached out to catch him before he hit the ground, their faces inches apart.

“Thanks.” Roger whispered, giggling awkwardly as Brian helped him to his feet.

Despite being ecstatic as his mother ran down the stone steps from his family home to embrace them both in a tight cuddle, he also wished she could have waited a few extra seconds before she made her dramatic entrance. If only he knew what Roger was going to say.

The boys were hustled through the spacious corridor compared to what both Brian and Roger were used to at home, and into the living room, where Brian was so shocked at how full out his parents had gone for the Christmas period, that he felt rather embarrassed at their slightly pathetic, already drooping tree at home.

“Oh wow! Is this baby Brian?” Roger whipped around with a devilish glint in his eye from where he’d snatched up a baby photo of Brian wearing nothing but a nappy from the crackling fireplace, and waving it teasingly in Brian’s face. He flushed redder than the burning fire in the room. He was extremely annoyed that every time he visited, his mother felt the need to hang yet another baby photo, but this time, Roger could see them all.

“Oh yes Roger dear! Look at his chubby cheeks! Wasn’t he adorable!” His mother pointed excitedly at the baby photo Roger was still clutching tightly, both of them looking up to grin at Brian now, who was stood with his arms crossed tightly around his torso and rolling his eyes.

“Where’s Dad?” He sighed, as his mother, who was still laughing with Roger, pointed at his Dad’s study across the hall and Brian made his way over, not really mad at his mother but just embarrassed. She knew how to torture him in front of his friends, and now his crush also.

“Hey Dad.” Brian said softly, pushing the door open to see his Dad working his way through a stack of papers for his work at the airport. His face softened when he saw his son walk in.

“Bri!” He exclaimed, slowly getting up to hold his son close to him. “It’s good to see you!”

“And you Dad.” Brian squeezed his father, missing his familiarity. Most children had one parent that they were always closest to, however Brian could never choose between his. He loved his mother dearly, spending a lot of time with her whilst his Dad was working, however, Harold always made time to spend with his son, even building his first guitar ‘The Red Special’ with him, and for that, Brian would be eternally grateful. His father had introduced him to his love of music, and it was impossible to imagine where his life would be without it.

“Your mother told me that you were bringing Roger. Is he here?” His father asked as they pulled away, looking around the door to try and spot him.

“Yeah he’s here. Mum’s currently showing him all my baby pictures.” He rolled his eyes as his father laughed his signature warm and deep laugh, making Brian feel like he was 10 years old again, hearing his Father laugh whenever he told him a joke that was definitely not funny.

“Well let’s go and say hello. And pull your mother off him.” He laughed, walking out the room with Brian following closely behind.

True to Brian’s predictions, his mother had made Roger a cup of tea and gotten him a large slice of cake, sitting next to him and listening to Roger happily babble on about the tours the boys had planned for next year, and how excited he was to get on the road again. Thankfully, the baby photos had been abandoned on the side.

As Roger shook Harold’s hand, bearing a smile on his face, Brian could help but think as he sank into a sofa. He imagined how his family would react if he was to bring Roger back next time as his boyfriend. He knew his family already loved the blond boy, but Brian wanted nothing more than to introduce him to the rest of his family, and not just as his best friend.

The tv blared in the background throughout the night as his family fussed around Roger and Brian. He was over the moon to see how quickly Roger had settled and was no longer consumed by the agony Brian had witnessed him experience in the car earlier, and now, as the boy was tucked up next to Roger, his head resting on the older man’s chest and Brian’s nimble fingers caressing his scalp like earlier, Brian just felt happy.

“Oh! Look at that Harry!” His mother quietly squealed, pointing at a Roger, who, when Brian looked down, noticed was sleeping soundly with his perfect lips pouted and soft snores escaping them. Harold simply smiled, amused, and took his wife’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it. They both knew exactly what Brian was terrified of admitting. And he was kind of grateful for that.

“I’m going to take him upstairs,” Brian laughed, placing one arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees, scooping up like the baby he so often behaved like.

Roger was deceivingly heavy, and Brian had to stop for breath once he reached the top of the staircase, kicking his bedroom door open with his foot and stumbling in the dark to place Roger as gently as he could on the double bed. Both him and Roger had gotten changed into a loose t shirt and shorts earlier, and so Brian just had to pull the covers up around Roger. He turned to leave the room again when Roger’s small grip grasped onto Brian’s wrist, causing the older man to turn around with a flourish to where Roger was sleepily smiling up at him, his hooded eyes half closed.

“You cheeky sod. You weren’t really asleep were you?” Brian laughed lowly, the deep rumble of his voice making Roger even more drowsy. He could fall asleep to that sound every night. “You just wanted to be carried upstairs.” Brian sat next to Roger, stroking the hairs from his face as the younger boy nodded in agreement, wrapping his small hands around Brian’s and holding them close to his heart space.

“Come to bed Bri” Roger yawned, snuggling deeper into Brian’s warm and cosy covers. Brian didn’t need asking twice, and quickly disappeared under them next to Roger. For some reason, sharing a bed together tonight felt different from their normal friendly antics whenever they did this. But a good different. 

Roger’s permanently cold feet tangled up with Brian’s, who was trying to warm them up with his. Roger inched a tiny bit closer to Roger, before reaching up to bop him on the nose tiredly, his final words before sleep overtook him being:

“Sleep well Bri Bri”

And Brian sure did.


	11. December 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik the timeline for this one isn’t accurate because queen were already famous before Bo Rhap but just go with the flow

Brian was the first to wake up, as per usual. Roger’s face was tucked up into Brian, whose arm was round him tightly. If the thin layer of t shirt vanished, Rogers lips would be inches away from his nipple.

What a nice thought to wake up to.

As if Roger sensed his awkward thoughts, he murmured softly, making deep yawns as he stretched his body that was still being held close with Brian. This was normal, right? This is what friends did?

Roger turned onto his front, bringing his body up onto his elbows as he looked Brian in the eyes and shot him a cheeky smile, Brian knowing that if he was standing, his knees would be weak.

“Morning sunshine” Roger whispered softly, before flopping down onto Brian’s arm that was already dead from holding him close all night. Brian laughed softly, bringing his other arm to glide his fingers through his silky tresses. He could wake up to this every day.

“What’s on the itinerary today chief?” Roger asked, bringing his head up heavily to peer at Brian, faces only a short distance apart. If they were living in a different world right now, Brian would pull Roger close to him, until he was almost on top of him, and lazily kiss him until the day was over. But this was real life.

“Back home I’m afraid Rog; Freddie wants to have a band meeting” Brian broke the news bitterly. He could only imagine what could have happened if they were staying her another day or so. Things had been so... different since their ‘moment yesterday’. And Brian was certain he wasn’t imagining it. As an academic person, he had his head screwed in, with no time for the imaginary (except when it came to songwriting of course). Therefore, there had definitely been a moment, he was sure that he wasn’t making it up.

“Aw! But we only just got here!” Roger complained, flopping onto his back so he was gazing at the ceiling like Brian was, the only thing to look at being the crap plastic glow in the dark stars a 7 year old Brian had climbed on top of all of his furniture to stick up, even though they weren’t scientifically accurate.

“That one there is Sirius.” Brian mumbled quietly, pointing up at one of the stars that was parallel to Roger’s eyes. He followed Brian’s finger to gaze intently at the plastic star that looked identical to all the others.

“What about that one Bri?” It was Roger’s turn to point, enquiring about one of the bigger and bright stars.

“I’d imagine that ones Polaris, or the North Star was some call it” Brian answered back, not looking at the star at all after figuring it out but instead, looking down at his blond companion who seemed intrigued by Brian’s space knowledge.

“You’re so clever Brian” Roger stated, shaking his head at all the facts and figures Brian managed to store in that curly head of his.

And Brian didn’t realise, until his mother had called them down for breakfast that they had spent that last hour watching the stars, the brightest ones being the ones that shone in Roger’s eyes whenever Brian answered his questions.

///

“Hello darlings, we are home!” Roger sang obnoxiously, copying Freddie’s typical greeting as he swept through the front door lavishly, leaving Brian to lug all of their luggage up the stairs and through the front door. Roger was too busy whipping his coat off and throwing it carelessly on the sofa as he pressed kisses to John’s cheeks, who was busy trying to fix their TV in the corner.

“We don’t care,” he mumbled grumpily, going through his toolbox to find another screwdriver, not giving Roger or Brian a single glance.

“Well I will find someone that does.” Roger said in reply, softly whacking the back of johns unturned head with a sofa kitchen before disappearing into the kitchen, seemingly to find Freddie.

“You alright John?” Brian asked as he sank to his knees next to the other man, staring at the selection of wires he had out as if he had a clue what any of them meant, which he did not.

“Hmm? Oh yeah fine, but this TV isn’t going to fix itself.” He said, with one of his tools in his mouth, as he unscrewed something else.

“Need any help?” Brian offered, hoping he would say no. And thankfully he did. Brian knew him better than to think he would let anyone near his precious tools.

Just as Brian got to his feet, a high pitched scream of his name from the kitchen made him roll his eyes, commanding his presence immediately. The sound belonged to Freddie, who was being as dramatic as always.

“What’s up Fred?” Brian asked, looking around the room where he expected to find Roger, but instead, found just Freddie sat at the table, arms crossed and glaring at Brian. ‘Ah,’ he thought, ‘what a nice welcome back.’

“You were gone overnight. Just you and him, sleeping in the same damn bed and you didn’t shag him?” Freddie exclaimed, a little too loudly for Brian’s liking, who proceeded to shush him before Roger heard. “Not even a kiss Brian? Oh darling I am so disappointed” Freddie sighed, and even though Brian could make out his teasing nature, he knew the little matchmaker genuinely was.

“Well it wasn’t completely in vain because... well, I think we had a moment.” Brian spoke tentatively, and as soon as the words left his mouth, Freddie was leaning forwards in his seat, all disappointment gone and instead, pure excitement.

“Oh darling! Tell me more!” Freddie squealed like a teenager, as Brian tried to find his words.

“Well I don’t know. I could have been imagining things,” Brian tried to lessen his hopes. Roger would never love him back, and he had to get used to the fact.

“Oh just shut up being miserable and tell what what happened,” Freddie snapped, fed up of Brian feeling sorry for himself.

“Well, we had a really tender moment before Mum interrupted us. We were waiting to go inside and he came and stood next to me, and, and I could feel his breath on my skin, and his nose was red and his eyes were shining so brightly, I swear to got Fred they could have been stars. And he was so close, I could have wrapped him up in my arms if I wanted to. And I did. I really did. And I reached out to push his hair out of his eyes. And.” Brian just remembered the 2 syllables that left Roger’s parting lips. “And he said my name so quietly, it was like he was asking me to do something!” Brian shook his head in disbelief letting his wild thoughts come to a stop. He looked and Freddie again in the silent room, who mad a look of pure amazement on his face.

“Oh darling, that really was a moment” he breathed.

Just at that moment, they heard an ear piercing shriek come from the living room as the TV burst into life again, and John cursed as he fumbled with the volume. Freddie and John looked at each other and burst into giggles as a tired and worn out John rubbed his back as he made his way through the door.

“Right TV is done so how about this band meeting?” He said as he clicked the kettle on and got four mugs from the cupboard, making Freddie jump to life.

“Oh of course! Roger dear, come in here!” He yelled out to the blond boy, whilst grabbing his notebook and pen to write down the ideas that band would inevitably come up with.

Roger appeared moments later and collapsed on the sofa right next to Brian, much to Freddie’s amusement. He smiled gratefully at John as he passed him a steaming mug of Roger’s favourite green tea.

“So let’s get started!” Freddie clapped his hands together, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor with his notebook opened on a fresh page just as John made himself comfy sprawled out on their second sofa.

“So we’ve agreed on Bohemian Rhapsody for our A side, but we need a song for the B side-“ Freddie started, but before he could even take another breath, both Roger and Brian intercepted him.

“Sweet lady!”

“I’m in love with my car!”

They both turned to each other quickly, and Roger scoffed at Brian.

“You call me sweet, like I’m some kind of cheese?!” He repeated one of Brian’s lyrics with mock, frowning at him.

Brian sat up straight, ready to defend his beloved song from Roger’s teasing.

“My song has a deeper meaning! What about yours, ‘my hands on your grease gun’ what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Brian shot back, still not raising his voice to its fullest because at the end of the day, it was his Roger that he was arguing with.

“It’s a metaphor, Brian!” He snapped, downing the rest of his drink and slamming it on the side. Brian was pissed off, and he knew how to get to Roger even more. His song was the more musically interesting, and he wouldn’t stop until his song was on the B side.

“You’re only being like this, because you know your song isn’t strong enough” Brian chose his words carefully, but clearly not carefully enough, as Roger’s eyes burned with rage. He reached for one of Brian’s heavy space books on the coffee table and threw it at Brian angrily, who stood up quickly, towering over the little angry Roger.

“Oh come off it Roger!” He angrily said, attempting to pull the book out of his hands before he aimed again, but this time, with Brian’s unfinished mug of tea, that was still hot.

“Not the tea! Not the tea!” Freddie and John quickly jumped into action, snatching the mug away from an angry Roger, and placing him back on the sofa.

“Roger dear there’s only room in the band for one hysterical queen.” He reminded the blond boy, obviously referring to himself. Roger got up in a huff, groaning deeply before storming out of the room, leaving the other three band members to stare after him.

“I think it will be better if we attempt this band meeting another day.” John broke the silence. Brian got up, copying Roger’s movements but disappeared into his own room, stopping to turn around quickly.

“Whatever, I’m going to bed.”


	12. December 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry- the cupboard incident is coming soon ;)

Brian was a stubborn person.

He rarely didn’t win arguments, with him using his vast scientific knowledge to prove his opponent wrong, and when he believed he was right, he wouldn’t stop at anything.

Well, he would stop at Roger.

And that is why, at 2:45 AM, ever so stubborn Brian made the conscious decision to go to Roger’s room and make up with him.

“Roger?” Brian hissed as he opened the mans door and stepped foot into the pitch black room, careful not to step on any of Roger’s clothes or hair products that were thrown across the room as per usual.

“Roger!” He repeated again, gently shaking the sleeping boy. At this point, he didn’t care that he would be waking him, potentially getting him in an even worse mood than before (Roger hated getting woken up), however Brian couldn’t sleep until they calmed the waters between them.

“What?” Roger moaned like a baby, rolling onto his front with his pillow over his ears, as if trying to block out Brian from his hearing.

“I’m sorry, ‘I’m in love with my car’ isn’t a bad song and I actually think some of the lyrics are pretty great.” Brian whispered loudly, causing Roger to roll onto his back to stare at him. Brian could vaguely make out the frown of disgust that was painted on Roger’s face.

“You fucking woke me up at quarter to three in the morning to tell me that, you wanker!” Roger huffed yet Brian relaxed. At least he wasn’t too mad.

“Okay. Yeah I’ll go,” Brian decided before Roger ripped his head off, and turned to leave, just as Roger’s little hand curled around Brian’s wrist.

“No. Stay here.” Roger rolled his eyes, feeling guilty about being so abrasive and leaned over to open the covers on the other side of the bed for Brian to clamber in. It didn’t even feel weird to Brian. It just felt... normal.

“I’m sorry too” Roger admitted once Brian faced him in bed, resting his golden head on Brian’s torso, only covered by a thin t shirt. Brian should have also made the decision to wear something other than boxers. That wasn’t going to help in concealing his inevitable erection in the morning. “I think the cheese metaphor isn’t that bad” he giggled like a child, and Brian swatted him playfully, but squeezing him closer, making it impossible to escape his grasp as he carried on tickling him, making Roger squirm.

Once Roger’s laughter had subsided, Brian noticed him edge a tiny bit closer. They were staring into each other’s eyes in the half dark, the dim glow of Roger’s alarm clock providing a faint light for them. “You’re a great person Bri” Roger whispered, holding still for a minute before reaching up and placing a gentle kiss to Brian’s forehead, shocking the boy so much he couldn’t move a single muscle. Brian could have sworn he saw Roger smirk slightly before he turned around to go back to sleep, leaving Brian to stare at him, eyes wide and heartbeat quicker than Roger’s drums. 

Brian was finding it harder than ever to convince himself that was just a friendly gesture, and with his rapid growing heartbeat (and hard on), he was trying so hard to stop himself from flipping roger over and attacking his lips hungrily, for making him feel as desperate as he was now.

///

For once, Brian wasn’t the first one awake, and instead found Roger at the foot of the bed, fully dressed and with his arms crossed as if waiting for Brian to awaken, with the golden early morning sun illuminating him in the best way. He had a small smile on his face, as if yesterday’s argument had never happened.

“Get up sleepyhead, I’ve got a surprise for you!” 

“How long have you-? Wait? A surprise?” Brian yawned, stretching and sitting up in bed, looking at Roger in a confused daze.

“Yes, and if you don’t hurry up, we will miss it!” Roger said, causing Brian to make his way out of bed and sent him into the bathroom, still confused as to what the hell Roger had planned at 9AM.

“I’m glad to see that you two haven’t completely murdered each other after yesterday’s fiasco.” Freddie mused as the pair walked in to the living room. He sat on the sofa with his head resting on John’s shoulder, who was busying himself with braiding Freddie’s long morning hair.

“Aha!” Roger sarcastically laughed, simpering at Freddie’s amused expression. “We are going out.” He announced, taking Brian’s hand and leading him to the front door, before he had chance to exchange 2 words to the other boys.

“Bye then” John shouted out, just as the front door slammed shut.

It had taken Roger 15 minutes to drive to his desired location, and as soon as he pulled up into the car parking, Brian was already buzzing with excitement. He knew exactly where Roger had taken him, and he knew the second he saw the glowing Ferris wheel and small ice rink in the distance. Brian smiled gently, knowing Roger brought him here because he had remembered Brian saying how much he wanted to come once it was all set up. He had listened.

“Get you skates on let’s go!” Roger winked, getting out of the drivers seat and rushing over to the other side, ready to drag Brian out and practically carry him over to the front desk, where they were handed two pairs of ice skates and were let into the ring.

“I haven’t skated in years!” Brian warned, as he reached for Roger’s hand, who was currently struggling to even stand up in his blades, and looked absolutely terrified at the people zooming past.

“Try never having skated!” Roger shouted back, hobbling over and grasping Brian’s strong arm with both hands, so tight it nearly cut off his blood circulation.

The main reason why Brian wanted to visit the ice rink when it was announced it would arrive this winter, is because he had such fond memories of skating as he grew up. His family lived right by a lake that, every winter, would freeze over so much that it made a makeshift rink for Brian to skate across with all of his cousins when they came to visit. Looking back now, he could see all the dangers involved in it, but he had felt so exhilarated at the time.

He looked over at Roger, who definitely did not feel exhilarated.

“Brian I swear to god, if I fall over and somebody skates over my finger and slices it off, I might kill someone,” Roger warned, stepping a tentative foot onto the ice that Brian was already getting used to, reaching for the handrails on the side to clutch onto for dear life as his legs gave out beneath him almost immediately.

“Come on Rog, lets have a skate round,” Brian laughed, trying to coax the deathly pale boy into his embrace so he could guide him around the ice, wanting to go fast to show off a little to Roger.

“When I decided to bring you here, I thought it would be fun for the both of us!” He muttered under his breath, slowly sliding forward until he was in front of the other man, Brian’s body pressing into his back and his arms wrapped tightly around Roger’s waist.

“I’m having lots of fun,” Brian murmured into Roger’s ear, the heat of his breath causing him to turn around quickly and flash him a grin, despite the circumstances.

They continued to skate around the ring for an hour or so, with Roger refusing to even attempt to skate on his own without Brian’s arms wrapped around him like his own personal life jacket. It wasn’t until near the end where Brian released him suddenly in order to watch him shriek in terror, slipping on the ice like a newborn deer and dragging Brian to the floor with him, who landed on top of the blond with tears in his eyes from laughing too hard.

“You should have seen your face!” Brian chuckled, looking down at the ocean blue eyes below him that were gleaming with energy.

“I hate you.” Roger rolled his eyes, still not making a move to get up. Both Brian and Roger both knew that was completely false.

“Come on Bambi,” Brian extended his hand out to Roger, who reluctantly took it after realising that his bum was actually getting a little cold from sitting on the ice, and in fact, his whole body was cold. “You ready to head back?” He asked the boy with a smile, already knowing the answer that was to come from the boy who had spent the last hour clinging to Brian’s side like his life depended on it.

“Yes but you’re going to have to push me back.” Roger shrugged, placing Brian’s hands on his hips where they belonged. Roger didn’t need his hands. They were right next to an handrail that could help him keep his balance as he made his way across the other side of the rink. But Brian wasn’t going to deny him the pleasure of his hands, was he?

And with a slight half smile, Brian squeezed his hands around Roger’s waist and pulled his body a fraction closer, zooming them across the ice with the skill Brian had to get them back safely to the other side.

///

“Oh, back already?”

Brian and Roger made their way into the living room, with Brian’s hand, which had not left Roger’s back since they both got out of the car, still firmly tucked around his waist. When Freddie sent him a quizzical eyebrow raise, he knew he had to speak to him about everything, their ‘kiss’ last night being one of them.

“Oi John, who said you could wear my top you wanker!” Roger snapped, lunging forward to leap on John, who was snuggled into the sofa. As the two boys began play fighting, Freddie cocked his head to the side, gesturing to the kitchen and Brian nodded, following him quickly.

“So what’s going on dear?” Freddie asked as they both sank into barstools opposite each other. Brian had to stop and think for a moment. He was confused. That was the main problem. After last night he didn’t know where they stood. He no longer knew if Roger thought of him as just friends, but he couldn’t build his hopes up. Roger could have anyone. Why would he choose Brian?

“I just. I dunno Fred. One minute I’m thinking he just wants a friendship, you know how touchy he is. But then last night, I came into his room to apologise and he kissed me on the forehead. And I could have sworn I saw him smirk, as if he knew that it drove me crazy. And today at the ice rink, my hands were all over him the whole time and it was like he was leaning into my touch. And I had to restrain myself from just making out with every part of him because he is just too damn perfect for me and I know that I can never have him because I just fancy him so much-“

It was only then that a loud shatter had awoken Brian from his word frenzy and he realised that him and Freddie weren’t alone in the room.

There, leaning on the door frame with wide eyes and an unreadable expression, stood Roger Meadows Taylor, with shards of broken glass around his feet front he glass he had dropped in shock.

Brian felt sick. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Roger had heard everything, from his pathetic crush on him to how desperate and disgusting his thoughts about the blond boy were. Brian wanted to disappear, away from Roger’s unreadable eyes, and Freddie’s worried expression. 

Roger opened his mouth, ready to say something but Brian saved himself the embarrassment, and without grabbing anything, stormed out of the house, too afraid to look back.


	13. December 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHGGGGHHHH

One thing about Brian was that he was not irresponsible. When he was upset, he rarely turned to alcohol, unlike Roger, who could sit at the pub until closing, and instead preferred to turn to organised pros and cons lists so he could work everything out rationally in his head. And now was no exception.

There was one place he turned to when he was feeling down, or anxious or plain pissed off, and that was the tube station that was only a few blocks away from apartment 39. Brian loved it, particularly because of the current wall mural in the station, which was a giant painting of all the stars and planets in their solar system. Some days, when Brian needed some alone time, he would wait on the platform- not making an effort to get on any of the tubes, and marvel at how the artist had captured each planet in such an accurate and beautiful way. The artist was anonymous, much to Brian’s disappointment.

And so, in the early hours of the morning on the 13th December, Brian sat on the platform bench, knees up to his chest and wanting to cry after how he had fucked everything up, all whilst gazing miserably at the mural.

He had been sitting there for an hour, after storming out of the house at just gone 11PM and he had to admit, he was growing cold. It was the middle of December and just a few moments after he left the house, the first snowfall of the season fell across them, and he knew he had made a mistake when he hadn’t grabbed a coat on the way out. He didn’t even have a car he could sit in, so the best he could do was shiver in the cold as he sat feeling sorry for himself.

He wasn’t expecting anyone to follow him. Only John knew where Brian so often disappeared to when he was feeling low, and Brian mentioned it in passing as they were getting on the tube one time, meaning John had probably forgotten.

Brian was wrong.

“To say you are an astrophysicist, you really are quite dense sometimes.” Brian heard someone deadpan, and when he looked up, he was met with John’s serious face. Seeing John looking so unlike John, he felt even worse, and he brought his knees even closer to his chest, refusing to look him in the eye. John saw the obvious discomfort and took pity on the curly haired man, sighing as he took a seat next to him. John reached for his fingers but pulled away suddenly. “Jesus, Bri, you’re frozen!” He exclaimed, rushing to tug off his own coat and wrap it around the shoulders of a shivering Brian. John softened slightly, taking a long look at Brian. “Roger’s really worried about you. We all were. And it stupidly didn’t dawn on me where you were until about 20 minutes ago.” He paused, evaluating his next words very carefully. “Roger thought you weren’t coming back.” He said quietly, and Brian whipped his head up quickly, wanting to know more details.

“What made him think that?” Brian asked quickly, teeth chattering slightly. Brian needed more heat to last the walk home, so John also tugged off his jumper, leaving him in just a t shirt and pressed it into Brian’s hands, forcing the man to put it on.

“Bri, you left the house in such a rush and so angry we all thought you would do something stupid. We have all been worried sick, Roger said he’s not been crying but he has, and Fred has suspiciously red eyes as well. We have never seen you like that before and with the snow being so heavy, we were terrified in case something happened to you. Lord knows I could barely see whilst I was walking here.” John tried to smile, but instead pulling a slightly pained expression.

“If Roger is so worried why isn’t he here now?” Brian asked in a small voice, already thinking the answer to be ‘because he doesn’t like you back!’

John took a deep breath. “He’s been out searching the block for the last hour. He was kicking and screaming for you when Freddie had to carry him in because we were worried about how cold he was. Just like I am with you right now!” Silence overtook then for a minute. “Listen, I know it’s not my place to tell you this, but...” he trailed off, thinking carefully about what he was going to say next. “You need to really talk with Roger about your feelings, you ran away today because you were afraid, giving him absolutely no time to talk. You assumed the worst, but perhaps it doesn’t have to be.”

“What do you mean?” Brian asked, finally meeting his eyes again in confusion to John’s too vague answer.

“Let’s get you home.” He said, standing up and extending an arm out to haul Brian up. “You need warmth, and you also need to talk to him tonight.”

Brian was tired of fighting it. There was no more he could do than face the music, and so, accepting defeat, he took John’s warm hand in his gratefully and let him drag him home.

///

“Oh thank god!” 

Freddie was the first to run to the door after hearing John and Brian return, yet his eyes widened when he caught sight of Brian. He looked worse in the light, his face gaunt and sickly white from the cold, with dark circles surrounding his eyes. “Jesus! John, get him some blankets and a hot water bottle now!” Freddie commanded, in mum mode, and fussing over Brian until he was seated on the couch with an abundance of pillows behind his back. John reappeared a few moments later with a steaming cup of tea, and 3 blankets. He handed to it to Brian, who sniffed as he gratefully took it.

John sat on the other side of Brian, and Brian caught the pair looking at each other worriedly. They were concerned for what state Brian was in, who hadn’t uttered a word since he arrived moments ago.

Just as Brian lifted his mug to take a sip, a small blonde entered the room, wrapped in his fluffy dressing gown, exactly the person Brian didn’t want to see. “Fred, what was that noise? Are you-“ he cut himself off, catching sight of Brian who sat on the sofa with his heart pumping a million times a second. Brian took in his dishevelled appearance after his shower. His hair was damp but Brian could still make out his blotchy skin around his eyes where he had been crying. Roger’s face crumpled again, looking like he could cry again at any moment, and Brian felt slightly alarmed.

“Right. We will leave you two to talk.” Freddie cleared his throat, and opening his arm to guide Roger to sit where Freddie had previously been sitting. As he cautiously sat, John leaned in.

“Remember: let him talk.”

The door shut on the pair and an awkward silence overtook them. Neither could fully meet each other’s eyes, and it was obvious the pair of them were nervous.

“I was really worried about you Brian. I thought you had left us.” Roger confessed, playing with his hands in his lap.

“You know I’d never leave you.” Brian murmured. “I’m so sorry for scaring you. And for leaving so quickly. I should have apologised.”

“For what?” Roger suddenly asked, looking very confused.

“For thinking those things about you. You see me as a friend and nothing more and I overstepped and I-“

Brian was silenced by the boy opposite him shaking his head, whilst leaning forward taking the hot mug out of his hands and placing it on the table. Brian looked at him, opening his mouth to finish his apology but Roger silenced him again by interrupting him.

“You really are quite dumb aren’t you Brian.”

As Brian looked up, Roger sat in front of him, an amused smile painted on his previously distressed face.

“I don’t know what you-“ Brian started.

“Brian Harold May, I have been religiously flirting with you for the past god knows how long. I thought I wasn’t subtle enough for fucks sake. For all I knew, I thought you were just rejecting my advances, and you left so quickly I didn’t have time to explain how much I fancy you. Fucking hell Bri, Freddie knows, John knows, I’m pretty sure my dead aunt Mary knows!” He laughed, leaning forward to wipe the tears away that Brian didn’t realised had formed during the confession. He edged closer to whisper the next part. “These past few weeks have been driving me crazy Bri. Every place I’ve taken us was in an attempt for you to realise my feelings for you!” Roger shook his head, blinking back his own tears that were threatening to leak. But they weren’t all sad tears. Instead they looked like a mixture of happiness, sadness and hope.

“What are you saying?” Brian breathed, glancing down at Rogers lips that were so close for a split second.

“I’m not saying anything.” Roger began, peeling the covers away from Brian’s body as he lifted a leg, slowly straddling the bewildered boy, who had still not processed what Roger’s words actually meant. “But I’m doing this.”

And with that, he leant down and captured Brian’s parted lips in his, dissolving all anger and hurt between the two. Brian was shocked. He couldn’t even react straight away. He lay there frozen, with Roger atop him, his hands cupping Brian’s face delicately. But once Brian realised how fucking incredible this situation was, he couldn’t hold back, and tugged at Rogers golden hair, earning a strangled whine from him and sinking lower on top of Brian, until he was basically lying on top of him, hands messy, trying to touch each other in ways that were otherwise off limits between friends.

Brian pulled away first, struggling for breath, and once he inhaled deeply, Roger looked at him, a cheeky smirk on his face, looking like he had finally gotten his own way. “That felt so fucking good.” He said a little breathily as Brian chuckled, moving over on the couch so Roger could sink next to him, tucking himself close to Brian, letting his head rest on his chest like the times that had previously lay together- but this time was different.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Brian asked, still not wanting to completely convince himself, just in case this was one big elaborate prank.

Roger looked up at him, his beautiful ocean blues looking brighter than ever, even in the half dark. He rolled them at Brian’s words. “Bri, I’m not being funny but I wouldn’t grind on your fucking hips whilst necking you if I didn’t feel the slightest bit attracted to you.” He giggled. He knew Brian was insecure, but he was convinced that he could change that.

“Well when you put it like that” Brian giggled, stroking small circles with his thumb where his hand was wrapped tightly around Roger’s waist, pulling him in closer, to prevent him falling off the sofa that was definitely not meant to be used as a bed.

“I really want to kiss you again, but I’m too tired to move.” Roger murmured into Brian’s bare chest where his shirt opened slightly. He was still dressed in his normal clothes but he was in no position to push Roger off him just to shed some measly clothes.

Brian laughed gently, taking it as his cue to reach down, straining his neck to sweetly peck Roger’s lips, his eyes already half closed. He gave a sleepy smile to Brian as he reached for the covers to keep them both warm.

It wasn’t until 20 minutes later when John and Freddie tiptoed into the room to check they hadn’t killed each other yet and both released the biggest sighs they didn’t know they had been holding when they caught sight of the pair fast asleep, yet noticeably more closer than they had ever been before. They looked at each other, smiling knowingly before John followed Freddie back out of the room, switching the lights off on the way out.


	14. December 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue lots of fluff!!
> 
> Keep commenting and let me know what you think!

Brian was ill.

That was the first thought he had when he woke up, his back aching slightly from lying on the couch all night. His eyes were bleary and sensitive, his nose was blocked and he had a raw dullness at the back of his throat.

But life wasn’t all bad.

Because sitting on the floor next to the couch Brian was laying on was Roger, gazing intently at the TV with his back to the other man and munching away at the box of chocolates Brian’s Mum had sent them away with after their visit. Brian smiled. He could get used to having the blond being the first thing he saw when he wakes.

But then, in signature Brian style, the doubt set in. As he gazed at the back of Roger’s head, who was completely oblivious to Brian’s stirring over the blaring of the news in front of him, he couldn’t help but think he had imagined last night. What if Roger had said all that to stop Brian disappearing for good? What if he didn’t mean any of it and just didn’t want to lose Brian as a friend so he said it to make him stick around. Endless thoughts were racing around his head. Roger could have any man or woman he set his eyes upon, and Brian was still completely bewildered at how he could have chosen him.

But those words had sounded so real, so honest on Roger’s tongue last night. They escaped his mouth in a nervous fashion, like he was afraid of Brian’s rejection. Brian was completely torn on what to believe, all rational parts of his brain gone and instead having to pick between his optimistic and pessimistic sides.

Actually, perhaps he didn’t have to chose- because right as he snaked a lazy hand through Roger’s mop of hair, tugging at it slightly to let him know he was awake, Roger turned and flashed him the biggest grin that Brian, for a moment, managed to believe that what they had was real and 2 sided, and he wasn’t inadequate.

“Hello!” Roger whispered, bringing his face close to Brians to bop their noses together, rubbing slightly and making Brian chuckle at the tickling sensation on his nose. “I’m glad to see you’re awake and didn’t die of pneumonia last night.” Roger smiled gently, prodding him and reminding Brian of his own stupid actions the night before and how it was the root cause of why Brian felt like utter shit today.

“Ugh don’t Rog, I feel like crap!” Brian groaned thickly, bringing his hands to his face to try and dim how bright the lights in the room seemed to be.

Roger took pity on him, pushing Brian’s body up until it was sitting, and squeezing his own right up next to him in the corner, eventually pulling Brian’s body back down so he was resting against the younger man as he played with his dark curly locks. Brian peeked his eyes through his hands to catch Roger staring intently at him.

“I wasn’t dreaming last night... was I?” Brian asked quietly and with a hint of cautiousness. Roger shook his head firmly.

“Nope.” He replied, popping the ‘p’.

And to settle the issue, he leant down, his face so close to Brian’s that he would just have to purse his lips to brush Roger’s. His blonde hair framed Brian, blocking out the outside world, and feathering his cheeks. Roger licked his lips slowly, before reaching even closer and capturing his lips so tenderly, causing masses of butterflies to flap around inside Brian, the gentle yet teasing trace of his lips providing friction, but not enough. And he was upside down, which made the position a little awkward, but so so so beautiful at the same time.

Roger hummed gently against Brian’s lips, causing intense vibrations that went straight to the older mans cock. Brian felt Roger smirk against his lips, knowing exactly what he was doing to him. With that, Brian was tired of letting Roger be in control, and pushed him back, so their lips were no longer combined. Roger looked confused as Brian sat up also, but let out a squeal of delight when Brian roughly tugged him closer to him, before sinking between his open legs to attack his lips feverishly, his sole goal to make those filthy sounds omit Roger’s mouth.

He found the task to be quite easy, learning that Roger was a noisy lover from the way he panted and whined when Brian kitten licked the inside of his mouth, claiming what was rightfully his after so many months of pining. Roger didn’t hesitate to submit, wrapping his legs around Brian and tugging on his shirt to pull him even closer than he already was. 

“Ah! Holy shit Brian!” Roger squirmed, squeezing his eyes shut in ecstasy as Brian nipped on his lower lip, growling ever so slightly, no longer holding back. Brian was a dominant lover, something that Roger would have to learn and deal with

“Fucking hell Rog. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you like this. On your back, looking so destroyed.” Brian murmured in between pecks on Roger’s neck, sitting up to admire the handiwork of his below him, smiling at the way Roger writhed against him, begging more more friction.

“Morning all- oh my god! I’m so sorry!” John entered the room innocently, before catching sight of his two friends desperately attacking each other on the sofa. He covered his eyes slightly to give them a bit of privacy, attempting to leave the room but walking smack into the wall. “Fuck!” He yelled out in pain, just as Freddie ran in to see what all the commotion was about. He first took sight of John, who was rubbing his head, muttering under his breath, and then his two friends, who had still not gotten off each other, with Brian still straddling the smaller boy, both with swollen lips, but they had separated in order to look in concern over at poor John.

“Are you alright John?” Roger asked, his voice coming out extremely hoarse from his previous activities.

“I can handle John,” Freddie quickly interrupted, a cheeky glint in his eye. “You two get back to doing each other.” He sang out, rushing John out of the room and leaving the pair alone again.

“As much as I would like to continue, I could really do with a shower.” Brian broke the silence, lifting his legs off of Roger and offering a hand to drag him up. Roger had a mischievous smirk on his face.

“You know, I could join you?” He offered, too busy looked at Brian’s shirt buttons that he was undoing to look at his face. As much as Brian’s heart swelled looking at the younger man so involved in undoing his shirt, he gently prised his hands off him, knowing it wasn’t wise.

“I’m sick Rog. I don’t want you getting sick too.” Brian explained softly, as the other moaned in frustration.

“That didn’t stop you from kissing me though, did it?” He fired back, a naughty smirk on his face and Brian laughed, knowing that being with Roger was definitely going to be a handful.

“I’m not having you getting sick!” He spoke with authority, but still not letting the hint of affection go. Roger rolled his eyes back as far as they possibly went as he sank back into the sofa.

“Fine, but hurry up because I want cuddles.”

Brian practically ran to the shower.

///

“So I think it’s time to have that band meeting.”

As soon as Freddie spoke those words, Brian stiffened. They were all currently in Roger’s room, since it was the biggest. John was sat at the foot of it, plaiting Freddie’s hair whilst he absentmindedly flicked through a magazine, occasionally pointing at some of the good looking men and showing John, both proceeding to giggle like schoolgirls. Brian was laying in bed holding a thick book in his hands. It was his favourite- about a group of astronomers that go to space but get caught in Einstein’s theory of time dilation and return to earth 100 years later. He had tried countless times to try and explain the theory to Roger, who simply scoffed and refused to believe it. Brian wouldn’t admit it, but he would get so frustrated, especially since it was the basis of ‘39’. Roger lay tucked into Brian’s side, leg slung over him as if trying to prevent him from moving. If Brian knew anything about the boy, it was that he could fall asleep on anyone, anywhere. He proved that theory right at that moment, drifting in and out of consciousness whilst Brian scratched his head with his free hand.

It seemed Roger hadn’t been sleeping deeply enough to ignore Freddie’s words, as his eyes snapped open. Brian felt him gulp against his chest as Brian’s hand stilled in his hair.

“Oh come on! We can’t put it off forever!” Freddie said, sitting up cross legged next to John.

After thinking about it for the last couple of days, Brian had decided he didn’t want ‘39’ on the record. It was a song that meant a lot to him and his passion personally, and he felt that people just wouldn’t get it. He would make sure though that at future gigs, he would get a chance to sing it live. This meant that Roger had an easy chance with ‘I’m in love with my car’, however Brian knew Freddie, and knew he despised that song, so this wasn’t going to be completely smooth sailing for Roger.

“Roger can have his car erotica song.” Brian decided, causing Roger to beam delightedly, yet both Roger and Freddie looked over in horror. John glared at Brian, hurriedly miming slitting his throat as Freddie almost choked.

“Absolutely no way darlings.” He said definitely, silencing every other band member. Roger sat up suddenly, nearly smacking Brian in the chin as he crossed his arms in anger at Freddie.

“And why is that?” He demanded, looking just as angry as he did a few days ago when he had a very similar argument with Brian.

“Because I hate it. And if I don’t want it on the record, then it’s not going on.” Freddie shrugged. Brian hated to admit it, but Freddie was a diva at the best of times, and now was no exception. It normally took either John or him to remind him to consider others feelings.

“Fred.” Brian warned under his breath, feeling Roger’s growing anger. He quickly placed a hand on the mans thigh, keeping him still. He had a very short fuse, and Brian really couldn’t be bothered to see another fight between the pair who bickered like a married couple.

“So you think, because you’re the singer, what you say goes. Newsflash you wanker, this band isn’t just Freddie Mercury featuring fucking Queen- the band is Queen.” Roger snapped, fire burning behind his darkening blue gaze.

“It’s not going on the fucking record Roger!” Freddie yelled, followed by a deathly silence so quiet you could almost hear the tension between the four of them. Roger stood up, slamming his feet on the wooden floors.

“Fine.” He spat in a tone of voice that told them all it definitely wasn’t fine. And with that, he stormed out of the room.

“Well done you arsehole.” Brian muttered to a still raging Freddie as he too got out of bed and chased Roger out of the room.

Once he got into the hallway, Roger was nowhere to be found. Typical dramatic Roger, trying to prove a point.

“Roger? Where are you?” Brian called out once he was standing in the hallway, arms crossed and surveying the territory for his blond companion. No words were uttered, but he did hear a slight clearing of a throat coming from the cupboard under the stairs. Brian sighed, knowing that Roger was purposely being difficult to get Freddie back. An argument between the two most childish members of the band was bound to end badly.

“Rog honey, come out of the cupboard.” Brian said, kneeling next to the cupboard, that even if he tried his hardest to, he would never be able to fit in. He realised just how stupid his words sounded as he rattled at the handle slightly and heard a huff from within.

“No.” Roger said simply.

Brian let his head flop against the wall. Roger was going to be difficult until he got his own way. At this point, John appeared with Freddie by his side.

“Why won’t he come out?” Freddie asked Brian, who shrugged at him.

“Ask him yourself.” Brian sighed, standing up next to John to let the pair sort it out. Freddie walked over, hands on hips, looking down in disgust at the small cupboard Roger had squeezed himself into.

“Why are you in the cupboard Roger?” Freddie asked, still with annoyance laced in his voice. It was silent for a few moments until Roger piped up from behind the door.

“Because I’m not coming out until ‘I’m in love with my car’ is on the B side and that’s that.” Brian could almost hear Roger crossing his arms like an angry toddler, glaring at the door hoping his anger would reach Freddie on the other side.

“It’s not going on the B side.” Freddie repeated, still not backing down.

“Well I’m not coming out.” Roger snapped back. Freddie looked back at John and Brian, who held their hands up in surrender.

“He’s definitely not coming out Freddie.” Brian told him. He was the one who had experienced the majority of Roger’s tantrums, usually induced by Freddie, and felt it only necessary to warn Freddie that Roger was definitely not coming out until he got his own way.

An hour later and Roger finally emerged. John and Brian had left the pair to their own devices (probably not the wisest idea) as they sat sipping their tea quietly in the living room, listening intently to what was going on in the hallway. It began with angry Freddie, who demanded Roger left that cupboard ‘right now or god help him.’ When that didn’t work, he switched to sympathetic Freddie, claiming the song wasn’t really that bad, but it just wouldn’t suit the record. That, also, didn’t work. Then it was compromising Freddie, who offered Roger a vocal solo on the next album if he forgot about the song and got out of the cupboard. That, didn’t work. Then it was back to angry Freddie when he realised he wasn’t getting anywhere with stubborn Roger, and started pounding on the door, threatening to kick it down. Roger simply scoffed, saying that he could barely squish a grape. This exasperated Freddie, who, after an hour of pure torture, decided that he simply wasn’t going to win and he either had to give in to Roger, or let him starve to death inside the cupboard. He finally uttered the dreaded 10 words.

“Fine, your fucking song can be on the B side.”

The small sound of the lock being released and Roger emerged from the cupboard immediately, sporting a shit eating grin, and sauntered past Freddie, strutting into the living room victorious. Brian couldn’t help but snort at the sight of an extremely pissed off Freddie who flopped head first onto the armchair as Roger did a little twirl.

“Roger Meddows Taylor wins again!” The blonde yelled, dizzily falling into Brian’s lap, who caught him with a little laugh, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I never doubted you for a minute.” Brian smiled, tugging him even closer as Roger wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Can I tell you something?” He leant in, his words out of earshot of the other boys, where Freddie was moaning to John about Roger being ‘absolutely impossible’ as John tried not to laugh.

“Yeah.” Brian whispered in reply, his breath tickling Roger’s ears

“I think I love you more than I love my car.”


	15. December 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for not posting in a few days guys- I have been unbelievably busy.
> 
> I also want to apologise for this chapter. I found it a difficult one to write, with not really having the motivation or the creative ideas to come up with a decent layout for this chapter so I feel like it’s unbeliavly messy and not my best and I ended up hating it! I promise you the next one will be better.
> 
> Also, side note, do you guys want me to include smut in this story? I’m willing to give it a go if it’s something you guys want to read?

“You are my sunshine, My only sunshine!”

Brian awoke to the cracked morning voice of Roger, who was awake and lying next to him in bed, stroking his face as he gently sang to him, his voice the most beautiful Brian had ever heard it. He leant up, ready to peck Roger’s pink lips, yet Roger pulled away before their lips met, a playful smirk painted on his face.

“I only woke you because it’s snowing outside and I want you to come play with me!” He laughed, hopping out of bed and pulling Brian’s tired body with him. Brian groaned as he stumbled to his feet, muttering about being woken up so early for the snow, yet when he glanced out of the window, he realised Roger was true to his words, with the whole of the front of their apartment building being frosted by a blanket on snow, completely untouched for the moment, without bird or human footsteps. It looked beautiful.

“Come on!” Roger tugged at his sleeve impatiently, throwing him a top before running out of the room, assumingly to wait for him by the front door.

Seeing how excited Roger was, he could help but grin despite how he had only woken up moments ago. If it was Freddie, or even John who woke him, he could not guarantee that he wouldn’t kill them the minute he opened his eyes. But this was Roger. His sweet, beautiful Roger.

As Brian reached down to pick up one of Roger’s fluffy jumpers from his floordrobe (Brian was pretty sure Roger had nicked the jumper from John anyway), he couldn’t help but smile soppily. He had slept with Roger in his bed- no sex and absolutely no pressure to do so. It was domestic, almost natural, and Brian secretly longed for this to be his life, waking up with Roger’s messy head laying next to him and spending their days together.

Brian awoke from his dreamlike wishes to the sound of Roger practically screaming his name from the next room, moaning at him to hurry up. Brian quickly ran into the hallway, grabbing the thickest coat on the stand and reaching for Freddie’s boots, that were definitely not practical but were the only ones that could fit him.

His arm was almost pulled out of its socket as Roger dragged him downstairs by his sleeve, tugging him out the door where he was met with the crisp cold winter air, instantly reminding Brian that he was still pretty ill and he sniffled weakly.

“Ugh Rog, it’s too cold out here!” Brian moaned, his teeth chattering as he dug his hands in his pockets. He was quickly silenced however, when something was pelted at him with such force, he stumbled back. The snow was ice cold as it made contact with his face, and he opened his eyes, glaring at a hysterical Roger.

“Oh Brian- you should have seen your face!” Roger wheezed, barely able to hold himself up from laughing so much. All throughout this, Brian was crouched on the ground, digging the white flakes with his bare hands in order to get Roger back. He formed it slowly, careful not to draw too much attention whilst Roger gathered himself. Just as Roger breathed deeply after his laughter fit, Brian saw his chance and hammered the snowball straight at Roger’s face, his talented fingers knowing exactly where to aim. A squeal escaped Roger’s mouth as he tried to duck in time with no such luck, ending up with a face full of powdery snow and his body hit the ground with a thud, after slipping dizzily on some black ice on the floor and looking like Bambi. It was Brian’s turn to snort, almost yelling with glee as he pointed at a hot and embarrassed Roger as he stood and dusted himself off, trying his hardest to glare at Brian without giggling.

“I hate you!” Roger yelled, running forward and charging at Brian, their bodies colliding and sending them both tumbling back, Brian’s back hitting the snow first, with Roger’s body pressed on top of him, his mouth stretched into an amused grin.

“I’m very cold!” Brian whispered matter of factly, the silence in the air hanging around them and making him focus on nothing but the blond angel in front of him. Roger licked his lips, leaning forward.

“I can warm you up?” He offered, leaning forward to nuzzle their noses before catching his lips in a kiss that warmed Brian internally from his toes to his crown. Every touch they shared made butterflies erupt within Brian and he wasn’t sure if that would ever stop. It made him feel sick and giddy with happiness.

As Roger pulled away, he took in Brian’s disheveled appearance from lying in the cold snow for too long with Roger’s body pinning him down. Seeing Brian look so undone made Roger shiver, dirty thoughts coming to his mind, however Brian mistook it for the cold.

“Do you want to go back inside?” He asked, sitting up with Roger ending up perched in his lap.

“You’re only saying that because if we have another snowball match you know I’d beat you.” Roger glinted, knowing exactly how to rile up the competitive man.

“In your fucking dreams!” Brian laughed merrily, shoving Roger off him and running to where the big evergreen tree stood in the corner of the front garden, with Brian deciding that was exactly where he was going to place his base.

Roger saw Brian’s tactics and immediately set to work, running to the bushes in the other corner that would provide a good defensive position for when the snowballs inevitably started raining down. Just as the pair of them were moulding their bullets in preparation, they were interrupted by a loud shout from above them that was distinctly Freddie.

“What are you two weirdos doing?” He yelled from his window from their 3rd floor apartment, Freddie’s room overlooking the garden. The pair looked up, eyes squinting slightly from the cloudy but bright sky. Brian noticed that he was pretty certain he saw a topless Deaky in the background.

“Snowball fight.” Roger yelled up to him quickly, his hands not stopping forming the snowballs.

With that, the window slammed shut with a click and within 30 seconds, both John and Freddie emerged from the front door, Freddie in a fake fur coat that he wouldn’t mind getting a bit wet (as he saved his real ones for actual important events) and John dressed in a long black puffy coat that swallowed him and made him look a little bit like a black marshmallow with feet and a head. The pair both looked ridiculous.

“Deaky, you’re with Rog, Bri I’m with you!“ Freddie stated authoritatively, pushing back his long black tresses from his face and cracking his bones loudly to show he meant business. He made his way over to Brian’s den just as Deaky hopped over to join Roger, who immediately set him to work forming more weapons.

“On my count!” Brian yelled out across the lawn, holding a snowball ready in his right hand, and Freddie picking one up to do the same. Brian was pretty sure he was going to have frostbite after this, his fingers already turning slightly blue from touching the snow, however he was definitely not going to let Roger win this- that boy had gotten his own way far too much lately.

As Brian shouted ‘1’ the four boys immediately leapt into action, the front lawn becoming a battlefield of flying missiles in snow form, warning any onlookers or early morning dog walkers who were passing by not to interfere with the intense battle going on. Roger and Freddie had a simple idea of making and then throwing, both hurling the balls, however John and Roger thought a little more carefully, with John forming them quickly with his skilled engineer fingers and Roger swiping them from his hands and aiming at the peeping heads of the other two band members.

It took 10 solid minutes of action before Freddie and Brian realised there wasn’t much snow left in their area, and the sodden muddy ground was beginning to become visible. Their fingers were frozen and both of their arms ached from catapulting,that they realised they were outnumbered, with John and Roger sporting a stash of cleverly constructed snowballs that had yet to be thrown. They nodded in disappointment to one another before coming to their feet, arms raised in surrender.

“We are out of snow, you win!” Brian admitted defeatedly, earning a whoop from Roger and a cheer from John.

“I told you we would win, didn’t I Deaky?” Roger exclaimed with glee, making John nod eagerly, stabbing a proud finger to Freddie’s chest, who was still moping bitterly about not winning. Brian was also pretty annoyed that he didn’t win, and grabbed Roger’s arm, pulling him into him and gazing down at him, feeling the pure affection he felt for the younger man despite the outcome of their snow-war.

“We all know I’m the real winner here!” He reminded Roger, leaning down to press a kiss on his red nose.

“And why is that?” Roger asked, cocking his head to the side with his hands on his hips.

“Because I’ve got you!” He whispered, reaching down the pull the blonde into his embrace.

He had never felt love like this before, but he wasn’t prepared to blow it with the L word just yet. That could wait. He was still unsure on what Roger meant about his statement yesterday. ‘I think I love you more than I love my car’. Before whatever they were now, they had told each other they loved each other, never thinking much of it, seeing it as just something friends would say. Brian was scared to think of the possibility of more than a friendly confession coming out of Roger’s clutch yesterday. This was normally the point in which Brian’s previous relationships would all fail. He would admit his love for his partner, coming off too strong and too forward, and scaring them away. And Brian would not let himself scare away Brian with his confession of love just yet. And he wouldn’t even question Roger’s statement yesterday. He refused to build his hopes up like the pessimist he was.

For once, he was happy with just Roger in his arms, and his darker thoughts in his head, away from trouble...


	16. December 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woW loOk at that your girls written smut for the first time.
> 
> This is all so new to me so plz tel if what I’ve written is a complete pile of wank.
> 
> Anywho, keep commenting! I love reading them all! Xxx

It had officially been 2 full days since the kiss that had changed Brian’s life forever, however it had also been 2 full days since Brian was able to think straight without Roger infecting his every mundane thought. Not that he minded; Rogers face managed to make every banal task a little bit brighter.

It had Brian in fits of worry as he lay in bed at night, Roger sprawled our next to him. He didn’t know what they were. They didn’t have a label with ‘boyfriends’ written on it. He wanted nothing more than to bring up his query to Roger- yet he was terrified of rejection.

But Brian was an adult. He needed to grow a pair and ask Roger, and that is why, he decided that today was going to be the day that he would ask Roger to be his boyfriend.

He woke Roger gently that morning, peppering sweet kisses on his forehead before the blond fluttered his eyes, his huge blue orbs boring deeply into Brian’s brown ones. He gave a small smile, leaning forward for another kiss.

“Morning baby.” Roger rasped out. The ‘baby’ did not help Brian’s pacing heart- which had been caused by three things: his nerves for today, Roger’s beauty and his new nickname. He swallowed thickly.

“Are you doing anything today?” Brian asked, sinking back down to lie on his side, facing Roger so they were both looking at each other. Brian unknowingly reached his hand out, ghosting it over the side of Roger’s body that was completely uncovered as to the lack of a shirt. Roger shuddered, sneakily jutting his hips forward slightly before jerking them back, a little embarrassed of his sudden desperate reaction to Brian’s touch.

“Nope. Studio is tomorrow.” Roger reminded Brian, who drew his hand back from Roger’s body. Roger, to Brian’s surprised, seemed a little disappointed at the loss of contact, and hastily grabbed Brian’s hand and placed it back on his hip with a little smirk.

“Someone’s a little needy today.” Brian commented, a little smile forming on his lips as Roger shrugged lazily, not bothering to conceal his desperation for Brian’s gentle yet authoritative touch.

“I’m always needy for you!” Roger laughed, this time jerking his hip forwards to touch Brian’s knee without bothering to conceal his lustful actions.

Brian let Roger climb atop him as his hands rested on Roger’s butt, covered by the thin layer of his boxer shorts. Brian wanted nothing more than to rip them off him and expose his bare arse for him to worship.

“What do you want Rog?” Brian mumbled in between passionate kisses. His teeth grazed Roger’s lip a little, eliciting a whimper from the blond that had Brian urging to get that sound from him again. This time, he bit down a little harder, tugging his lip ravenously making a filthy moan escape Roger’s lips, loud enough for Freddie and John to hear in the room next door. Roger’s cheeks reddened, embarrassed but not enough to stop his and Brian’s activities.

“I want you Brian. I want all of you- right here, right now” Roger panted, desperately tugging at Brian’s curls, sightly damp from the sweatiness of the situation. It just made Roger even more turned on. 

Roger wanted him. And Brian couldn’t deny him.

Offering nothing but a smirk, Brian forcefully grabbed both of Roger’s arms, digging his fingers in to let him know who was really in control, before flipping them over, leaving Roger desperately writhing underneath him, desperate for any kind of friction to sooth his aching cock, restricted within his boxers.

Brian started to panic when he saw Roger with his eyes clamped shut, mouth open in a silent shout. He immediately loosened his grip on his upper arms, a little paranoid that Roger’s facial expression was pain rather than pleasure. Roger had yet to experience how dominant Brian could be in bed, and Brian was terrified it would be a turn off for the other man.

“Why d’you do that?” Roger breathed heavily, fumbling around to seek Brian’s hands again. Roger was sheepish to admit that having Brian pinning him down whilst fucking him mercilessly was one of his darkest fantasies that he had spent many a shower thinking about.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Brian mumbled against the blonds lips, slipping his tongue in to explore places in Roger’s mouth he hadn’t experienced yet.

“Well put your fucking hands back on me.” Roger complained, but before he could even reach his hands down to find Brian’s, he was halted by a sharp slap coming straight onto his thighs, leaving a mark in the shape of Brian’s large handprint. Roger choked out a hoarse moan, completely shocked that Brian could be so kinky.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do. You aren’t in control.” Brian growled, leaning down to Roger’s ear, his breath making Roger roll his eyes back in extreme paradise.

“I can’t believe you just spanked me.” Roger giggled slightly, combing his fingers through Brian’s curly locks, his eyes never leaving the swollen red lips of his lover.

“Did you not like it?” Brian asked, a little uncertainly, leaning back to sit up in a straddle position on top of Roger, who shook his head quickly.

“Oh god no I loved it!” He assured Brian, raising his fingers to trace his 2nd one down Brian’s slightly hairy chest. Roger marvelled at how Brian’s body was basically that of a Greek god, defined abs, legs that went on till the end of time. Roger was so unbelievably lucky.

Brian took this opportunity to grin wickedly, happy that Roger seemingly understood Brian’s kinks, and didn’t hesitate in attacking Roger again, lips travelling down, making sure to trace his tongue in every little muscle across his stomach. He stopped when he reached his boxers, looking up for Roger’s approval.

“Oh god! Fuck me sir!” Roger yelled without thinking, immediately smacking his mouth shut and clamping a hand over it, as if trying not to let any other embarrassing words escape. Now he really looked fucking pyscho- calling Brian ‘Sir’ in bed, loud enough for Freddie and John to tease him once this was over. Roger wanted to vanish within his covers, afraid of Brian’s judgement.

Roger couldn’t even finish scolding himself however, as he thoughts were immediately interrupted when he felt the warmth and wetness of Brian’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, making Roger almost screamed. He had imagined this. He knew Brian would be talented with his mouth, but holy shit did he ever think he’d be as good as this. Brian smirked slightly, as if non verbally letting Roger know that he was kind of into the ‘Sir’ thing.

It only took a few teasing licks and delicate kisses before Roger moaned so loudly that Brian pulled off, knowing that if he continued, Roger would finish in a few moments, before they had even gotten to the main event. Roger lay there, his bare chest rising and falling heavily and looking so used, that Brian had to control himself from flipping him over carelessly and diving straight into him.

Although Brian was a dominant lover, he was also a caring one, and so after tossing Roger over so his face was buried in his pile of pillows so his loud moans were muffled, Brian took his time, ghosting his hands over the soft flesh of Roger’s arse.

“So fucking beautiful.” Brian breathed, letting his fingers dig into the flesh to leave little red marks, lifting his cheeks and dropping them with a sharp smack that made Roger rut his body into the mattress, desperate for some relief. It took a few smacks before Brian caught on to what Roger was doing, and he grabbed Roger’s body to face his, where Roger was smiling guiltily.

“Don’t be fucking impatient. I can take as long as I want with you-“ Brian couldn’t even finish off his sentence, as his finger that he pointed at Rogers face was immediately in Roger’s mouth, where he sucked on it messily and noisily. Brian groaned at how sexy Roger looked, and also how naughty Roger was being.

“I’m getting them ready for you Sir” Roger explained between sucks, swirling his tongue around the slender finger. Brian couldn’t help but marvel at the sight, and shoved an extra two fingers into his mouth for Roger to greedily suck.

“Such a fucking needy slut. Maybe these will silence you,” Brian commented, grabbing a handful of Roger’s ass with his other hand and swatting it sharply, letting Roger choke around the fingers, strings of drool escaping his mouth and sticking around his fingers.

“Are they ready Sir?” Roger breathed hopefully, an innocent look painted on his filthy, abused face. He looked beautifully obscene.

“I think so,” Brian spoke, letting a finger dance down Roger’s ass before poking a finger in experimentally to Roger’s hole, which made a muffled yell echo through the room. Brian smiled, loving how he had the power to make Roger desperate with just a simple touch.

“More!” Roger pleaded, and who was Brian to deny him? So he quickly slipped in a second finger, curling them slightly to touch Roger’s prostate, Roger biting his lip to stop himself screaming out Brian’s name. This was only his fingers, and he didn’t know if the pleasure of his cock inside him could be too much for him to handle.

“Can you take me?” Brian asked, his own cock growing desperate at the lack of attention it was getting. He needed to be inside of Roger quickly.

“Oh god yes Bri! There’s a condom in the drawer.” Brian panted, waving lazily over at the bedside table where there was indeed, a condom waiting for Brian to slip on. He quickly lined himself up between Roger’s thighs, looking so ready for him.

Brian didn’t warn Roger before pushing in suddenly, and Brian smiled in ecstasy at the filthy sound that came from Roger, who was palming the pillows from the stimulation.

“Keep going, harder, faster!” Roger begged, trying to crane his neck around to catch sight of Brian pounding into him. When Brian hit a particularly sweet spot and Roger could hold back anymore shouts of pleasure, Brian quickly silenced him by shoving his fingers into his open and ready mouth, Roger sucking on them immediately. Brian knew it was too late to be modest now- John and Freddie had heard enough to bully the pair over their noisy lovemaking for the rest of their lives.

It only took a few more grunting shoves from Brian’s end until both men moaned out in release, Brian’s body feeling so heavy he fell on top of Roger, screwing his eyes shut and taking in the hazy afterglow of his orgasm, as Roger did the same. His release was the first time Brian had heard Roger silent throughout this whole ordeal, likely overstimulated by this situation.

Once he had taken a few deep breaths, he peppered a few kisses on Roger freckles back, where his defined shoulder blades nearly poked through the skin. Roger flipped over to face Brian, a beautiful yet slightly shy smile painted across his face.

“That was wonderful” he whispered, nuzzling his face into Brian’s neck, as Brian carefully tucked the hair from his eyes.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Brian asked, his more uncertain and paranoid side coming out just as Roger shook his head.

“It was perfect. You were perfect.” He assured him, pressing a gentle kiss to Brian’s slightly parted lips, completely different to the messy kisses they had shared just moments ago.

“I hate to leave you, but I’m going to go and shower now.” He whispered, getting out of Roger’s bed and squeezing Roger’s hand before letting it go. He made his way over to the end of the bed and grabbed Roger’s black silky dressing gown (that Brian secretly loved), before slipping it on and making his way to the door, leaving Roger still lying worn out on the bed, only a small blanket covering his ass from the outside world.

Brian couldn’t help but scream as he opened the door. He was met with the sight of a very unimpressed John and Freddie. Freddie was stood right in front of him, hands on his hips where he was dressed in his red kimono, clearly telling Brian he had only just woken up, and John standing behind him, a cup of tea in his hand as he sported a raised eyebrow. Both of them looked past Brian and into the room, where they saw Roger, sprawled out across the bed looking completely and utterly fucked out. Roger met their eyes, chuckling nervously before singing “hellooo...”

It was silent before the other pair snapped their eyes back to Brian, who uncomfortably shuffled from one foot to the other. They weren’t that loud, were they?

“Can we help you?” Brian mumbled, pulling the silk dressing gown over him a little more, trying to preserve the dignity that definitely wasn’t there after their activities 5 minutes ago. John took a sip of his tea.

“As passionate as I am sure you two are, never again do I want the first thing I hear when I wake up to be Roger screaming ‘fuck me sir!’ Is that clear?” Freddie cocked his head to his side, mimicking Roger’s slightly higher voice much to the blonds annoyance. Oh yes, they were definitely, that loud. Brian could tell Freddie wasn’t really annoyed, but rather just nosy as to their actions in the bedroom.

“Sorry guys, we will keep it down a bit next time.” Roger piped up, still unmoving from his place on the bed, just as Brian apologetically smiled at the pair before closing the door on them. It only took a single guilty look at Roger before they erupted into giggles.


	17. December 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep commenting guys! I love reading them all xxx

Brian chickened out.

He only realised his plans for the previous day as he was in the car on the way to the studio. Yesterday was meant to be the day where he asked Roger to his- officially. And he was too wrapped up in the afterglow of fucking Roger for the first time that all more vanilla thoughts, such as asking the man out, had vanished from his head, and was left with nothing but the imagine of a panting Roger in his brain, (not that he was complaining.)

They had only been in the car for 40 minutes, with the studio being a little over an hour away. As Brian rested his head on the passenger side window, he was secretly very happy that Roger (being the driver), told Freddie to fuck off out of the front seat and let Brian sit there, all Freddie’s efforts of pushing John and Brian our of the way and racing down the stairs to shotgun the front seat gone to waste. Roger couldn’t help but snort as the three men shoved each other out of the way to try and reach the car first, looking like a bunch of 8 year olds. Brian shot a little wink at Freddie over his shoulder, who was now moaning moodily that John was taking up too much space. Freddie caught his eye and glared at him through the rear view mirror, sending him the middle finger. Brian blew him a kiss, riling him up even more just as Roger’s hand left the gear stick and rested on Brian’s thigh, rubbing it. He was smirking without his eyes leaving the road, knowing he was frustrating Freddie (and possibly Brian as well, but in a different way.)

“John, I swear to god, I will fucking punch you if you kick me one more time.” Freddie warned as John tried to conceal his giggles, purposely brushing his foot against Freddie’s leg. The whole band would happily admit that one of their favourite activities was getting Freddie as pissed off as possible. It was just funny for everyone involved.

“Freddie darling, you’re just bitter you’re not sat in the front.” John said, raising an eyebrow as Freddie huffed, heavily shifting his body so he was facing the window, back to everyone else in the car.

“I’m so sick of all of you.” He muttered as Roger laughed at his expense, swerving the car down one of the country roads that would lead them to their barn studio they had rented out for the next few months. As Roger rounded the corner, Brian took a moment to gaze at the blond, drinking in his concentration face and the way he nibbled at his lip as he drove, his slender arms uncovered from his rolled up sleeves. Brian swallowed thickly. How did Roger make driving look so fucking sexy?

He couldn’t help himself and tangled his fingers with Roger’s, earning a side smile from the boy, lifting their entwined hands up and pressing a kiss, making Freddie fake gag in the background, earning a sharp poke from John and Roger giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Stop distracting me,” He whispered under his breath so only Brian could hear his words, making Brian slightly smirk at the knowledge that Roger was getting just as riled up as Brian was.

It took another 20 minutes until they pulled into the cobbled driveway of the ‘recording studio.’ They had yet to visit the new one they would be recording their upcoming album at yet- and as they got out of the car, they all looked visibly unimpressed, in particular Roger, who’s nose scrunched up at the smell of manure in the distance, and chickens clucking nearby.

“Wow Fred, you couldn’t have picked a classier place,” he sarcastically commented, getting his drumsticks from the car and walking to stand next to Brian, who was leaning against the car with an equally disturbed expression, obviously concerned at how they could possibly record their breakthrough album at a fucking farm. Brian had to snake his arm around Roger’s waist to stop him punching Freddie for not just hiring out the normal studio.

“It’s better inside,” Freddie huffed, still pretty pissed off at the others and stormed to the door with the keys, leaving the other 3 shrugging helplessly at each other behind him.

Fortunately for the band, they realised Freddie was indeed correct when he said that the barn was nicer on the inside, and Brian, being his normally geeky self, nerded out at the shiny mahogany walls and spiral staircase. It was old and traditional, but with a nice modern feel. Brian wouldn’t admit it to Freddie, but he was sort of looking forward to spending the next few months here. He could see it was nice and secluded, meaning the band could be as loud as possible without the usual neighbours knocking at the door at 2 in the morning complaining about the loud racket they were creating.

It took Freddie exactly 47 minutes to stop holding a grudge against the other 3 for confining him to the back seat and actually send a roll of his eyes to Roger, who gently nudged him as he made his way to the drumkit in a separate room to the main studio. A glint in his eye let the whole band know that he had cooled off and wasn’t too pissed off anymore.

“Let’s get music making!” Deaky yelled, plugging in his bass to the amp and playing a dark and loud chord for effect, making the whole gang jump.

“Jesus Christ Deaky, the volume on that thing!” Brian tutted, bending down to fix the volume on his amp so it could work with the rest of their instruments.

Just as Brian was fiddling with his own guitar lead, something pulled him out of his concentrated trance. He turned around quickly to spot what it was, and it almost took his breath away. Roger was sat on one of the piano stools as the rest of them fiddled around him, seemingly lost in the music as he plucked a few chords on the acoustic guitar he had stolen from the practise room in the building. The slight echo in the room complimented his husky ethereal tone as he began to sing a very stripped back, minor key rendition of ‘White Christmas’. It was so musically unlike Roger that Brian had to put his guitar down to stand and just stare open mouthed at the incredibly beautiful sounds coming from the blonds mouth, who hadn’t looked up from where his fingers glided over the strings.

Once Freddie and John stopped fighting over something in the background, they too quickly turned around at the sound. It was a sound that no one had heard Roger make, usually restricted to his orgasmic falsetto or heavy rock belt, but this slight folky and husky element to his voice was something the band had never explored.

As Roger continued, completely oblivious to the audience he had gathered, Freddie stood behind the piano, quickly closing his eyes to work out what key they were in before pressing down experimentally, humming a harmony under his breath and causing Roger to shoot him a wide eyed and pleasantly surprised look, and the pair began to sing a little louder.

Brian couldn’t help himself, and almost ran to get one of the small ukuleles that lined the wall, strumming gently to check it was in tune before retreating back to the rest of the group, providing a soaring string harmony just as John plucked out a gentle accompanying bass line that just made the song swelled.

This was what Queen was. It wasn’t what the record producers liked to describe as a ‘student band with a heavy emphasis on rock and roll’, influenced by the many sounds of the 60s. Queen was something different altogether. Queen had its own sound, provided by the four talented and musically versatile performers in the group. Queen was whoever they wanted to be, and that was what set them apart from every other band. They could do folk, they could do rock, they could even pour out a mean ballad if they wanted to. But churning out the hits wasn’t what was important to the boys. Making music alongside each other was. Just as the song came to a close, the boys looked up at each other, each letting out a nervous chuckle. It was the moments like these, unrecorded and natural that would only live to be true in the memories each band member would cherish for the rest of their lives. This was what made the studio so special for them. These moments just came an went.

“Next Christmas single?” Roger laughed lightly, putting the acoustic down and standing up, getting ready to return back to his poky drum room next door, just as Brian grabbed his arm.

This was it, this was the moment he was waiting for.

“Roger,” he spoke, desperate enough to make the other two snap their necks around to look intriguingly at Brian’s sudden tone. Brian looked at the other two band members, and then back at Rogers beautifully curious blue eyes before shrugging. “Fuck it. Will you be my boyfriend Rog?” He asked, letting all negative thoughts of rejection go and leaving himself bare for the other man to either accept or deny him. Freddie gasped dramatically as John quickly grasped his arm with baited breath.

Roger looked taken aback for a second, a look that Brian hadn’t really seen Roger possess before, however Roger’s teasing smirk came back to his lips, letting his hands enticingly slide up his arms and resting on Brian’s neck, looking directly at his lips with zero shame.

“Depends. What do I get out of it?” He cocked his head to the side, biting his lips agonisingly.

“Rog! I’m trying to be romantic here!” Brian whined, his tone sounding a lot like mardy Roger, making John question whether they were such a perfect pair of Brian was going to turn into a tall version of Roger.

“I’m joking, you silly giant. Of course I will!” Roger laughed, this time meeting the brunets eyes as he let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, just as Roger stood on his tiptoes to deliver a peck to Brian’s lips as the others cheered behind him, the chaste kiss being completely different to their recent ones they had shared...

“I love you Brian” Roger whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around the taller mans neck, nuzzling his nose into his neck. This was it. Brian was gifted by the gods above to have yet another moment. One he had been waiting for. And he said, without any hint of doubt or fear of rejection in his voice:

“I love you too, trouble.”


	18. December 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Happy Christmas Eve! Hope you are all having a wonderful day. I’m trying to write the chapters as quick as possible whilst still making them decent enough to read, because I am aware I fell behind schedule a little bit I hope it doesn’t affect your enjoyment if you read them a couple days after Christmas.
> 
> Hopefully see yall again tonight with another update! Xxx

“Freddie what have you done?!” 

The shout that came from Deaky’s clearly horrified expression, that neither Brian or Roger could see but was certain he was sporting, was enough to pull the two lovebirds from their slumber and look at each other, concern radiating off their faces. John rarely yelled, especially at his dearest Freddie, so the pair knew he had obviously done something stupid.

“What has the twat done now.” Roger rolled his eyes, shrugging on his black dressing gown and stepping to the bedroom door, before gesturing for Brian to follow him. Which he did.

Only when they entered the living room and spotted a John Deacon with his head in his hands, muttering under his breath about irresponsibility as he paced the room did they look at Freddie and realise exactly what was wrong.

Freddie sat on the sofa, a joyous grin on his face, with a brand new furbaby sprawled across his lap.

Brian groaned and Roger’s eyes widened.

“You bought a fucking cat Fred?” Brian exclaimed, immediately taking Deaky’s side and realising this definitely wasn’t the most sensible idea of his to adopt a cat only a few days before Christmas.

“Oh darling not you too!” Freddie rolled his eyes, patting the space next to him to urge Roger to sit, who looked apologetically at Brian before fussing over the sleepy kitten in Freddie’s arms. “And I didn’t buy her! I noticed she was a stray and I wasn’t going to just leave her there like a fucking monster was I?! She’s only a few weeks old! Where’s your Christmas spirit?” Freddie tried to reason, explaining that the kitten was meowing helplessly just around the corner of their block as he was walking to the corner shop this morning. He seemed to think that he was sent from God above to be that cat’s guardian angel. Brian snorted, sighing as he folded his arms.

“Well you’re in charge of it!” Brian rolled his eyes, looking at the way Roger was whispering to the sleeping kitten under his breath, tickling its chin.

“Excuse you! She’s not an ‘it’, her name’s Delilah.” Freddie corrected Brian, a smirk painted on his face as Roger sent Brian a guilty half smile, trying to hide the fact that he was definitely already infatuated with this tiny ball of fluff.

“You are both impossible!” John groaned, realising he was definitely not going to win this argument. No matter what he said, Freddie was not going to get rid of that cat.

“I’m allergic to cats you know Fred.” Brian spoke calmly, pushing Roger gently so he could make room for him next to him. Roger, like a cat himself, immediately nestled into Brian’s side. Brian put his arm around him to pull him closer, rubbing circles with his thumb against Roger’s bare upper arm.

“Great,” Freddie hummed, completely oblivious to what Brian said, his eyes focused on the kitten that had slowly started to wake, stretching slightly and letting out a little yawn, (that Brian definitely didn’t find cute in the slightest). Freddie beamed happily at the little creature, that was until it hopped off his lap, padding across the sofa, jumping onto a pleasantly surprised Roger before walking off him and instead onto Brian, who was sat in his signature corner spot, before the kitten curled up and closed its eyes again. Brian looked down in horror, already feeling an itchy nose coming along.

“Look baby, she likes you!” Roger pointed in glee at the little animal, who had obviously sat there just to piss Brian off, something cats were very good at doing.

“Aren’t I lucky.” Brian huffed sarcastically. No matter how stiff and uncomfortable he tried to make his body, no matter how times he shifted or turned in his seat, the cat would not budge.

“That’s not fair! You don’t even like her and you’re her favourite!” Freddie pouted, making kissy noises to lure the cat back to him but with no such luck.

“Brian, can we get a-“ Roger started, putting on his most obedient and innocent face before Brian shook his head wildly, enough to make the cat wake and glare at him, before eventually going back to Freddie’s excited and open arms.

“You don’t even know what I was about to say!” Roger tried, leaning in even closer to him and batting his eyelids.

“Absolutely no way Rog, I will not let you get a cat. Hedgehog or badger maybe, but definitely not a cat.” Brian said, trying to brush all of the shedded hairs from Delilah off him. Great, he was now sharing his home with a cat that seemed to have fucking alopecia.

“Please? I’d love a little one in our room” Roger began before a look from Brian cut him off.

“Our room?” He said, a little hopeful that it wasn’t just a slip of the tongue on Roger’s behalf.

“Oh come off it Brian, you haven’t slept in your own room for days.” Freddie piped up, resting the cat against his shoulder like newborn baby, before moving towards the kitchen to find John. Brian rolled his eyes at Rogers smirking face.

“You’re the only ‘little one’ I need in our room sweetheart,” Brian laughed, ruffling the blonds long hair slightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Both were content to lie in each others arms for a while. It was rare for the apartment to be this quiet, What with four budding rockstars living under one roof, oftentimes the egos got a bit too much to handle. But it was nice when it was pretty silent, even if it made Brian slightly suspicious.

“I don’t trust those two in there.” Brian commented, breaking the quiet atmosphere and nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen door that Freddie had disappeared through and hadn’t heard a peep from since. Roger hummed in agreement.

Roger was the first to clamber out of Brian’s embrace, pulling the taller man up before they made their way to the door. Both hid behind it, sharing a cheeky smirk, not needing to vocalise their plan but knowing exactly from the looks on their faces that on the count of three, they would burst through the door and scare the pair.

“1,” Brian whispered, putting his hand on the doorknob ready. “2.” Roger crouched low to peer through the keyhole. Brian heard a sharp yelp come from Roger as a result of what he had seen and before Brian could even process what was going on, his hand slipped, sending them both flying through the door and landing with a heavy thud on the floor in front of the other pair. Who were in each other’s arms. Who were pressed against the counter top. Who were... kissing?!

“What the fuck?” Roger almost screamed in utter surprise. Brian knew Freddie and John were close, but not this close!

“Oh darling,” Freddie wriggled out of John’s tight grip on his hips to tap Roger on the nose playfully, peering at where it was red and hurting as a result of falling through the door. “That’s what you get for spying on us.”

“But when-? How?” Roger stuttered. Brian left all the speaking for him, way too confused and shocked at the situation to ask any questions.

“Mind your own damn business!” Freddie winked, before smacking John’s butt playfully, grabbing a string of tinsel from the side and draping it on a gobsmacked Roger, before leading John out of the room and seemingly into his own.

“I can’t believe those two!” Brian shook his head, beginning to laugh at the aftershocks of catching his two best friends making out in the kitchen days after convincing the other two to get over themselves and hook up. How times had changed.

“Hey Bri?” Roger started, leaning down to pick up a meowing Delilah, who was circling their feet, desperate for some attention. He held her close to his chest, pressing a kiss on her soft brown and white tortoiseshell head.

“Yes darling?” Brian said, looking down at the blonde boy and resting his hands on either side of his waist, before letting his left hand wander down slightly to rest on his perfectly firm ass. It earned a noise of approval from Roger.

“I still think we are cuter than them.” He smirked, standing on his tiptoes to press a gentle yet loving kiss of Brian’s unprepared lips. This was something Brian could never grow tired of. Every kiss they shared felt like someone had released an entire butterfly farm inside of him. He could get high from the scent and taste of Roger alone.

“So do I.”


	19. December 19th

They were sitting around the kitchen table, each eating Brian’s lovingly prepared English breakfast (he was the only one who could actually cook in the house), when Brian realised something that made his heart drop.

Roger had admitted the night they first kissed that every place he had taken Brian the last few weeks had been in an attempt to show his feelings- basically dates.

However, he had yet to ask out Roger on a date.

He looked over at the perfect angel Brian still couldn’t believe was his. He was sipping his black coffee slowly, whilst writing in his very Roger like, scrawly handwriting, some new song lyrics. Brian tried to peer over his shoulder, but Roger shut it with a slam before Brian could make out a single word.

“Stop being nosy!” He playfully scolded Brian, pecking him gently on his lips before getting up to fill up his mug with more coffee.

Brian huffed, bored as to who he could annoy next before turning sharply to Roger and John, who had been inseparable all morning, with a smirk on his face. Brian swung dizzily around on his barstool, trying to get their attention, which he did, as the pair looked up from their conversation, frowning at Brian.

“Can we help you?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Yes you can actually my darling Deaky. You can start by explaining what the fuck me and Roggie walked in on yesterday.” Brian smarmed, as Roger came to stand between his legs, letting Brian wrap his arms tightly around his neck and resting his chin on the blonds head, who also grinned at the pair, intrigued as to their current relationship status.

“I fancy John. Is there anymore to say on that matter?” Freddie interrupted. “Why don’t you pair explain what the fuck you two were doing last night when Brian had you pinned against the wall?” He said to Roger, cocking his head to the side with an innocent smile as the other two turned red. Brian was confused as to how Freddie could tell that he had held Roger firmly against the wall whilst fucking him just from the sounds they were making. He guessed that was just a skill set of Freddie’s.

“You’re jealous that me and Bri are cuter than you two.” Roger shrugged, winking at Freddie who simply scoffed.

“In your dreams.” He said, placing a loud kiss on John’s cheek who’s eyes widened suddenly at the public affection. “At least me and John were adult enough to admit our feelings and not pine after each other for months.” He teasingly said. Roger raised an eyebrow, upping the stakes before hopping onto the bar stool and plonking himself in Brian’s lap, who’s hands instantly wrapped around his stomach, pulling him in tightly.

“At least me and Bri-“ he began confidently before trailing off when realising that he didn’t actually have a comeback. “Uh help me out here baby?” He said, turning to face Brian desperately.

“Nope, I’m done with this conversation. We are both cute, let’s face it.” He smiled, nuzzling his nose against Roger’s before leaning into his lips. Rubbing their noses together before a kiss had become somewhat of a tradition of theirs, even if it did make everyone around them want to gag at how sickly sweet they were. “Come on darling, get ready I’m taking you out.” Brian said, pulling away suddenly and leaving Roger leaning his pouted lips into thin air. His eyes opened excitedly when he heard Brian was taking him somewhere.

“Ooh! On a date?” Roger asked happily, jumping off the stool to run to the front door, checking to see whether Freddie was looking before taking his fur coat that would go very nicely with his outfit. He put a finger to his lips as a symbol to Brian to not tell Freddie.

“Yes on a date. Are you ready angel?” He asked, retrieving his own scarf from where it was discarded on the sofa the night before and wrapping it tightly around himself. As he turned around, he could vaguely see John and Freddie smiling. Despite their endless teasing, they were glad to see how well the pair treated each other. They knew that Roger deserved the world and Brian was the one who was going to give it to him.

///

“Baby, you know I’m scared of heights right?” Roger said, the grin on his face becoming a little more forced as the line for the Ferris wheel was gradually becoming shorter and shorter. They had arrived at the fairground a little over an hour ago, and since then, had visited most of the food stalls, becoming high on candy floss and hot dogs, and Brian had even managed to persuade him to go on a rollercoaster, both discovering it probably wasn’t the wisest idea to do so after consuming your weight in pure sugar, as they both heaved after stepping off, green in the face. The fair had arrived in town earlier that week, and Brian was waiting for the perfect opportunity to take Roger. And here it was.

Roger had exclaimed gleefully like a little kid when he saw the bright flashing lights near the entrance beckoning them closer. He tugged on Brian’s arm impatiently, the scent of fried food already clinging to them and making their stomachs grumble hungrily, despite only eating brunch a few hours ago. Even now, as Brian rested his chin on Roger’s head, could he make out the slight hint of fried onions on Roger’s hair, mixed with his classic Roger scent. It made him smile, clutching him even closer.

“It’s not that high Rog!” Brian tried to console him as they took their seats on the next available carriage. As the safety bar was lowered, Roger looked like he might throw up.

“Fine, but I’m holding your hand throughout the whole fucking thing.” He warned as if he needed a reason to interlace their fingers. Brian was fine with his threat.

Despite it being early afternoon, the day was already beginning to set across the little village they called home. The sun was gone, not to anyone’s surprise as she came and went fairly quickly these days, but the stars were already out, vaguely hidden behind the cloudy blanket. It was still too early for him to see any constellations, but he still pointed ecstatically when he saw any stars he recognised, nudging Roger to take a look.

The ride halted as they reached the top, allowing each passenger to take a few moments to marvel at the sight around them. Even Roger muttered out an amazed “wow” as he gazed down at the city. The dark sky casted shadows across the land below them, the main light sources being provided by the spinning reds and golds and purples of the rides, each enticing people to take a go on them. The loud music blaring was definitely not to their acquired tastes, but they appreciated it added to the particular ambience of the place they had so quickly grown to love. Even Roger forgot to be scared for a minute, and let himself snuggle into Brian’s arms, his head resting against his chest as they both gazed at the stars.

“Isn’t it beautiful Bri?” Roger half whispered, leaning into the fingers that were delicately tracing his scalp.

“It sure is darling.” Brian breathed out, a heavy cloud of smoke letting his words dance off into the evening sky. Brian gently laced his fingers around Roger’s head, turning him slightly to capture him in a kiss that started fairly innocent until Roger opened his mouth for Brian to gently lick. The ride squeaked back to life, drawing them back to reality and as it very slowly began its descent, the pair pulled apart, desperate and a little turned on.

“Of all the people in the world, I never thought I’d be making out with Brian May at the top of a Ferris wheel.” Roger giggled, making Brian smile fondly.

“And I never thought Roger Taylor would be scared of heights but hey, some things surprise you.” He shrugged cheekily, making Roger playfully punch him in the arm.

“I really do hate you sometimes.” He pouted as they reached the bottom, the safety bar being lifted to allow them to slowly step out, a little disorientated from the altitude difference.

That made Brian smile, and as Roger began tugging him off to the next stall, paying no attention to his words, Brian pulled him back sharply, letting the blond twirl into him in shock.

“Now we both know that’s bollocks.” He whispered, placing a hand lovingly under his chin and he leant in to claim those lips that only belonged to him. The pair let the world melt away around them, the people becoming invisible and the flashing lights all blurring into one big spotlight that was focused on them as they kissed beneath the stars.


	20. December 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for not updating in a few days, please take this smutty chapter!
> 
> Hope yall had a lovely Christmas! I love every one of you!
> 
> This should be finished by New Years for anyone wondering :)

The day had started off well.

It had begun as a pretty chill day. The boys weren’t needed in the studio now until after Christmas, but that didn’t mean they were going to take a break from music. No, instead, they decided the best use from their relaxed schedules was to sit in the living room with their instruments and bang out as many tunes as they could before the neighbors came and angrily knocked on their front door.

It was easy enough for Brian and John to lug their instruments in, each plugging their amps into an empty wall socket that wasn’t taken up with a lead from the strings of Christmas lights that was surrounding them (thanks to Freddie’s tasteful(?) eye when decorating.) Freddie carried the keyboard in, setting it up in the corner with ease. Poor Roger however was left with the near impossible task of ever so slowly dragging his drumkit in, fearful that it would crash into something and break. Whilst the others laughed at Roger red faced and cursing under his breath at the heavy weight of his kit, Brian smiled fondly, taking pity on the boy and helping him ease it through the door.

“My Prince Charming.” Roger said breathlessly, shooting him a grateful glance.

Once Roger’s kit was all ready, Brian turned to collect his drumsticks from the shelf for him, but not before unconsciously smacking them firmly against Roger’s backstage whilst the blonds back was to him. Brian realised his actions as Roger let out a yelp that sounded a little like a strangled moan, higher than many sounds he had made previously and straightened his back in utter shock. He heard a splutter from John and when he turned around, John was trying to hold back his laughter as Freddie was glowering in delight at what he had just witnessed.

“Well I never! Brian, you kinky bastard!” Freddie laughed and Roger swallowed back his yelp and snatched back the drumsticks, glaring at Brian.

“That hurt.” He muttered, looking up through his long eyelashes at a Brian who himself was trying not to laugh.

“Don’t lie Roggie, you were into that!” John snorted, having to clutch into Freddie to stop himself collapsing in a fit of laughter. Brian saw how embarrassed Roger was at his reaction to the gentle but firm smack, and didn’t hesitate to scoop Roger up in his arms, like a baby, pressing kisses onto him in an apology as the blond tried to fight out of his grasp.

“I’m sorry baby! I didn’t mean to do it that hard!” Brian tried to reconcile, all with a teasing smirk on his face that made Roger roll his eyes, but stopped trying to fight off Brian, knowing the brunet was way too strong for him. He gave up, snuggling up closer to the taller man.

“You’ll just have to kiss it better won’t you.” Roger murmured cheeky, causing Deacon to laugh even more than before.

“Trust me baby, I’ll make it up to you tonight.” Brian whispered against his ear, grazing his teeth gently against the man’s skin, feeling Roger shudder in his arms.

“Okay fine I forgive you, now put me down!” Roger demanded, flustered from Brian’s teasing. Brian chuckled before setting the blond back on his feet and pressing a kiss to his messy locks.

They managed to get through the whole of their upcoming album, as well as a few Christmas tunes before they called it a day. The neighbors had yet to knock but they weren’t going to push their luck. Throughout the whole rehearsal however, Brian couldn’t focus on a single note he played or the music he had spent a while learning. No, instead of focusing on the sounds his instrument was creating, he was focused on the sounds that the younger man had made earlier; how his voice did things to Brian that he couldn’t even describe without going red in the face. He turned to sneak a look at his boyfriend who was smashing out a drum solo, eyes clenched shut and lips red as a result of biting them passionately, face sweaty. Oh god, Brian could bend him over and do unspeakable things right then and there.

He was still in complete amazement that he had managed to bag him as a boyfriend. Months of pining had not been in vain, yet no matter how many times Roger would peck him affectionally, or moan his name filthily in his ear, or hell, even cheekily call him Sir whilst biting his lip, Brian still had a nagging voice at the back of his mind telling him he wasn’t good enough for Roger, and he didn’t feel the same amount of love as Brian felt for him.

Brian had learnt to tune out the voice, not silence it completely, but lower the volume so it was more of a background buzz. And he lowered it at the moment, as the band began to put their stuff away in their own rooms and Brian was left oogling at a Roger who was carefully trying to step out from behind his kit. Brian stalked over to him, impossibly turned on and with one goal in his mind.

He wanted Roger to make that exact same sound he had made earlier. 

Roger had his back to him, altering the cymbal height, as Brian snuck up behind him, snaking his arms around the blond boy and pulling him close, making the blond gasp in shock. The little devil turned around, grinning wildly.

“Bri...” He whispered, despite being alone in the room with him. He edged forward slightly, his growing erection ‘accidentally’ brushing past Brian’s and making him grow in need.

“What do you want angel?” Brian muttered, letting his lips trail from Roger’s forehead, down his nose until he captured his lips in a hungry kiss.

“I want you to...” He began, arching his back up into Brian’s lingering touch, closing his eyes and baring his neck for Brian to attack with his lips. Brian looked up expectantly, ready for Roger to finish his sentence. Roger looked slightly nervous, before nibbling at his lips.

“Rog? Whats up?” Brian asked softly, edging Roger’s face to look at him. Roger took a deep breath before opening his mouth again.

“Don’t be weirded out.. but I want you to spank me.” He said under his breath, looking down at the floor to avoid Brian’s assumed judgemental gaze. But when Brian lifted his chin to look him in the eyes, there was everything but judgement clouded in them. He looked... excited?

“I think you’ve been good enough to warrant that.” Brian quietly said, letting his finger brush across Roger’s cheekbone so he could tuck his hair behind his ears. Roger’s eyes widened in happy surprise.

“I want you to do it,” he purred , leaning in close to Brian’s ear, “with my drumsticks.”

Brian almost fainted.

“What is going on here?” Freddie burst through the living room with a flourish, causing the two men to jump back from each other’s embrace, standing in a way that would try and conceal their erections to the best of their abilities. Not that it worked. It had become somewhat of a game now to see which couple could interrupt the others ‘moment’ the most in public. Freddie and John were currently winning.

“Nothing, we are going.” Roger rolled his eyes in annoyance in Freddie interrupting such a passionate moment, and dragged Brian out of the room, barging past Freddie who was watching them closely all with a smile on his face. Freddie watched them go, when, a few moments later, Brian came back into the room quickly, red in the face and grabbed Roger’s drumstick box, mumbling something to an amused and knowing Freddie about how he had forgotten something. Freddie simply cocked an eyebrow, amusing his pathetic excuse.

Once Brian arrived back in Roger’s room, the blond was already lying waiting for him on his bed, half naked, with hungry eyes scanning over Brian who held the sticks up in one hand with a little smirk on his face before pouncing on the bed and onto his lover, who submitted under his gentle yet firm touch.

“We need a safe word before we get into all of this.” Brian said softly as he pulled away from the younger man’s lips, much to Roger’s disdain, however he quickly nodded along. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You could never, but good plan. How about ‘rhapsody?’” Roger suggested, clearly going off the name of their upcoming single. Brian agreed.

“Yes, and if for some reason you can’t speak, just squeeze my hand twice.” He planned, reaching for Roger’s hand in demonstration, before completely pouncing on the boy again.

“Turn around for me angel,” Brian mused, pushing the blond gently so he was lying on his stomach. Roger quickly obliged, placing his legs on top of Brian so he was laying across his lap, ass ready for whatever Brian had in mind.

Brian began with gentle kisses against his cheeks, marvelling and the soft yet firm skin. His ass was just so ‘Roger’ that he couldn’t get enough of how the pale skin reddened underneath his nimble fingers, claiming Roger to him. Roger pressed his bare erection deeper against Brian’s leg, letting him know exactly how affected he was.

“You’re my beautiful boy, aren’t you?” Brian marvelled, swatting at his ass quickly to give a flash of pain before the pleasure sank in for Roger, causing a low moan escape his lips- completely different from the usual high moans that turned Brian on like crazy- however this seemed to have a similar effect.

“Of course Sir. I’m yours and only yours.” Roger stuttered our before letting out a throaty hum as Brian switched the pressure from his hand to one of the very drumsticks Roger was using earlier to bash the shit out of his drums. It made Roger moan louder. “Oh shit! Harder, p-please” he begged.

Brian complied, adding more pressure yet placing a soothing hand over where the sticks had marked his arse, causing angry pale lines as an imprint of where the sticks had been moments ago.

Roger was arched back like a cat stretching, and Brian took the opportunity to grasp a section of his messy hair, tugging back without too much force but with enough for Roger to whimper incoherently.

“You like it? You like your punishment for acting up earlier- teasing me all rehearsal?” Brian asked, leaning closer to Roger’s ear as he spanked him again. Roger mumbled something and Brian instantly stopped.

“Use your words baby. I need to be able to understand you.” Brian said, smoothing his hair back down.

“Brian I want your fingers, your dick, just anything!” He demanded and Brian smiled, loving how responsive his lover was.

“Anything for you my darling.” He obliged, rubbing Roger’s arse gently before slipping his fingers in, teasing him. Roger squirmed, wanting more. “Impatient little thing aren’t we?” He laughed at Rogers expense.

“Please, I’m ready. I just want you now Bri,” the younger man pleaded, just as Brian slicked his own throbbing dick and lined himself up with Roger. He pushed in heavily, loving how Roger whined deeply.

“Fuck, yes Bri oh god!” Roger began to pant, as Brian thrusted quickly, establishing a rhythm that had the pair biting their lips in pleasure. Seeing his lover become so undone was helping Brian near his edge. He loved the way Roger stretched his neck and bared his teeth as he moaned softly. He loved the way Roger’s hair would become so sweaty it would stick to him, reminding Brian of when Roger would finish a gig all sweaty and messy, and look utterly edible to Brian. And he loved the way the younger man kept glancing back at Brian, his big blue orbs hypnotising him into a steady pace. 

All it took was a swat of Brian’s hand against Roger’s backside to make him come- and Brian followed suit pretty quickly, watching Roger orgasm becoming too much for his dick to handle. They finished, a panting mess with Brian on top of Roger. It took a few moments to catch their breath before Roger rolled out from underneath him.

“Baby, you’re heavy.” Roger giggled as Brian frowned his eyes as to why Roger had left him, but quickly wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him in for a wet kiss.

“I love you,” Roger whispered as they pulled away, looking down on Brian from where he was leant up slightly, and twirled a curly strand of Brian’s hair around his finger, looking entranced as it sprung free.

“I love you too Rog.” Brian smiled, pulling him close for one last kiss, accidentally kicking off the drumsticks that had been long forgotten. Roger smirked as he heard the clatter of them as they hit the floor.

“I liked them,” he remarked as Brian blushed, remembering how quickly he got into them also. “Next time?” Roger asked, Brian’s hand trailing down to cup his firm ass and Brian nodded, totally in agreement of his proposition.


	21. December 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP COMMENTING!!! Xxx
> 
> Also please follow my tumblr: reheadyfreheady

As Brian surveyed his territory like a lion ready to pounce, he couldn’t help but groan inwardly. This was the last place he wanted to be on a Friday night. He wanted to be in bed, with Roger tucked under one arm sleeping soundly and his book on the space/time continuum in the other. He really did not want to be in a nightclub for the bands Christmas get together, surrounded by rowdy warm bodies and suspicious smelling drinks.

He was sat at the bar stool, swirling around his drink that Freddie ordered for him when Roger popped up, jumping behind him and snaking his arms around his torso. Brian was tired, but not tired enough to not turn around and flash him a little smile, one that Roger was happy to return. Brian had barely seen the blonde since they arrived at the bar. At first, the novelty had set in, all immediately running to the dance floor to dance to whatever shit remix the DJ was playing, however as the room got hotter, so did Brian, and he had to sit down before he died of heat exhaustion.

That didn’t stop the others from dancing. He regularly looked over to find either John and Freddie provocatively grinding on each other, or spinning round whatever beautiful blonde they could find- Roger being that blonde on more than one occasion. Brian tried his hardest to not look at Roger- who seemed to forget all unspoken rules on a night out, and danced and chatted with whoever was within arms reach. He was never unfaithful with it though, and as soon as he noticed one of them getting a bit too close or handsy, he would quickly slip off to find his next dance partner- respecting Brian’s wishes in the process.

Brian sat and pondered how he had gotten so lucky with Roger. He was a beautiful, kind soul, who was respectful and did everything with Brian’s intent at heart. How could brian possibly match up to that?

“Why aren’t you dancing with us baby?” Roger shouted into Brian’s ear, struggling to be heard over the loud bass music. Roger was drunk- that much was obvious, if it wasn’t for the slight slur in his speech then it became apparent from the giggles he seemed to have and his cloudy eyes.

“I’m tired honey. I’ll just stay at the bar.” Brian reassured him, right as Roger leant up to press a sloppy kiss on Brian’s cheek as Freddie pulled him back onto the dance floor.

Brian was normally the first to stop dancing, not having the sheer amount of energy the others have. Unsurprisingly, Roger would trail off the dance floor next, either to hook up with a hot girl, or more recently, so him and Brian could slip home and have the apartment to themselves for a few extra hours. Freddie was normally next, marvelling at the last standing John, who outshone the others when it came to his abundance of energy when dancing. He was called ‘Disco Deaky’ for a reason after all, his energy matching up the rush he got when dancing around on stage. 

As Brian downed the rest of his drink in one go, scrunching his face up at the bitter liquid, he quickly scanned the room to see where Roger had got to now. He wasn’t overprotective, or jealous; he trusted Roger with all his heart- yet what he saw made Brian stared to reconsider his trust, the drink he had so quickly swallowed beginning to rise up.

Roger wasn’t far from him, dancing away seemingly innocently, but when Brian saw the hands that cupped him in places that were strictly off limits unless they were Brian’s hands, he clenched his fists in fury, slamming the glass to the table with such force he was surprised he didn’t smash it. Roger was making no effort to get the hands off him, either enjoying them being there or being to shitfaced to push them off him. And when Brian traced the hands back to the owner, face barely visible through the flashing disco lights, Brian wanted to punch someone, praying that it wasn’t the first option.

The hands belonged to Tim Staffel, ex bassist of Smile, part time model designer and full time wanker. It was safe to say he hadn’t left the band on good terms with with either Roger or Brian- with him calling the pair every name under the sun as he stormed out of the practise room that fateful August afternoon, leaving Brian and Roger with no bassist and in-diffused anger, however, judging the way Roger’s head was thrown back, long hair swishing in time with the music, he thought it was fairly obvious to say that pair had clearly gotten over whatever ‘artistic differences‘ kept them enemies. 

The next five seconds seemed to go in slow motion. As Roger shook his mane in time with the music, he managed to catch eye contact with Brian, who was staring blankly at the blond, as if looking straight through him. Hurt flashed through Brian’s eyes as Roger swallowed, knowing exactly what was wrong with Brian and looking down at the hands that seemed to be burning through his clothes and into his skin. Brian could almost feel the singe of heat from where he was sitting. 

Roger saw how visibly hurt Brian was and so he leaned forward, trying to whisper to Tim that he was going now, already feeling shit for the way Brian stared at him, disappointment radiating through his chocolate orbs- however Tim seemed to take the lean for something else entirely, and as Roger aimed for his ear, Tim jerked his head to capture Roger’s lips in an unexpected and unwanted kiss on Roger’s behalf.

That was the final straw for Brian. The kiss had only happened for a split second before Brian snapped his head away- not wanting to see anymore than he had already saw. The trust he had obviously misplaced in Roger had soured the night enough for Brian, and he didn’t want to spend another second in this building which had seemingly grown about 10 degrees hotter in the space of a few moments. Brian shook his head in disgust as he took one last look at Roger, still captured in Tim’s grimy lips. If he had known any better, he would have thought the blond was fighting off the taller and more intimidating man, but to Brian, Roger looked like he was simply enjoying it, something that became apparent from the way the two were practically grinding on each other moments ago.

As Brian stamped out of the room, not bothering with pleasantries as he pushed sweaty bodies out of his way, he heard the distinct and piercing voice of Roger attempting to stop him.

“Brian! Wait, I can explain!”

Brian certainly wasn’t a runner, but he had never ran faster before in his life, trying to get as far away as humanly possible.

///

Brian found himself in the exact tube station, that only a few months ago, had been his haven when he hastily admitted to Roger that he loved him. Now, it was his haven to escape the fact that he would never be good enough for Roger, and as a result, the other man had to find someone else to satisfy his needs- namely, their ex band member and sworn enemy. Brian must be awful if Roger had resulted to that.

He stared blankly at the constellations painted on the wall opposite him. He noticed the particular ‘Aries’, swirling next to the ‘Ursa Minor’, (Brian’s favourite constellation.) Shining brightly within Ursa was Polaris, and even thinking that word brought a surge of memories flooding back to Brian, as he remembered when he and Roger lay on Brian’s bed, pointing at the ceiling stars as Brian explained the history of Polaris. He stared at the star now with so much intent, his eyes began to get blurry with unshed twars.

He wanted to be good enough for Roger. He wanted to give him the world, and he wished he could, but even though he knew that what happened at the bar wasn’t his fault, Brian couldn’t help but blame himself, and his insecurities on why Roger decided to kiss Tim. From where Brian was sitting, Roger seemed to be extremely into that kiss, looking like he was initiating it by a nibble on Tim’s ear. 

Even though Brian was mad at himself, nothing could shake away the anger he was feeling towards Roger, even if it was just a little bit. He loved the man with all his heart, but watching him make out with their sworn enemy right in front of his face made his heart shatter in a million pieces. He didn’t even try to come after him.

That was until a small cough interrupted him from his passive thoughts and he looked up slowly.

Roger stood in the exact spot Deaky had stood a few weeks ago, with a broken expression on his face, one that resembled the very feelings Brian was experiencing at the moment. Brian found himself lost in the cloudy blue eyes of the now sober boy, and quickly looked down at his hands before he found himself drowning in them.

“John said you’d be here.” He spoke into the silence. “Can I sit?” Roger asked, gesturing to the small space on the bench in the empty tube station, and Brian gave a small nod. He didn’t want to talk, because if he did, he was afraid he would start crying like the pathetic person he was.

Roger took a deep breath, observing the miserable cracks in Brian’s face before breaking the awkward tension filled silence. 

“I’m so sorry Bri. What you saw. Well what you didn’t see, was that I tried to push him off me. When I looked over I saw how hurt you were and that made me realise what I was doing was wrong. Completely wrong. And I feel like a totally shit person for not realising sooner. But I tried to push him off, I really did Bri. I leaned in to tell him I was leaving but he moved his head and grabbed me so quickly and I couldn’t move, despite trying to get away from him.” Roger’s voice wobbled as he neared the end, looking hopefully at Brian to see if he was listening, which he was, his eyes up intently, urging Roger to continue. “I knew I wasn’t strong enough, and he had my arms pinned by my side. But. I don’t know Bri- I think. I think he put something in my drink.” He spoke slowly and Brian’s head shot up like a flash, speaking for the first time.

“What?” He asked, suddenly forgetting the anger and instead feeling a wave of protection for Roger.

“I don’t know if you saw, but I only had one drink tonight. Not enough to get me as drunk as I was feeling. And that drink tasted a bit weird, but I was already gone when I realised it.” He spoke a little tentatively.

“Did Tim get you it?” Brian questioned to boy, his voice coming out a little harsher than expected. Roger waited a moment, piecing together the event in his mind, before defeatedly offering a small nod.

At this point, all anger for Roger has subsided. Brian had acted irrationally, once again leaving before giving the blond a chance to explain. He had a feeling John would be pissed at him for doing so yet again. Roger had every right to be mad at him, not the other way around. If only Brian had chosen to dance with Roger, instead of neglecting him for his own personal needs. Feeling completely shit, Brian offered his arms open for Roger, praying for the man to forgive his curly haired partner, which he thankfully seemed to, as he sank into his arms with relief washed over his face.

“I’m so so so sorry baby.” Brian whispered into Roger’s golden waves, planting kisses on the crown of his head as Roger nestled further into his hold, enjoying the smell of Brian he had grown to not be able to function without. “I should have let you explain. I’m going to kill that fucking man.” Brian spoke, without any hints of joking in his voice. Roger knew Brian was deadly serious. 

“Can we just go home love?” Roger said into the leather jacket that Brian was sporting in hopes of (not so successfully) keeping out the cold. Brian nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go.”

///

They were met with the cold night air once they emerged from the entrance from the tube station, hand in hand like absolutely nothing had happened. That was until Roger stood frozen in his place once he caught a glance at the very thing that made his blood run cold, barely visible in the almost midnight sky, the light from the not too distant tube station lighting him enough for Roger to know exactly who this person was.

“Rog? What’s wrong-?” Brian began, just as a menacing and painfully familiar silhouette stepped out from the shadows, silencing Brian.

“Roger. I wondered where you had got to.” A bitter laugh matched the form of Tim, who stood in front of the pair with a confidence Brian was about to knock straight out of him. “You had me worried, running off to your bitch without telling me.”

Brian stepped forward, almost ready to punch Tim before Roger stepped in front of him protectively widening his eyes in understanding and whispering “he’s not worth it,” under his breath.

“Leave him alone Tim.” Brian spat out, ready to storm past him, however Tim gracefully stepped to the side, blocking Brian’s path from leaving.

“Roger’s got a pretty mouth of his own. I’d much prefer to hear it from his own mouth.” Tim said, all with a smile that was so evil, Brian felt the hairs stand up on his arms. But he wasn’t afraid of the man.

“You touch Roger again like you did tonight, or slip him another one of your drinks, I swear to god, I won’t fucking hesitate in beating the crap out of you.” Brian warned under his breath, the smoke forming from his mouth leaving an unspoken threat. One that Tim decided to ignore.

“I don’t care what Roger has been saying to you.” Tim started, stepping closer to the two and almost ripping Roger out of Brian’s grasp before Brian could pull him back, like a cat claiming what was rightfully his, and leaving the blond boy quivering and attempting to break free. “Roger is mine. Always has been and always will be. So why don’t you just piss off home so I can have my way with our darling Roggie tonight.”

That was it for Brian. He lunged at the other man, tugging sharply at his hair, causing him to yelp and loosen his grasp on Roger, just enough for the boy to slip out and run behind Brian. Roger thought the action was over and the pair were free to return home but apparently not. Brian pushed Roger back even more despite the protests coming from his mouth to ‘just leave!’ but Brian sent the punch that he had so long been holding back straight to Tim’s jaw, making him stumble back a few steps as Roger gasped in shock at the sudden quietness that over took them as Tim regathered himself and straightened out. Only did Brian realise his irrational actions when a flash of silver became visible as Tim delved into his pocket. Roger saw it too, eyes widening knowing what was to come, and he attempted to drag Brian away. But not quickly enough. Before Brian could move even an inch from where he was standing, that flash of silver was diving straight into his body, with absolutely no regret. Tim simpered as metal met flesh.

Time seemed to slow down for Brian. The first thing he did was look down painstakingly slowly at where the knife had nestled. He was surprised to see the amount of blood already seeping out of him. The second thing he heard was the heavy footsteps of Tim running from the crime-scene. And as he pulled out the remainder of the knife splattered in his own blood and let it fall to the floor with a clatter, blood flying everywhere, the last thing he heard was Roger’s screams as he fell to the floor with a similar thud.


	22. December 22nd- part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do this one in two chapters because I really want this part to end here before I continue the next chapter. Please keep commenting, I love reading your opinions! Xxx
> 
> Tumblr: reheadyfreheady

Brian faintly heard the bell in the distance chiming 12. Midnight. It was the 22nd of December.

That’s what he had to keep telling himself to prevent slipping unconscious. He focused on that, and the frenzied Roger, who was hyperventilating as he rocked Brian back and forth, cradling his almost unconscious body as he screamed for help. 

Brian wished he had the energy to lean up and wipe away the tears from Roger’s eyes that were spilling onto his face at an alarmingly fast rate.

“Help!” Roger screamed with a sob, Brian never hearing a most desperate sound come from Roger’s mouth. He slowly opened his eyes for as long as he could bear, watching the way Roger had his mouth open as he hoarsely screamed, shaking hands splattered with the blood that was gushing out of Brian, trying to press onto his open wound to prevent any more blood. The knife now lay discarded by the side of Brian.

It hurt. But the pain was dimming. Except when Brian moved, even an inch. The sharp pain he first felt as the knife entered him had become normal for Brian. But he couldn’t help but cough a few times, each time clenching his stomach in pain as every cough brought a new stab right where his wound was.

“Bri, baby look at me!” Roger soothed shakily, cupping Brian’s unresponsive face in his trembling hands, leaving smudges of Brian’s blood on his deathly pale face, providing the only splash of colour in his otherwise washed out face. “Bri, babe, keep looking at me. Talk to me, so I know you’re with me,” He choked out, smiling gently down at the man to soothe him despite the endless river of tears falling down his face.

“Rog, I- argh. Hurts,” Brian said, scrunching his face up as a wave of pain washed over him and almost knocked him out. Roger held him even tighter, pressing soft kisses to the man of curly hair in attempts to relieve him of his pain.

“I know baby, I know,” Roger tried to reassure Brian, before lifting his head to yell into the night sky. “Help!” Roger screamed even louder than before, but his voice becoming a little bit fainter to Brian who was struggling to keep his eyes open, wanting to give in to the darkness, but refused to. Not when Roger was in agony attempting to get help.

Brian let his head fall back softly as he heard footsteps approach, ones that were so fast they reminded him of when he left the bar in such a haste a few hours ago.

“Roger! What the fuck has happened?” Brian heard the voice of John say gravely, and he lifted his neck slightly to see both him and Freddie were shell shocked, standing over a petrified Roger, who was rocking back and forth with Brian’s body against him. To anyone who looked on, it would look like Roger was a mad person, cradling an almost dead body in his arms.

“Tim stabbed him.” He started to explain, before he let out a cry of anguish as John dropped to his knees, taking off his scarf and pressing it into the deep wound on Brian’s stomach. He groaned out in pain.

John would know what to do. He always did.

“Freddie, phone an ambulance, now!” John commanded as Freddie wiped his tears, running off in the direction he came, most likely for a phone box. They were miles out from the nearest houses but Brian had remembered seeing a red box on his walk over here. That had reminded him that John and Freddie were most likely out looking for the pair, who hadn’t returned home after the debacle at the bar. John knew where they would be however. Brian was grateful Roger at least wouldn’t have to go through this alone.

“I didn’t want to phone an ambulance because I didn’t want to leave him!” Roger wailed out, trying to explain himself but John shushed him.

“He needs you right now Rog. Stay calm for him.” John said seriously, and Roger nodded, sniffling, clenching Brian’s hand tightly.

“Brian? Brian dear can you hear me?” John asked him loudly, his face covering Brian’s hazy view. Brian let a hum, in too much pain to speak. Brian knew he was going to die if the ambulance didn’t come soon enough, and judging from the look of fear that was never normally present in John’s eyes, it looked like he knew that too.

Freddie arrived a few moments later, running back and falling to his knees beside John, tugging off his hat to hand to John, who’s own scarf was already blood soaked.

“Stay with us, Bri.” John muttered, more to himself than anyone else, and Brian squeezed Roger’s still clasped palm to let him know he wasn’t going anywhere soon. Brian fluttered his eyes for a second before Roger’s desperate pleas got his attention.

“No! Don’t you dare close your eyes Brian.”

“I love you,” Brian whispered to the blond, using all his strength to mutter those 3 syllables. Roger’s tears still streamed down his face as he pressed his lips to Brian’s tenderly, attempting to heal the boy with the kiss of life, but with no avail.

“Don’t say it like that,” he pleaded, wiping away the hairs that had stuck to Brian’s sweaty forehead.

“Like what?” He asked, or more, mouthed, each sound hurting more than the last.

“Like you’re leaving me,” Roger sobbed, kissing him yet again. He was terrified this would be the last time he would be able to feel Brian’s lips against his. Brian felt the itchy tears come from Roger’s eyes and drop onto his own face. He ignored the frantic speaking of Freddie and John and instead, focused on his beautiful lover, who still managed to look utterly perfect to him whilst using up all the water in his body to weep over him. Brian used his last bit of energy in his body to lift his heavy hand to Roger face, cupping his cheek and letting his thumb rub away the traces of tears, each trail being recovered by a fresh tear.

“Hayfever?” Brian whispered, and Roger laughed through his cries, pressing a kiss to Brian’s cold palm.

“These are tears Bri. Not hayfever.” He reassured the man, who’s hand dropped back to his side and onto the cold and damp earth below, arm becoming too heavy for him to hold up any longer.

The final thing Brian heard before he closed his eyes was the sound of a siren approaching, and his gradually shutting eyes watched as Freddie pulled Roger close, who was screaming and pounding into his chest as Brian slipped unconscious.


	23. December 22nd- part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE
> 
> tumblr- reheadyfreheady

Brian woke up with a headache.

He actually woke up to the buzzing sound of a monitor sitting next to him, pumping steady liquid inside his body through wires that Brian didn’t know where they started or ended. He also woke up to the very sorry sight of not seeing Roger at the end of his bed. In fact, not seeing anyone. It became very apparent that he wasn’t in his bed. He was in a hospital. And he was alone.

As he breathed in deeply to assess his surroundings, his rib cage hurt like no other. Peering down under the thin blanket, he noticed a huge white bandage covering the wound. The whole night was coming back to him.

Tim’s evil figure.

The silver flash.

Roger’s sobs.

He didn’t even realise his fingers reaching for the red button next to his bed, easily within arms reach before a loud hazard wound ripped through his eardrums, increasing his headache even more. A nurse came running in, obviously alert in case of an emergency, but then quickly smiled when she saw that Brian was fine.

“You’re awake.” She sighed in relief, reaching over to tuck the covers tighter around Brian’s body, and busied herself with checking his IV levels. Brian watched her intently, all of the numbers on her clipboard merging into a big mushy mess. Even focusing on words or symbols was hurting Brian’s head.

Knowing that Roger was most likely freaking out at Brian still being unconcisous, Brian opened his mouth, attempting to get the nice nurse’s attention, however, his throat was so dry he couldn’t even whisper a word out. Instead, he decided it was more sensible just to reach out and tap her on the arm, her dark smiling face whipping around.

“What’s up Duckie?” She asked, her bright blue eyes reminding Brian of Roger, and making him even more desperate for his gentle touch.

“Roger?” He mouthed, his throat being unable to produce any sounds.

“Water?” She questioned, obviously terrible at lip reading, before reaching over to grab a glass on the side, shoving a straw into his mouth for him to suck to relieve his dry throat before Brian could even protest. At least it helped him ask his real question he had on the tip of his tongue.

“Roger?” He asked again, after coughing slightly at the sudden cold liquid in his raw, burning throat.

The nurses eyebrows knitted together, trying piece together the puzzle that was Brian’s plead, but once she realised that the blond who was desperately pacing outside Brian’s door was the man Brian wanted, she didn’t hesitate to chuckle, ruffling Brian’s mane.

“The little blond fella? Are you sure you’re up for visitors? You’ve had a nasty accident.” She asked him.

Not bothering to correct the nurse that what happened was definitely not an accident, he nodded urgently, just wanting to see Roger’s face to enable him to feel better once again.

“I’ll go get him for you.” The bright eyed nurse promised, before fiddling with the machine that wouldn’t stop beeping a final time before she slipped out of the room.

Once the door shut, Brian was able to close his eyes for a second to evaluate what exactly was going on. The clock ticking on the plainly boring wall opposite him read 2:30 in the afternoon. He had been out cold for the whole morning. Squeezing his eyes shut, Brian tried to cast his mind back to the last thing he remembered before he passed out. It was the gentle kiss and nose rub from Roger before the sirens arrived.

“Oh thank god.” 

Brian snapped his eyes up at the beautiful sound of his lovers voice. Roger looked worse than Brian, deathly pale with worry, eyes red rimmed with huge black circles and traces of Brian’s blood smeared over his face and hands that he still hadn’t bothered to wash off. But he still looked beautiful to Brian.

“C’mere.” Brian smiled softly, opening his arms for a relieved Roger to almost jump into, cradling Brian’s head against his shoulder.

“You had me so worried!” Roger scolded, the shake in his voice telling Brian he wasn’t really mad, but very emotional at the thought of losing his lover in one short night.

“I love you so much.” Brian whispered into Roger’s unwashed blonde hair, that had gone slightly rusty at the ends due to the dried blood.

“I love you darling. So much. Please, don’t leave me. I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you.” Roger began, getting choked up and turning away to rub at his eyes fiercely. Brian had already seen him cry enough for one night.

“Shhh baby I’m right here.” Brian soothed, tugging at Rogers hand so the blond was seated at the side of Brian’s bed. That wasn’t good enough for him however, and he slipped his hands around Roger’s waist to pull him down so he was lying next to him. They lay, staring at each other’s glassy eyes, both unable to vocalise the pain and love both were feeling. “I’m never gonna leave you.” Brian promised, jutting his head forward slightly to press a kiss to Roger’s forehead.

“But Bri. That fight. Why did you have to punch him?” Roger questioned softly, looking utterly heartbroken as his head reeled like a movie wheel, replaying the agonising moments again and again.

Brian frowned slightly. Surely it was obvious why he had hit Tim?

“Rog, were you even there? You saw what Tim did to you. I couldn’t just let him drag you away. I couldn’t let him get away with hurting you.” Brian scoffed like it was the most simple reason in the world. 

“But Bri, he hurt you in the process! And I won’t ever be able to forgive myself for that. If you had just left it-“

Hey, why are you making out like it’s my fault?” Brian asked, a little angry as he sat up sharply. This was the last thing Brian expected to come out of Roger’s mouth. Fair enough it had been a tough night for the pair of them, but Brian definitely wasn’t to blame. “Why are you taking his side?” He questioned, raising his voice at the Roger who had scrambled out of his bed and was now pacing the room with his head in his hands. He groaned out in frustration, releasing a deep sound Brian had never heard before, and silenced him.

“I’m not taking his side Bri! Don’t you see? If I’m taking any side then I’m taking the side which keeps you alive, because I swear to god, I almost lost you last night and no way am I letting that happen again!” Roger yelled, leaving a thick silence in the room. Brian gulped back his previous shouts, feeling slightly guilty.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered in a small voice that was very uncharacteristically Brian.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have shouted.” Roger sighed, coming back to sit on Brian’s bed and taking his slim hands in his own smaller ones. “I just- Brian I can’t apologise enough for letting that happen.” Roger said in a voice so solemn it made a change to the usual amusement present in his voice.

“Hey hey hey don’t blame yourself,” Brian tutted, sitting closer so Roger could lean against him defeatedly as Brian traced circles in his back. “It’s not either one of our faults. It’s just a shitty thing that unfortunately, had to happen to us.”

“No not us Brian!” Roger muffled into Brian’s hospital gown, clutching it as if to never let him go. “It happened to you. You were perfectly innocent and it happened to you because I couldn’t keep my hands to myself last night and made Tim think he had a chance.”

“This simply won’t do.” Brian announces, cupping Roger’s chin and tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. “I won’t have you blaming yourself for this. I’m still here, aren’t I?” Brian said, as cheerily as he could muster, which unfortunately, wasn’t a lot. Roger nodded miserably.

“I know but-“

Just before Roger could blame himself yet again, the door swung open for the third time that day, and before Brian could comment on the pair in the doorway, he was cut off.

“For fuck sake Freddie, we have to be quiet!” John hissed, shutting the door softly behind them.

“That doctor can fucking fight me. What does he mean only one visitor at a time?” He scoffed. “I’m a boxer I am, I can take him out any day..” He stated proudly, obviously ready to attack whoever had a go at him for sneaking into Brian’s room without permission. Despite the humour Freddie naturally gave off, Brian could see the pain behind his eyes as a result of witnessing last night. The pain flashed a little more obviously as he scanned Brian and Roger’s embrace, noticing the drip that was attached to a needle at the back of Brian’s hand. Brian offered him a tired smile as Freddie walked over, pressing a kiss to his dark curls.

“I’m glad to see you are okay darling.” Freddie said sincerely, this time without any humour in his voice. “You had us very worried indeed.”

“I’ll say.” John spoke from the doorway, leaning against the closed door with his arms crossed before striding over to pat Brians hair affectionately. He looked in a similar state to Roger: tired eyes, pale skin and a streak of blood he had obviously not seen when washing the rest of his face. “You feeling okay, Bri?” He asked, before squeezing next to Freddie on the only visitor chair. Brain hummed in answer, leaning back against the headboard with the drummer against his chest, who was extra careful about not touching the angry white bandage that covered almost the whole of his abdomen. Brian smiled fondly, looking down at the boy who had dozed off quickly, clearly showing how exhausted he had been from assumingly not sleeping all night- only able to now when he was with his partner, who was going to be okay. Brian tucked a strand of Roger’s blond hair from his eyes before looking up to John with an honest smile on his face.

“I am now.”


	24. December 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM POSTING THIS WITH 30 SECONDS TO MIDNIGHT! 🥳 HAPPY NEW YEAR

Brian was allowed to leave the hospital at midday the next day.

He was grateful that he wouldn’t have to spend Christmas there. The run up to the big day had been so special to Brian in more ways than one that he couldn’t imagine not being in the apartment he had grown to love in such a short space of time for Christmas. It also meant that his friends wouldn’t have to spend it eating Christmas dinner crammed into Brian’s small hospital room.

The doctor had been reluctant at first. Brian had underestimated how bad the stab wound was. He had lost a lot of blood that night- more than what was usually lost in large wounds, which explained his dizziness whenever he moved a little too quickly. The doctor told him he had a lucky escape. If the knife had entered a few millimetres higher, Brian would not have been here. Brian was beyond thankful to have his life.

Hearing the doctors words about Brian’s fate was all very overwhelming for Roger, who sat in the visitors chair for the whole day and might, only moving to use the toilet or to lie in Brian’s arms to help him doze off whenever the nurses weren’t in the room. Hearing the doctor say that it was a close call for Brian made Roger realise to cherish every single day he was lucky enough to spend with him. Lord knows when it would be his last. 

Roger smiled sleepily once Brian was given the all clear to collect his things and was free to leave, with the promise he must come back weekly for a month to get his dressings fixed. As long as he was allowed home, that was a promise Brian was okay with keeping.

“Come on sleepyhead!” Brian laughed, looking down at Roger who was curled up on the chair drifting in and out of sleep. “I’ve got everything.”

John and Freddie had left a few hours earlier. They too had stayed the night in the waiting room in case of any unfortunate relapses overnight, but once Brian was given the all clear, they decided to jet off home- to sort the apartment for Brian who wouldn’t be able to do much for a while, and to clean themselves up after the disastrous night.

Brian left the room to thank the nurses and doctor whilst Roger fumbled around for his keys. He had travelled with Brian in the ambulance the other night, but John had used Roger’s car to come to the hospital as fast as he could. He had never actually taken his test- only a couple of lessons, but thankfully he didn’t get caught- or worse, get into another accident that night.

Roger scanned the empty room as he stretched out, bones aching from being curled up on a chair for the past 36 or so hours. He was so unbelievably happy that he could take Brian home today and make a fuss out of him like the man deserved.

As Roger watched Brian hobble back into the room, he felt a swell of guilt in his chest. The older man was obviously still in pain but tried his hardest to hide it, shooting a smile to Roger to conceal the sharp ache in his stomach. Roger didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a sweet, caring person such as Brian. The poor man had been stabbed and he was still more concerned about Roger’s well-being than his own. Brian could do so much better than Roger’s own selfish ass.

“You ready sweetheart?” Brian asked, walking over to press a kiss to Roger’s forehead. Roger smiled softly at the glimmer of excitement in Brian’s voice at getting to go home.

“I’m ready.”

///

As Brian pushed open the door to their apartment with the little strength he had left after walking up three flights of steps, he was pleasantly surprised to see the effort Freddie and John had gone to, to make his arrival as stress-free as possible. Brian scanned the front room to see it was absolutely spotless- with Deaky remembering to put away his Adidas this time. They had even strung up a homemade banner with the words ‘welcome home Bri’ written in Freddie’s big obnoxious handwriting, with little doodles of guitars covering the corners. Brian was certain his baby cousin could do better drawings than Freddie, but he appreciated the sentiment none the less.

“For fuck sake Freddie, you’ve burnt the fucking cake!” Brian heard John yell from the kitchen, and Roger rolled his eyes as he helped set Brian on the couch, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

“I’m not eating a cake if Freddie made it.” Brian muttered as he reached up to nuzzle his nose against Roger’s affectionately, an action they had become quite accustomed to when either needed comforting.

“Yes you will darling because it is gonna be the nicest thing you’ve ever tasted!” Freddie sang, twirling into the room dressed in nothing but loose cotton trousers and a ‘kiss the cook’ apron in a shocking pink. Brian had to suppress a snort as he squeezed Roger close to his side, who was nestling tight against him.

“Fred, I will not allow you to poison my boyfriend.” Roger spoke sternly, but with a hint of amusement.

Boyfriend. That word sounded very nice coming from Roger’s mouth.

Freddie scoffed, looking offended. “My cooking is incredible my darlings. Just you wait!” He said with a wink, before dashing out of the room to a frustrated John.

Roger and Brian closed their eyes for a moment, listening to the racquet in the kitchen, and only when they tiredly opened one eye did they see (and smell) the smoke clouds escaping from under the door. Brian, being the sensible one, began to get himself up, ready to sort out the inevitable mess the irresponsible pair had gotten up to, but Roger pushed him back down onto the sofa, climbing over him and muttering “I’m gonna kill them” under his breath.

“Tahdah!” Freddie yelled excitedly as he pushed through the kitchen door just before Roger entered, brandishing a cake that looked more like a black brick from where Brian was laying. Unable to muster up much enthusiasm, he simply raised an eyebrow, attempting to hold back his coughs at the smoke that had suddenly entered his system.

“Oh stop making faces! It tastes delicious.” Freddie rolled his eyes, pulling a knife out of nowhere to begin carving into the cake, laughing nervously as the trio heard the obvious crunch that was definitely not meant to be there as Freddie cut.

“Freddie, I will not allow you to give Brian that.” John commented as he flopped himself down on the armchair. “Roger maybe, but not Brian. He’s my favourite.” He said, earning a pillow to the face from Roger and an air kiss from Brian.

“Darling, that’s not what you told me last night when I was screwing you into-“

“Alright, how’s that kettle coming along?!” Brian had never seen John jump up so fast, face bright red. Freddie sniggered, watching the man run away.

Despite how unconventional and dysfunctional his strange Queen family was, Brian wouldn’t change them for the world, especially the little blond that was currently nestled into his side, arm slung lazily across him to prevent him from escaping in Roger’s attempt of protecting the brunet from more damage. Brian smiled softly. He was glad to be home for Christmas.


	25. December 24th- Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YALL GO
> 
> Tumblr: reheadyfreheady

Brian woke to the happy sight of Roger’s lips on his, coaxing him to consciousness with a little grin on his face. Once Brian’s eyes had fluttered open completely, he flashed a grin.

“Guess what day it is?” 

“Halloween?” Brian deadpanned, earning a gentle shove from Roger.

“No silly, it’s Christmas Eve!”

Brian smiled softly, enjoying the way Roger resulted to an 8 year old at the prospect of his favourite holiday being a few hours away. Brian knew Roger always loved Christmas Day- especially last year, when after Brian returned from spending the day with his family, Roger spent the whole of Boxing Day telling Brian about how fantastic Christmas with the Bulsara’s was.

Brian himself preferred Christmas Eve. He loved preparing the food for the big day with his family, usually having a Christmas cookie competition and ending the night in matching pyjamas. These traditions were so sacred to Brian that he had already decided to pass them on to his own Queen family. He had the pyjamas he had bought a while back tucked safely under his own bed ready to gift them this evening as a surprise. 

Despite his unfortunate circumstances, Brian was not prepared to give up on his traditions, and that was why, even through his state, he was determined to hold the annual cookie competition today. Couples edition.

“You have a glint in your eye. What’s going on?” Roger asked with a smirk. He was currently lazing on top of Brian’s body, looking down at his face from where he was watching the cogs tick in the other man’s brain.

“Are you gonna let me out of bed today? Or am I bedbound?” Brian asked carefully, secretly praying that the answer would be the first one. He could visibly see how protective Roger was going to be after the other night, but he couldn’t stand another day in bed. He was itching to move around.

“Depends. I’m not going to let you do too much moving. They’ve only just stitched up your fucking artery, darling.” Roger giggled, pressing a delicate kiss on Brian’s nose, making the older man roll his eyes.

“Don’t be so dramatic. I’m stronger than you anyway so you couldn’t pin me down.” Brian teasingly said, challenging Roger.

“You wanna bet.”

Just as Roger shifted down to capture Brian’s ready lips, a piercing scream tore the pair apart, alarm in their eyes. The scream was obviously Freddie’s, and Roger leapt out of bed to run to his aid. He was tugging on a shirt ready to run out when Freddie barged in, a gleaming smile on his face.

“It’s Christmas!” He screamed.

Roger turned to Brian, fury in his face for Freddie worrying him, and Brian tried his hardest to remain serious, despite wanting to burst out laughing. Only Freddie could scream the house down with excitement rather than pure terror.

“You fucking wanker. You scared the shit out of us.” Roger said angrily, pushing Freddie back who placed a hand to his heart in mock offence.

“Oh cheer up mardy arse. We have stuff to do today!” Freddie announced, before hopping out of the room to help John with breakfast.

“I really hate him sometimes.” Roger said, flopping back down onto his bed and gazing at the ceiling, as Brian looked down at him amusingly. 

“No you don’t.”

“No I don’t.” Roger agreed. “But he does get on my nerves like no other.”

“I can hear you!” Freddie yelled from the kitchen, and the pair heard the slap of skin as John probably playfully hit him for yelling in his ear.

“Shut the fuck up Fred.” John said. “Don’t yell in my ear.” Ah there it was.

“We better get in there before they kill each other.” Brian mumbled softly into Roger’s hair and Roger hummed in agreement, sitting up and offering Brian a strong hand.

“It amazes me that they’re actually together and John hasn’t killed him yet.” Roger said slowly, as him and Brian stepped out of their room and entered the kitchen, with Brian chuckling in agreement.

The rest of the morning was spent doing absolutely nothing- to all fours enjoyment. Only when the clock struck half past one in the afternoon and the band were sprawled in the living room watching some low budget Christmas movie did Brian realise that they only had the afternoon left to bake these cookies.

He first turned to Roger who was curled up on his lap on the armchair, sleeping like the baby his behaviour so often resembled. Brian didn’t have the heart to shake him to wakeness, especially as Roger was positioned carefully enough to not be close to the huge bandage that still made moving difficult for Brian. Instead, Brian simply pecked his nose until Roger breathed deeply, sighing until his eyes was open, staring blearily at Brian.

“What’s up Bri?” The younger man yawned, curling closer against Brian.

“Can you help me get the other two awake?” He asked, gesturing to Freddie, who lay sprawled across the other sofa, and John, who had fallen asleep on the floor whilst watching TV.

“Oi dickheads, get up!” Yelled Roger and Brian rolled his eyes, not exactly what he was expecting Roger to do for him. At least it worked.

“This better be good because I was just getting to the good part of my dream.” Freddie complained, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and glared at Roger, as did John.

Roger looked at Brian expectantly, waiting for him to explain why he had woken the others up.

“Well, we have a tradition in the May household to bake cookies and have a competition of who can make the best. This is our first Christmas together, and I thought it would be nice to have a tradition or something, you know.” Brian said, shrugging slightly at the end in case the others thought it was a stupid idea.

Roger bit his lip excitedly. Freddie’s eyes gleamed at the word ‘competition’, and John pulled a face, silently begging Brian to not pair him with Freddie.

“Couples edition.” Brian announced, shooting a smirk at John who buried his head in his hands as Freddie whooped excitedly.

“Come on then!” Roger practically jumped out of Brian’s lap, extending his arm to haul the man up. “It’s showtime.”

///

“Roger, for the fifth and final time, stop eating the fucking dough!”

Brian turned around suddenly to catch a very guilty looking Roger in the act of pinching a bit of the sugar cookie dough they had in the bowl and putting into his mouth, unfortunately not quick enough to go unnoticed by Brian.

“It’s just so good!” Roger grinned, scraping at the sides more before Brian came over and slapped his hand away.

“Freddie may be the worst cook in the world but at least he isn’t nicking the food.” John shot over the counter from where he and Freddie were vigorously mixing their gingerbread, with Freddie making unhelpful sound effects to go along.

“You’re just jealous that we are gonna win.” Roger said nonchalantly, jumping to sit on the counter top and shaking the sprinkles the pair were going to use to decorate in his mouth before Brian frustratingly took them from his grasp.

“Freddie what have you done?!” John gasped suddenly, and Roger and Brian both peeped over to the island to see Freddie biting his lip guilty and looking over at the mixture, which had all of a sudden turned a suspicious green colour. He tried to hide the food colouring bottle behind his back.

“Thought I would add a splash of colour?” He offered and John groaned, trying his hardest to mix in the excess dye Freddie had added, swearing under his breath.

“Still confident you’re gonna win Deaky?” Roger cocked an eyebrow, making John look up at him and glare. If looks could kill, Roger would have been six feet under.

“Start cutting the shapes out, trouble” Brian said, handing a rolling pin and various cookie cutters to Roger, who slid off the counter ready to do the task he had been given. Brian was beginning to work out that the way to keep Roger out of trouble was to keep him occupied. He was like a naughty child in that sense.

“Sure thing, beanpole,” Roger replied. As Brian finished mixing the icing, he knelt down to check the oven was preheated. Roger glanced down to check Brian’s gaze was firmly unfocused on him before dipping his finger in the bowl and sneakily licking a huge dollop.

The rest of the afternoon past pretty quickly, and soon enough, the smell of fresh baking cookies was filling the apartment- and in particular, the smell of ginger coming from John’s and Freddie’s was adding a distinct festive feel. 

At this point, Brian had given up on stopping Roger from eating all the ingredients. Whenever Brian would place a new edible decoration or an extra bag of sugar on the table, Rogers hands would be there when his back was turned, munching away before Brian found out.

As Brian and Freddie both reached in to pull the trays out of the oven, both were pleasantly surprised to see it hadn’t been a complete disaster. Brian and Roger’s were a perfect golden brown colour, even if the shapes had merged slightly. Roger made sure to sniff obnoxiously loud to show the other pair their cookies smelt the best.

Freddie’s and John’s looked a darker green to their previous state, and Brian joked about how he couldn’t tell if it was mould or well baked. Even he couldn’t deny the rich aroma coming from them as Freddie hummed in a ‘I told you so’ manner.

The winners were surprisingly determined as Freddie and John. Despite their ugly colour, John had worked his magic and actually made them taste pretty decent. Freddie also proved to have a skilled hand when it came to decorating; completely different from the clumsy attempts of Brian and Roger who ended up giggling over who could draw the most crude thing with icing on their cookie men once they realised they weren’t going to win. Brian’s favourite was ‘Penis Paul’- drawn by Roger in hysterics. Brian was certain he had never heard Freddie so excited once they were announced as winners, and proceeded to press a messy kiss to John’s lips.

Later on, when they were all curled up on one sofa, Brian decided it was the perfect time to gift the pyjamas. Brian and Freddie were at opposite ends of the sofa, with John curled into Freddie’s side, and Roger resting on top of Brian chest from laying between his open legs. Brian tried to edge his way out of the human jenga they had become to get to his room.

Once he was there, he quickly pulled out the pyjamas that he had wrapped up. They were the tackiest, most Christmassy ones he could find. Each top was red and decorated like a Santa suit with matching stripy pyjama pants, however at the back of the tops, Brian had carefully decided to get ones that displayed whether you were on the nice or naughty list. Of course, both he and John had the ‘nice’ ones, whereas Roger and Freddie had ‘naughty’ written in huge white font.

Once he was back in the lounge, he tossed the presents to everyone, who looked up at him confused.

“Yet another May family tradition?” John asked and Brian nodded.

“Open them up.”

He was met with bouts of laughter from all 3 band members when they saw they were all matching, and only when they turned over the pyjamas, did they see the special surprise waiting for them on the back.

“Well I can’t argue with that.” Roger snorted, proudly holding up the top that said ‘naughty’ with a little grin.

“Oh darling this is perfect!” Freddie laughed, showing Roger his fate on Santa’s list.

“That’s about right.” John nodded, smirking at how he and Bri were the only ones that had been good this year. He turned to the curly haired man, embracing him in a tight squeeze. “Thanks Bri, I love them.”

“I do too!” Roger added, hopping up from his position on the rug to nestle into Brian’s knee, hiding his face in his neck as Freddie piled on top.

“I love you all a lot.” Freddie spoke softly, which was a change from the man’s usual sarcastic nature. The other 3 knew he was speaking from the heart. “But there is one more family tradition that we are going to create right now.”

“What that?” Roger asked, watching Freddie climb off the cuddle heap and disappear into the hallway, coming back a few moments later with a challenging grin and the all important scrabble box in his grasp. The others didn’t even need to ask, immediately understanding the tradition that was to become of the Queen household.

Scrabble wars.

///

“Syke is not a word Roger.”

“Oh for fucks sake Brian, I’m sick of this.”

“Neither is Bismillah, Freddie”

“Oh fuck off John”

“Oxazepam-28 points for me!”

They had been playing for well over an hour when Brian announced the winning word that would score him the points. The four rockstars were sat around in their pyjamas, narrowly avoiding tantrums from Roger and Freddie, with Roger even threatening to kick the board over if he wasn’t allowed the word ‘mong’, especially when Brian deemed it offensive as Roger promised it was a real word.

“If anyone should have got that, then it’s our biology student.” John sniggered, nudging Roger who was sat in Brian’s lap after his tantrum. “It’s a type of medicine, isn’t it Roger?”

“Shut up John.” Roger huffed, turning his body around so he was facing Brian, who was smiling affectionately at him. “Tell him to stop being mean.”

“John stop being mean.” Brian complied, earning a satisfied nod from Roger.

“John, I’m tired.” Freddie complained, kicking the board with his foot to symbolise the game was over now Brian had won. “Congrats to our new champion.” He yawned, as Brian laughed.

“Wait there is something I want to do before we go to bed.” Roger announced, jumping up and running to the kitchen before anyone could question him. They heard the clatter of dishes before Roger returned with a glass of wine and a plate of cookies. He smiled innocently as he placed them carefully by the wilting tree next to the pile of presents. Freddie cocked an eyebrow.

“What? It’s for Santa.” Roger shrugged as Freddie tried not to snort. “Brian, tell Freddie to stop being mean.”

“Freddie stop being mean.” Brian complied. “Taylor tradition?” He asked the younger man.

Roger shrugged half heartedly. “It was something Clare and I used to do before she moved away to America. I haven’t found a family to do it with since, until I found you guys.” He spoke slowly, letting himself grow a little sappy at the end as Brian pulled him into his chest.

“I love you blonde.”

“I love you too beanpole.”


	26. December 25th- Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was only meant to be 24 days but I could contain myself- especially when I had all the presents planned out!
> 
> So this is it! Thanks for joining me on this fluffy yet sometimes angsty journey and as always, please let em know what you think.
> 
> I love yall
> 
> Tumblr: reheadyfreheady

It was sometimes hard to believe that Brian shared a flat with three other functioning adults, especially when one was bouncing on their bed at 6 in the morning as the other 2 ran in to do the same.

Soon, Brian was inevitably woken up with all three jumping giddily on the bed, and despite turning over on his front to block out the noise, it only made them continue louder.

“Get up lazybones! It Christmas!” Roger yelled, making Brian chuckle into his pillow.

“Okay okay I’m up.” He promised, slowly sliding out of bed as the trio stopped jumping, and followed his actions- Freddie and John jumping off and racing each other into the living room. Roger however was still stood on the bed, grinning at him expectantly.

“What?” Brian smiled, a little confused.

“Look up.” Roger commanded, smirking as Brian’s eyes focused on the small green plant that Roger had hung there moments before him and the boys proceeded to wake Brian up.

“It’s mistletoe.” Brian observed.

“Yes. Now are you going to keep analysing the goddamn plant or giving me my Christmas morning kiss?”

Brian couldn’t argue with that. He grinned, biting his lip as he made his way closer to Roger, looking up at the man who he usually had to look down on. Brian placed his delicate hands on Roger’s waist, letting his thumbs press circles underneath his top where it was riding up. Roger gasped at the feeling of Brian’s cold hands against his warm skin, letting his body lean into his lovers careful touch. Roger gazed down, closing the gap between him and Brian before he took Brian’s lips in his in a passionate display.

Roger muffled a moan as Brian slipped his tongue into Roger’s mouth, exploring the areas that he simply couldn’t get enough of. The soft feeling of Brian’s tongue in his mouth was enough to make Roger’s legs feel wobbly, losing his balance and almost falling straight into Brian’s arms. Brian caught him with a little smirk.

“Steady on,” He whispered, a little out of breath.

Despite Brian’s injury, he still had the strength to carry Roger over to the windowsill before setting him down there in search for a comfier position for the pair of them. Roger lifted his hands, carefully tangling his smaller fingers in Brian’s curly mane, tugging back on it to emit a filthy moan from Brian’s usually clean mouth.

“Can you two stop making out for 2 minutes so we can open some goddamn presents!” Freddie yelled from the living room, and Roger and Brian pulled away reluctantly, rolling their eyes at Freddie’s desperation.

“I love you Bri.”

“I love you too blondie.”

Once the pair entered the living room, clutching each other’s hands, they were surprised to see both Freddie and John were sat cross legged on the floor waiting for them. Whilst they had been in their rooms, Deaky and Freddie had been busy sorting everyone’s presents in individual piles, waiting for them all to dive in. Something else however, caught Brian’s eye.

“Right own up. Who ate the cookies and drank the wine?” He laughed, pointing at the empty plate and cup which they had left behind last night, now left with only a few crumbs for evidence. He cocked an eyebrow at Roger first who held his hands up defensively.

“I was in bed with you all night babe. You would have felt me move.” He pointed out, and Brian agreed with him. Roger was an awful liar anyway- so it was clear he was telling the truth. He turned his suspicions to Freddie, who seemed just as shocked as the rest of them.

“Beats me.” He shrugged. “I needed my beauty sleep for the big day so it definitely wasn’t me.” Brian hummed before narrowing his eyes at Deaky.

“Don’t look at me!” He laughed. “The cookies weren’t even that good in the first place so why would I eat extra.” He stopped, smirking at Roger a little. “Perhaps it was Santa.”

The others scoffed, however Brian couldn’t shake off the idea that if none of them were lying, then maybe they did get a magical visit last night from the man who definitely didn’t exist. It was all part of the Christmas magic.

As Brian set himself down on the sofa, Roger sitting on the floor between his open legs, the others were already handing their presents to each other.

“I want to go first. This is for you Rog, Bri this is yours, and Deaky this ones for you.” He said, handing each of them presents of a similar size.

Brian tore open the wrapping, smiling gleefully as he unveiled a brand new telescope- a model Brian had been eyeing for a while. He thanked Freddie, explaining how much he loved it as he smiled at the way Brian marvelled at how it looked in the box. He couldn’t wait to show Roger the stars later.

“What did you get Rog?” Brian asked, frowning amusingly at the way Roger had gone bright red, covering his present with his hands as Freddie snorted, knowing exactly why Roger was so embarrassed.

“I love it but I hate you at the same time,” Roger admitted under his breath, making Freddie laugh harder as Brian prised Roger hand away, revealing something that made Brian go just as red.

“What?! Show me!” Deaky grinned, stealing the present from Roger and holding it up for everyone to gape at. “Oh my!” He said slowly.

Hanging from Deaky’s hands in full glory were 3 pairs of lacy thongs, each clearly designer ones. A red one caught Brian’s eye first, the knickers not leaving much to the imagination. The black and pale pink ones were just as sexy. Brian gulped, knowing how utterly divine the colours would look against Roger’s tanned skin.

“I’m not gonna lie to you Rog, they were meant to be a joke when I first saw them. But I knew how much you would love them so I just had to get them.” Freddie shrugged, an honest smile on his face that turned cheeky as soon as he whipped his gaze to Brian. “I knew how much you would love them too!”

Brian flushed red as Roger leant over to wrap his arms around Freddie, whispering something in his ear that was unintelligible to John and Deaky, but judging by the small smile he was sporting as he pulled away, Roger was genuinely over the moon with his gift.

“Deaky’s turn.” John announced, peeling back the paper to reveal something that made Deaky’s usual face a lot softer, looking up at Freddie with a little grin. “Oh Fred. I love it.”

Written at the front of the book John was holding, in curly italics read ‘the story of Deacury.’ Roger laughed gently as he read it.

“Deacury. I like the sound of that.”

“So do I,” John agreed, looking up at Roger before proceeding to flip through the pages, each one decorated with polaroids Brian had taken of the pair and given to Freddie over the course of their time as a band. Each photo was surrounded by little doodles and descriptions of where they were, and what they were doing when the photo was taken. “I can’t believe I’m going to let fucking Freddie Mercury make me cry over a present.” John laughed loudly, letting Freddie cradle him whilst giggling, pressing kisses into his long hair. as John’s eyes went glassy.

“I love you.” Freddie whispered into him. Roger grinned at Brian- the first ‘I love you’ of the pair being witnessed by them all, and Brian squeezed Roger’s hand excitedly when John kissed Freddie carefully, whispering ‘I love you’ back.

It was John’s turn to give out presents next. Brian received a beautiful yellow ukelele, most probably inspired by their recent jam session at the studio. Roger got a selection of fluffy jumpers since he was always complaining he was too cold, and Freddie was gifted some sunglasses that he practically swooned when he saw them.

Then it was Brian’s turn. He always hated people opening his gifts in front of him, with the fear they would hate them, however he was pretty confident this year. John loved his vintage records when he opened them, visible joy on his face as he ran over to place the Beatles one on his record player. Freddie almost swooned yet again when he saw the bright yellow leather jacket Brian had picked out for him.

“This is so gay I love it.” He gushed, making everyone cackle.

Then it was Roger’s turn to open his. Brian had been looking forward to giving him his present ever since the boy from his Astrophysics class had given him them. Brian had found out this student had a pretty close connection to a certain drummer Roger happened to adore, and he couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he saw what Brian had got him.

Roger grinned as soon as he saw the telltale sign of a drumstick box, yet when he opened it, his eyes widened, body stiffening all over.

“Brian Harold May.” He started, his voice trembling all over. “Please don’t tell me these are what I think they were.”

Brian nodded, not being able to keep the smile off his face.

“You got me drumsticks signed by Ringo Starr.” He managed to breath out, automatically earning a shriek from John and Freddie who looked over quickly to gush at them. Roger leapt into Brian’s arms, smothering him in kisses all over to show how grateful he was.

Once Roger had regained his composure (and Delilah had joined them in the living room to receive her presents from Freddie, John and Roger (Brian had refused to buy a cat Christmas gifts)) it was Roger’s turn to give his gifts. He was successful with both Freddie’s and John’s gifts: with both receiving a bejewelled microphone and a toastie machine (for the perfect cheese on toast) respectively, however when Roger handed Brian his gift, he was biting his lip nervously.

“I couldn’t quite gift you Sirius, but it was the closest I could get.”

Brian gasped when he read the piece of paper in front of him. “You got me a star?”

“Yep” Roger nodded, an easy smile taking over once he saw that Brian loved it. “For some dumbass reason, Sirius and Polaris were unable to claim. But I managed to bag one of the brightest stars in the Ursa constellation, and that star is now named after the brightest star in my life: The May star.” Roger swallowed, silence clouding the room as the others tried to grasp the idea that Roger was talking clever for once and not complete nonsense. Brain himself was so impressed with Roger’s knowledge that he must have brushed up on before today. Before he knew it, he was pulling a Deaky, and tearing up at the beyond thoughtful gift and the words that went with it.

“I love it. I love you.” Brian mumbled into Roger’s shirt as they closed the gap between them, cuddling softly. It was only 8AM but the day was already proving to be a success.

///

After dinner was made by John and Brian (Roger and Freddie proved to be absolute pains in the kitchen and it was easier for them to stay out of the way), the band retired to the living room, ready to collapse on the couches and doze in and out of sleep. Brian was in his usual position of laying lengthways on the couch with Roger tucked into him behind, yet today, a new addition was added to their sleeping arrangements, with Delilah thinking it would be comfy to settle herself on Brian’s stomach, preventing him from moving otherwise she would dig her claws into him angrily.

When they all woke up hours later, they realised they had missed the Queen’s speech. Freddie was quick to console them however, reassuring them that he could make a speech because he was the only Queen they needed.

Once early evening hit, they were all seated in the lounge, glass of wine in each of their hands. Brian smiled at how incredible the day had been; from the thoughtful gifts, to the delicious food, to now, sitting with his best friends. He realised this was the happiest he had felt, and above all, the best Christmas he had ever had. He couldn’t stop himself from tapping his glass.

“I wanna make a toast.” He announced, standing up as the others giggled tipsily. “This has been the best day, because i am lucky enough to spend it with the best company.” He began, watching the way others faces turned from amused smiles to ones of fondness. “I love you lot with all my heart.”

“I want to second that!” Roger jumped up, a little to quickly, splashing a bit of wine over him before proceeding to wrap his arm around Brian’s waist. “This past month has had some of my hardest, but also my best times.” He said, looking at Brian at the end. “And all I’ve got to say is who needs biological family when I have the best family I could have ever asked for sitting with me right now.” He smiled, reaching down to pick a mewing Delilah up who was rubbing herself against Roger’s legs. “That includes you kitty.” He laughed, pressing a kiss to Delilah’s head. “To family.” He concluded, raising his glass in the air and watching with a grin as the others followed his actions, yelling out a chorus of ‘to family’ before taking big swings of their drinks.

“You two” John began, nudging Freddie before continuing. “Look up.”

Both heads snapped up to see the very same green plant that was hanging from Brian’s ceiling earlier. Brian smiled at Roger accusingly.

“Don’t look at me I didn’t put it there!” He began laughing, before wrapping his hands gently around Brian’s neck. “I’m in love with you Brian Harold May.” He whispered.

“I’m in love with you too, Roger Meddows Taylor.”


End file.
